With Eyes That See the Bigger Picture
by a.Mai9
Summary: Determined to reveal her secret, Hinata will do anything to keep the lie going. But will she be able to keep at it, or will she finally lose her composure and reveal her true nature? It is now rated M for a reason -/- *The story will definitely continue this year with frequent updates! D: (Now with the "Dream Overseer Arc")
1. Those Who Lie to Conceal

Um… hello. So, this is my very first story that I'm putting up on fanfiction. In fact, it's really my very first fanfiction that I have ever done. I hope you enjoy reading it. I wanted to put up something new as compared to what I have been reading on this couple. I thought… hm… I wonder… And then, words just magically appeared! :D

…well, not really… but here they are! Um, also… please forgive me if my English is bad. It's not my native tongue. But I did try my best to overlook mistakes. Reviews would be nice… and advice too! :]

**Summary: **In everyone's eyes, Hinata has remained the same, even after so many years have gone by. She's still the same innocent, gentle, caring young woman. Even when the news of Naruto and Sakura hitting it off, the village felt incredibly sorry for the girl who had been in love for so long. But to Hinata, that was just what she had wanted everyone to see. Deep down, concealed behind her mask, Hinata is a completely different person. And only one person has been able to see behind the lies… and now he's more than determined to reveal the truth.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe.

**With Eyes That See the Bigger Picture**

**Episode 01**

It's not that she disliked him, rather than she did not care for him the same way. _Love_. This word had always seemed to haunt Hinata ever since she had laid her eyes on Naruto. Her constant words of encouragement where the only reason as to why she had continued to chase after the boy like a small baby chick, and yet, not once did he notice her before. When the news of Naruto and Sakura's dating first reached her ears, Hinata had panicked. Had she not been more than enough? What was it that Sakura had that Hinata did not?

Sakura was, by many standards, a very graceful and independent woman. Over the years since their time as simple students, Sakura had matured and become an eye for affection among many young men in the village. She had always been with Naruto ever since they were first assigned teams. She had been there when he sought help and aid. And Naruto, for the longest time, had been madly in love with her in return.

It was only natural that within the amount of time, Sakura would too formulate feelings for the boy. It was only natural that they would begin to see each other. It was only natural that in his eyes, Hinata was no more than a simple friend.

And frankly, she had had enough.

This feeling… _love_. It was nothing more than a sticky, ugly, parasitic emotion that Hinata had grown to hate more and more. Over the years, despite what her heart may have believed, Hinata's mind made it clear to her that this emotion was simply a passing one; something that she would have to get over eventually. She was ready. Ready for the pain that would come when it would be announced that Naruto would be seeing someone else. She was ready to throw it all away. The final blow. She welcomed the news with bitter gratitude because she knew that the best way to get over someone is to be hurt to a point of no return.

And thus, these thoughts only came to one conclusion.

Even if the heart may seek and find love in someone else, Hinata would never allow it to control her actions. She would allow the heart to fall for another boy and swoon over him for as long as it needed. But when the time would come to move on again, her mind would forcefully detach the heart from the emotion. She did not need this feeling... this _love._

She did not want this feeling any longer. All it did was bring her more suffering. Hinata was determined that when she was to "fall in love" again, her mind would be ready for the harsh reality. She wouldn't find herself hoping. She wouldn't find herself thinking of a brighter future, rather only of a future where she is content with being alone. She did not want anybody else in her life. They would only cause her more pain instead.

And thus, these thoughts came to another conclusion. She couldn't stand people.

Always lying. Always covering the truth with deception. Always hurting those around them. Always laughing at her. Hinata did not want that. She did not want to feel the pain any more than necessary. She was determined to keep those near her as far away from her as possible.

A mask – that was what she called it. Over the years, Hinata had formed a very deceiving and manipulative mask. On the outside, Hinata would pretend to be shy, quiet, kind, and gentle. She would do anything to please those around her, avoiding the pain. On the inside, Hinata was herself - withdrawn, stubborn, cold, and indifferent. She did not care for others. No one could know of this. No one was ever allowed to lift her mask and reveal her true nature. And so, she kept her mask on tightly; even now, as she stood in front of this young man, smiling gently with eyes that showed much sorrow.

"I-I am v-very sorry," she rather mumbled beneath her breath, "What you t-t-told me just now was very k-kind of you. B-b-but… I'm afraid that I d-do not feel the same way about you."

The young man in front of her looked down to the ground, "It's still Naruto, isn't it? Even though… even though he's finally seeing Miss Haruno?"

Hinata stiffened. _It's alright, play long Hinata. Let him believe that you still have feelings for Naruto. Fool him and the rest of the village that you're still in love._

"I-I'm sorry. I j-just… don't feel that I should b-be seeing anyone for n-n-now."

The young man looked back up at her to see small tears form at her eyes. He began to panic, "I-I understand! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound harsh!"

Reaching out towards Hinata, the young man brushed a few fallen droplets off her cheeks. Hinata backed away a little, stumbling on her feet. Her hand reached up to the place where he had touched.

"I… Thank you. P-please forgive me," she chocked before turning around and running in the opposite direction. He didn't follow her. _That's good._

Hinata's pace slowed as she made her way closer to the forest on the outskirts of town. Taking in a deep breath, Hinata lowered herself on the deep grass below and stretched her legs forward. The strands tickled her open ankles gently as the sun warmed her face. Closing her eyes, Hinata let out the breath. It was rare moments like these that Hinata was able to freely take off her mask without anyone noticing. When alone, she felt at peace. She did not have to worry about others around her. She did not have to worry about keeping her guard up with others. She was alone and happy to be alone. The outside world did not matter. There was never any pain whenever she was here. Hinata felt absolute bliss, a feeling that would only be described as something heaven-like.

"If _only_ the world were to end right now…"

A mischievous breeze danced by, scurrying her bangs to the side.

"You'd be satisfied?"

Hinata's eyes darted open as she climbed back to her feet in alarm. Someone was here, someone had overheard her rambling. Anger began to slither up her body. Someone was watching her. _Show yourself, already!_ Is what she wanted to say, but she knew that it would be out of her character to do so.

Instead, quickly assembling her mask, she stuttered, "Wh-who's there?"

A figure slid down a nearby tree. _Uchiha_. Her mind began to race. Uchiha had returned not long ago to the village with Naruto when it was announced that his brother was dead. The village had assumed two positions on his return. Half was for accepting the boy, while the other was still paranoid of him. Hinata began to search her brain for a _kind _of reaction was she supposed to have to him? It's not like Hinata had been very friendly with him prior to his leave. They never really spoke before. Should she be afraid of him? Should she try to make it look like she wasn't bothered that it was _only_ him? Instead, a plan began to formulate.

"O-oh… I-I didn't know y-you were h-here… Uchiha," her face began to redden, "Is… is there something y-you need?"

Sasuke's eyes began to follow slowly as Hinata took small steps back. _Act innocent and cowardly. You're still uneasy being around males, remember? Sasuke isn't any different. Pretend that you're shy._

The silence continued.

_Damn, at least say something. What did all of those girls see in you? The way you act so rude?_

"I-If nothing t-t-then…"

A smirk formed on his face. Turning on his heels, Sasuke began to make his way towards the village roads. Hinata too began to inch forward from her spot, wanting to leave from the boy's presence as soon as possible. Even if she really didn't feel all that pressured in his company, leaving somewhere where she could relax more was the better plan than risking of more exposure. _Continue with the innocent act, pretend that you are humiliated._

Speeding past him, Hinata felt something jerk her body back as her hand was practically ripped off. Her heart almost fell to her feet as she turned to face Sasuke's emotionless face. His grip tightened around her wrist harshly as Hinata took in a sharp breath. _Let go!_

She was losing her composure.

Her free hand jolted to the strained one and tried to pull free from the clutch. "U-Uchiha… p-p-please let go of my hand," she whimpered trying hard not to resurface her fury. Sasuke's hand clenched harder as a devious smirk began to skid from cheek to cheek. Lowering his head forward, Sasuke's lips barely touched the tip of her ear, "Who are you trying to fool here, Hinata?"

Hinata's face turned stone white. _He knows? No, there's no way he knows. He's just bluffing, relax. He knows nothing of me, he doesn't. He's grasping at straws!_

The grip eased but Sasuke refused to let go completely. His head remained the same.

"U-Uchiha, p-please… I'm not following you..!"

_You're doing well. Keep at it; make him think that you don't understand._

"M-My wrist is… p-please, Uchiha...!"

_Try crying a little; make him see that you're the victim. Make him feel bad for what he's done._

Hinata's eyes began to water; her voice was breaking along the process, "P-pleas-!" Suddenly, she found herself on the ground. Her bottom ached from the fall and tears spilled completely. Trembling, Hinata looked back up to catch the stone cold gaze. His eyes were penetrating, dark and distant. She couldn't tell… she couldn't tell what was going on his mind. With so many others, Hinata had learned to read the emotions of those around her through their eyes. The eyes never lied, no matter how hard the person had tried to conceal the lie. But this person was different; their eyes didn't tell a story. They were empty.

Rising to her feet, wobbling, Hinata took her distance from Sasuke. Nothing was getting through to him. Not even as she tried to make it seem that she was hurt from his push. His stare was cut off as he looked in a different direction. Stepping forward, the boy made way past Hinata, only to pause for a moment.

"Stop pretending," his voice sounding almost like a hiss. Scoffing at her response (which was a meek gasp), Sasuke left swiftly into the village without a trace behind.

Hinata stood frozen in her spot, her hands shaking, her lips trembling. _Lies, lies, they're all lies. Simple, blatant, worthless lies. He's just messing around. He just wants to scare me. He…_

**Are you sure?**

Hinata's eyes widened. _Yes! Yes, I'm sure. There's no doubt in my mind. He's just bored at the moment and has nothing to do… so he's toying with me. He's just doing this out of mere pleasure. He just wants to amuse himself. And I just so happened to be in his sight._

**And what if he really has found out? What if he knows of your secret?**

Stepping back towards the village, Hinata allowed her face to screw before returning to her usual complexion. Clenching her fists underneath the oversized sleeves, she began to walk towards the bustling roads.

_Then I'll just have to play along. To confuse him to a point where there will be no doubt in his mind that I am a simple, naïve girl. I'll become the victim in his game, and then I'll make him take the blame for everything. He will not win. He must not win. I will once again rein victorious._

…and the curtains lift as Hinata's secret is on the verge of exposure. Will she be able to keep up with this lie? :D

Yes? No? Review? Advice?

Thank you for reading this.


	2. Those Who Know of Secrets

One review and one favourite, believe it or not, this made me truly happy :D This following chapter is rather… long, compared to the previous one. There is something that I wanted to get across before you start reading this. I didn't mention this in the first chapter, but everything written in _italics_ is the inner thoughts that Hinata's mind produces. Everything that is written in **bold** is the inner thoughts of Hinata's heart. I wanted to make this clear as the two tend to converse among each other at times. Also, the "blow in the gut" as will be mentioned, is the result of the heart. And so, it will be the mind that is scolding.

Um… I know it sounds odd… but everything will come to sense soon :D

Another other aspect that I wanted to cover was Sakura's behavior in this work. I've read many other fanfiction works before and couldn't help notice how Sakura was always put under the impression of being "the whore". So before starting this, I had thought… well, what if I had portrayed her differently? And so, in this work she is as what she appears as mentioned before. I sort of felt sorry for her one day -.-*

I apologize for any English grammar mistakes but I have tried my best to look over the work before submitting it. Reviews and advice are always welcome.

**Summary: **In everyone's eyes, Hinata has remained the same, even after so many years have gone by. She's still the same innocent, gentle, caring young woman. Even when the news of Naruto and Sakura hitting it off, the village felt incredibly sorry for the girl who had been in love for so long. But to Hinata, that was just what she had wanted everyone to see. Deep down, concealed behind her mask, Hinata is a completely different person. And only one person has been able to see behind the lies… and now he's more than determined to reveal the truth.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe.

**Disclaimer:**I had forgotten to mention this before and I am so sorry! D: None of the characters belong to me. Please do not sue TT_TT

**With Eyes That See the Bigger Picture**

**Episode 02**

The drink was bland. Hinata stared blankly into the open container of coffee the following day. The cafe had opened only two hours ago but to her surprise, many customers had already arrived to buy their own "heaven in a cup." Usually she would make the paint-thinner at home on her own, but had forgotten to take notice that she had run out of beans the day prior. And thus, Hinata continued to sit at the small dining table, sipping on the liquid with much indifference. The beans she usually bought tasted better.  
Her view slowly began to follow the scenery through the window without paying much attention. No, her mind was already preoccupied with a different situation and this situation came with a scowl and a temper to match it.

_Uchiha Sasuke_. He had been on her mind ever since their encounter not too long ago. That devious grin... and those unreadable eyes... She hated those eyes. She could not understand the boy. She could not comprehend the actions behind his thoughts. They were blank. Empty.

Hinata balanced herself on her palm as she leaned closer to the window, pretending to show interest. Her mind was racing, desperately searching for answers. _If I can't figure him out soon, my mask is as good as gone. I would lose the game. He would unravel everything!_

Clenching her fists, Hinata took in a deep breath. _Easy girl. There are still people around you. If you're not careful your mask will fall. _Hinata let her fingers ease from marking her palms with her nails. _Damn that Uchiha. How the hell did he see through the mask?_

**Maybe it's cracking?**

Hinata frowned a little and reached out to take another casual sip. _Oh? And what would you know? You've been fooled for over ten years now by Naruto. If anything, it's you who is cracking from all of the voluntary abuse. _She chuckled to herself a little, careful not to be heard. _You should be thanking me that I still haven't let you fall apart. Without me, you'd be in tiny pieces._

There was no answer. It was stupid, she had thought. Why couldn't her heart just do what she told it to do? Why couldn't it see what the mind had seen? Stubbornly, the heart continued to hope. Hope for love. Hope for a future with love. No matter how much Hinata had tried to convince herself that she did not need anyone, somewhere in the back of her head the heart continued to cry out and plead for a chance on "happiness".

_How can anyone call that happiness? To constantly worry about someone else other than yourself. To constantly wonder as to what that person is up to. It's annoying... and tiresome._  
Even with her heart still uncontrollable, a year after she had become a genin, Hinata was set to never allow for herself to get too attached to anyone. After allowing the heart to take action took a turn for the worst, Hinata began to change her point of view on the subject. At first it was the little things like ignoring Kiba's attempts to gain her affections (which wasn't hard since the heart wouldn't allow that). But as the years rolled by, she had soon begun to take notice of all the ugliness in the world around her. No longer was her mind pure and innocent. That ship had sailed long ago. But with her new, made-forth theology, Hinata had also understood that in order to keep peace with those around her, her old personality could not falter. She had to keep at it, in order to survive.

Hinata took another slow sip from the container. With Hanabi assuming the heir position, Hinata was allowed to do as she pleased, as long as she did not do anything to disgrace the family. So she continued to take upon herself to go on missions every now and then. The place that she had resigned in was a small apartment off by the village edge near the woods. Her father wasn't against the idea; his only request was that Hinata paid visit every two weeks for the regular Saturday Dinner to stay the night. It wasn't the most luxurious of living spaces, but Hinata was more than happy to be near the forest where she could relax. It was her gateway from the rest of the world.

And now, that Uchiha had found out her hiding spot. Hinata's eyes squinted as she stared intensely into the cup. _What am I, five? To still sulk that some boy had found out about my 'secret base'? I must be really stupid. _Setting aside the empty cup, Hinata shifted towards the window once more, still focusing on her thoughts enough to not notice as two figures slid into the chairs across from her.

"Hey! Rare to find you here!"

Hinata jerked a little in her seat at the sudden comment. Tenten smiled sheepishly as Sakura gently nudged her side.

"Look, you went and spooked her!" Sakura puffed her cheeks, "Sorry about that Hinata."

Hinata shook her head frantically, "No, no... it's quite alright." She paused, carefully assembling her words, "So how have you been?"

Tenten leaned back on her seat, balancing herself, as Sakura leaned onto the table and hid her cheek in her palm.

"Same old, same old," Tenten began, "Neji still refuses to go public. You know how he is, always concerned as to how everyone else will react to everything he does."

"Y-yes. That does sound like him." Hinata forced a small smile. It was supposed to be a secret, but Neji would only allow Hinata and Sakura to know that he and Tenten had begun seeing each other. She did not dislike Tenten in the very least. Tenten seemed like a very good match. Equally powerful and confident... just as her cousin was.

Sakura giggled, "While you two are keeping your relationship a secret, I can't seem to keep mine at bay. It's as if the entire village knows about Naruto and I. And frankly, I'm a little tired from having to be stopped by random people at the grocery store to fill them in with the 'details'."

"Sounds like you two are really busy." Hinata laughed a little but something inside kicked her in the gut. _Stop meddling in other people's personal lives, idiot. This has nothing to do with you. I gave you a chance to do something before and you blew it. So stop acting so desperate._

Tenten eyed Sakura before looking back at Hinata who was trying hard to continue to smile. Sakura seemed to catch on. "Oh, Hinata... I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to..."  
"Sakura it's alright." Hinata managed to laugh it off as another blow hit her gut, "That was years ago! Besides, I'm over it. I've moved on. There is nothing to apologize for!"  
_Damn it, why can't you behave?_

"I-I still feel at fault here," she continued as she stared down at the table, "It must still hurt some. I... How about a change in subject then? How have you been, Hinata?"  
A gentle smile spread across Sakura's face as Hinata smiled back. "Well," she said glancing at Tenten, "Same old, same old. They fixed the air conditioner so now I can continue to enjoy summer without dying in the process!"

Tenten let out a laugh, as did Sakura. _It worked. The mask had worked miracles once again_. Hinata reached out to her cup as the two carried on with the conversation. _Look at them, laughing like fools, unknowing of the real truth. All I did was tell them what they wanted to hear and voilà! Just like the sly fox who tricked the prey, these two are falling into the mask's cleverly devised trap... Shoot, I forgot I finished the coffee already._

"But you know Hinata; maybe you should consider seeing someone. A woman with your beauty can't stay single for long!" Tenten teased, "And I can only imagine Neji's face when he finds out that his precious, little cousin has been swept away by some stud."

Sakura's face suddenly lit up, "You're right! N-not about the part with Neji... I mean, Hinata, you should really think about doing it. Is there anyone that has caught your eye recently?"

Hinata blushed crimson._ Alright, pretend that you're interested in someone and make it look as if your secret is out._ Her body tensed as her hands darted to her lap. Tenten's eyes began to sparkle as a coy grin appeared. Sakura leaned in more across the table. "Ohhh... So there is someone? Come on, spill it. Who's the lucky guy?"

"I-it's really e-e-embarrassing to share such information." Hinata squirmed in her seat, "B-besides... I-I-I'm not really seeking to s-start anything with anyone..."

"He sounds mysterious!" Tenten hummed.

_What?_

Sakura frowned, "How can you tell? She hasn't even told us anything about him."

Tenten turned to face Hinata as she too leaned forward, "Wanna start counting off all the possible candidates?"

"W-what!"

"Let's start with the obvious. Kiba?"

"No," Sakura shook her head, "He had asked her out before multiple times and recently he's been seeing someone else." _Of course he would. What kind of idiot would continue to like someone after they're rejected... other than my own idiot heart?_

"Hmm... What about that other guy on your team? What was his name again..?"

"Shino. And no, I don't think so. He's way too distant to have anyone notice him." Sakura replied, pausing, "Sorry Shino."

Hinata looked out the window, avoiding Tenten's mighty eye contact. _You can keep guessing all you want. There is no one_. Reaching up, Hinata brushed aside her bangs and pulled a few strands of hair behind her ear. Her flushed face only added to the nervousness she was trying to produce. It was so easy...

"Sasuke!"

Her heartbeat ceased in an instant. Looking back at Tenten and Sakura, the two had both turned around halfway in their chairs and were staring as Sasuke walked into the cafe. He seemed to have been busy with something earlier that morning as he slowly crept to the counter and leaning heavily on the wood, ordering two large vanilla lattes. He reached to his back pocket and after some tedious searching, pulled out a ten dollar bill from the black wallet. Yawning slightly, Sasuke looked about for an empty seat before spotting Tenten and Sakura waving to him. He nodded slowly and started to make his way towards the girls.

There it was - the sign that Hinata had been looking for. Even if it as just for a split second, there was no doubt in her mind. _He's annoyed... and his eyes don't lie. He might be smiling now but his eyes hide no fact that he did not want to meet anyone right now._ Hinata's fingers pressed against each other tightly. So it was possible after all to figure out his thoughts. And that meant there was still a chance to win the game. She could still come out victorious.

He sat down at a chair closer to Sakura, in-between her and Hinata. The two then began to converse as Tenten chimed in. She didn't know what they were talking about. Hinata was trying her best to analyze the situation without getting caught. After all, this was her chance to examine the enemy up close without making it awkward. So it was only natural that Hinata had seemed confused when Sakura asked her a question.

"I-I'm sorry... What did you say?" Hinata blushed three shades of red.

"Your plans," Sasuke cut in momentarily, giving off a rather sharp glare, "Did you have any plans this upcoming Saturday?"

Hinata gulped lightly, the family dinner wasn't this scheduled weekend but the following. And yet, she was cautious as to what they had been planning before agreeing to anything. "Well, n-n-none that I can t-think of... Why?"

Tenten frowned. "Weren't you listening before? Sakura has been planning to invite a lot of our old friends to go hang out at the amusement park as a sort of celebration. You interested?"

"I-it sounds like fun." Hinata's face lit up, "Who...who's coming then?"

"Well, I have a list. But it'll be really hard to pick an exact date. So far, many on the list are able to come this Saturday." Sakura replied as she reached into her bag, pulling out a small folded sheet of paper, "Ino said she was able to come, and Choji agreed too. Um... Who else..?"

"I convinced Shikamaru, but Temari had to decline." Tenten added, sighing in frustration, "Neji also agreed to come... on certain 'conditions'."

Sakura giggled into her palm. Hinata tried her best to seem amused too but found it hard with Sasuke still staring at her. "What about Naruto? Is he coming, Sakura?" she managed to squeak out the question, seeming to be embarrassed.

"Y-yeah. He had a mission... but he promised that he would make it." Sakura fidgeted in her seat.

"T-that's good to hear! It'll be really fun if you could also get Kiba a-a-and Shino to come too."

"Good idea. I'll talk to them too!" Tenten exclaimed, "While you, Sakura, see if Lee would want to join."

"Knowing Lee, he wouldn't refuse the offer in a heartbeat," the girl smirked before crossing off another name on her list, "Now; all that's left is for you two to decide."

Hinata's hands clasped together beneath the table. Was it really necessary for her to spend the Saturday at the park? Glancing over to peak at Sasuke who had now turned his attention to the other two girls, Hinata began to formulate her thoughts. _If Sasuke agrees, this could also be another chance to find out his true motive while his guard is down. It's another opportunity to confirm my suspicions on him. On top of that, the mask will be able to fool him as seeming to be the regular 'Hinata'. If he declines... it would still be wise to agree. That way, I will be able to avoid his eyes longer._

"Are you interested, Hinata?"

_Shoot. He was supposed to answer first._

"I... um... it does sound fun... but I'm going to have to d-d-decline. Miss Tsunade had asked me to look into things and I had c-completely forgotten." Hinata stuttered, "I-I'm really sorry!"

Sakura shook her head, "No, not at all! But you have to promise me then that we will have our own little 'girls only' get-together. Promise?"

Tenten beamed at the suggestion, ignoring Hinata's response, "Good! So all that's left is you, Sasuke? Well, why do you say?" Elbowing Sakura, she grinned, "I bet all of your former fan girls would really like that."

"D-don't be r-ridiculous! That crush has been l-long over! Besides... I'm seeing Naruto, remember?" her pale green eyes darted about frantically. Tenten laughed as she poked Sakura's flushed face teasingly. Sasuke on the other hand had not been affected much by the joke. Hinata stood up.

"Um... I guess... I-I'll be g-going n-!"

"Two large vanilla lattes!" the cashier woman announced boomingly, making Hinata jerk. Sasuke rose to his feet as he nodded one last time to Sakura and Tenten in a form of departure. As soon as he walked over to the cashier, Hinata bolted from her spot, wanting to rush towards the door but was halted by Sakura's sudden hand.

"H-Hinata… if you don't mind… could you ask Sasuke if he still wants to go? He… he still hasn't answered…"

Hinata stared down at the blushing girl. _What am I? Your messenger girl?_

"S-s-sure," Hinata answered in her 'usual' ways, "I'll call with his reply tonight then."

"Really? Oh thank you so much." Sakura inhaled deeply with relief. Tenten leaned towards the window more and smiled widely.

"You're still the same fan girl you were years ago."

Hinata nodded simply before turning to walk outside. Even after so many years, there were still some girls who had not forgotten how infatuated with Sasuke they had been. _Looks like you're not the only idiot in town._ A quick summer breeze rushed by as soon as she made her first step onto the sidewalk. Looking around to both directions, Hinata tried to spot Sasuke's figure, but found it hard with all of the villagers rushing to and fro. She began to make her way towards the direction of her apartment. If anything, she could always just tell Sakura that she had missed the boy and apologize for the mishap. Besides, it wasn't like Sakura couldn't find enough courage to ask him herself in private. She wasn't _Hinata_. She wasn't _shy_.

The road took a turn as she continued down the path. It was an empty alleyway that little kids usually took as shortcuts to the centre-town. It was thanks to alleyways like these that Hinata was able to commute throughout the village without having to come in contact with anyone much. A faint clap echoed against the tall building walls. Hinata stopped, looking ahead to have her pale eyes come in contact with a pair of dark ones.

"That was some acting you performed earlier," Sasuke sneered, "I can see that you have been practicing and perfecting."

Hinata's body twisted to her side, one shoulder facing the direction of where she had come from, just in case she needed to run away quickly. Assuming her mask in place, Hinata's eyes began to flutter as she brought her fingers to touch the tip of her chin. "U-Uchiha! I-I had been l-l-looking for you."

She lowered her head to face the ground below and blushed lightly. Opening her mouth slightly before closing it back and repeating several times, Hinata finally brought herself to speak once more, "Sakura… Sakura had wanted t-to know your… your r-reply. Y-y-you still haven't answered to her g-gathering."

Faint footsteps grew louder. Hinata raised her head shakily as the other hand bolted to her face. Cringing away from Sasuke's oncoming physique, Hinata made sure to back into a nearby wall, her shoulder still turned the other direction cautiously. He had halted merely a foot away from her as she let out a diminutive gasp. _If he comes any closer, let your feet fall from beneath you and collapse to the ground._

As soon as a hand reached out, Hinata did as she had planned only seconds before only to have her arm pulled back up along with the rest of her body. "That's not going to work. How many times do I have to tell you to stop pretending?"

Hinata started to shake.

"You do that… fake yourself," Sasuke's voice strained as his hand let go of Hinata's arm, "…to keep distance of others?"

The silence continued. _Keep cool! Keep calm! Continue with the façade! You've almost done it now!_

"Tell me… is this… your basis for _happiness_? All of these lies..."

That had done it. Hinata's shoulders began to heighten vaguely. She brought her hands to her face, covering it completely behind the palms. Tiny sobs and frantic hiccups surfaced as Hinata's entire figure shrunk underneath his cold stare. Her knees shook in fear, frightening to give away once more. Tears spilled through the fingers and dampened the skin. She sniffed, not wanting to reveal her already running nose.

Sasuke continued to look down at the scene in front of him. His gaze shifted to both ends of the alleyway quickly to check for passerbies, before lowering himself. A smooth, icy hand snaked behind her hair. Hinata winced at the sudden contact and backed into the wall, tighter. Sasuke's hand continued to penetrate past her useless defenses, as he cupped the back of her neck ever-so-gently. He smiled a little at her attempts to push his chest away, her tender hands trying anxiously.

Suddenly, he grasped hold of her hair, cruelly. Hinata let out an alarmed gasp. Her tears ceased. Pulling her face towards his direction, Sasuke glared heatedly, straight into her eyes. His smirk gave away no hint of sympathy.

"Don't give me that _crap_. I told you already, I can see quite clearly."

Her eyes did not falter as Hinata sustained the connection. It must have been only a few seconds that felt like hours as time flew by. The silence was inevitable. Not a single sound had escaped from the nearby streets, as if a barrier had enclosed around the alley. A crooked smirk slid across.

"What gave it away?"

**Dun dun dun! D:**

**Thank you for reading :]**


	3. Those Who Misunderstand Situations

How embarrassing. This chapter was embarrassing to write -.- I should tell you that it is not in my nature to write something like this. My cheeks are still like tomatoes. So… I decided to draw some fan-made pictures to lighten the mood :D I don't know if they're any good but I had the idea to draw some for this one and upcoming chapters. Unless you guys don't want me to… then I'll stop. I won't be offended if you point out the flaws. As my motto goes, "Never give up!" Haha, just kidding. But I do believe that with lots of criticism, one may improve greatly. So, I await your responses :] Please enjoy. (The pictures will be at the end of the chapter so there wouldn't be any spoiler ;] )

**Summary: **In everyone's eyes, Hinata has remained the same, even after so many years have gone by. She's still the same innocent, gentle, caring young woman. Even when the news of Naruto and Sakura hitting it off, the village felt incredibly sorry for the girl who had been in love for so long. But to Hinata, that was just what she had wanted everyone to see. Deep down, concealed behind her mask, Hinata is a completely different person. And only one person has been able to see behind the lies… and now he's more than determined to reveal the truth.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, please do not sue.

**With Eyes That See the Bigger Picture**

**Episode 03**

A dull ray of light crept across the laminated floors through the thin window. Already, this light had found its way onto Hinata's face as she awoke from it. There were faint sounds to be heard from the world outside - children running about, adults bickering - but none were of importance to Hinata as her senses soon came back to her from the groggy sleep she had just experienced.

Across from where she lay stood a small bedside table. There were various headache medications scattered about along with a pair of empty glass cups; a pen, here and there, and scraps of paper with notes scribbled heavily (none of which with any sort of connection). _Meeting at seven. Remember dry clnrs. Buy blueberry chai._ Leaning against the lamp was a square, black alarm clock. Hinata peeped to read the time. 6:28 pm.

Wrapping her arms closer, she noticed as she pulled at the cream blanket. Staring into the unfamiliar ceiling endlessly, Hinata frowned at the situation. It's not that she couldn't remember, rather that she refused to. Everything was clear as day before the moment itself and even now she had felt fine. So there was no possibility that she had been drugged. And yet, the memories just prior to her sleep she could not recall. Turning about to her side, Hinata took in a deep breath inhaling the foreign smell embedded within the sheets. _Willow_. She stretched her arm across the empty bed but soon flinched from the sudden sharp pain to her muscles.

There were pink marks on the skin leading from the shoulder to her elbow. Glancing beneath the blanket in curiosity, the cat soon died as Hinata winced at the sight of more matching ones all over her body. One, she took note of by the hip, made her feel rather uneasy. Yet no matter how hard she tried, she could not recall a single detail. _It's your doings, isn't it?_

There was no answer. _Stop ignoring me!_

Hinata carefully rose to sit up straight. Everything was aching as the pain became more prominent. And the sunset did not help any as it blinded her mercilessly. She pulled the blanket to cover herself thoroughly as she slid from the bed, feeling the cool floor below. It didn't last long before her knees buckled and to her luck, Hinata caught herself as she slouched back into bed. Gripping the bed sheets tightly, she started to recall events prior seeing as how her heart was no help in the matter.

(flashback start)

_Soft, tender lips had suddenly turned into a sly, sadistic smile. Eyes that once portrayed fear now glared mischievously. The gentle, caring hands, tightened in a death-grip on his shirt. Hinata's breathing had begun to even out from her previous act, yet her heart was beating like a pair of humming bird's wings. Anticipation... what will the Uchiha do now? What was she to do now? She winced once again at the firm grasp around her back as Sasuke pulled her up to him closer; their eyes never leaving each other._

This time, the amount of emotions in his dark expression was unbearable. Hate. Deceit. Curiosity. Kindness._ All mixed within each other - all overlapping one another. Even if he was finally giving off something besides the usual stoic presence, this new side of his was too much of a mess for Hinata to comprehend. Dipping forward, Sasuke paused, inches apart._

_"So what do you want in return?"_

_The boy suddenly jerked back, catching sight of Hinata's blank stare. It was her turn to seem emotionless. "What do you..?"_

_"What. Do. You. Want." Hinata mocked, "In return for keeping my secret, what do you want from me?"_

_"Hm..." he chuckled, scratching the side of his jaw, "I wonder..."_

_Hinata scowled at the simple response, "What are you? Stupid or som-!"_

_The tip of his nose brushed her cheek slightly with his mouth engulfing hers in one instant breath._

You've got to be kidding me.

_The kiss intensified as Sasuke pressed his lips to hers tighter, demanding a response. His tongue lashed out every now and then, each time followed by a harsher pull on the hair. Hinata's frame began to feel violated as Sasuke's free hand roamed and circled her hip, nudging his fingers roughly on the hill._

_His lips weren't something she had seen coming._ Mockery? Yes. An assault? Maybe. But a sudden touch of tongue? Absolutely not_. She took notice as his eyes closed slowly, with his body pressing to her chest, hips crushing her own. Sasuke teased the skin in between her rib cage as his hand had crept underneath the shirt. Parting away, his head remained at the same level as hers, now breathing lightly by her ear. Hinata shuddered when she felt him kiss the upper rim. The ministrations continued behind the ear itself before heading south, nipping gently along the way._

Then again, how incredibly obvious that he pick that? Why should I be surprised?

_The situation heightened as Sasuke rubbed his hips. Slow, strained breaths escaped from him._

My, aren't we bold today?_ Hinata continued to stare on ahead at the opposite building, ignoring Sasuke's lips. This soon irritated him._

_"Hey. At least pretend _now_."_

_Hinata grinned wide but quickly hid her smile before blushing furiously. Her hands reached out, shacking madly as they came up to his shoulders. "U-U-Uchiha… I-I'm…"_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes before letting go of Hinata completely. "Again with this crap."_

_Hinata too stepped aside and puckered her lips tauntingly, giggling all the same, "Aw, I'm sorry. Was this not what you meant by 'acting'? What did you have in mind?"_

_And that was her first mistake. Without having enough time to register, Hinata was yanked forward and over the shoulder. This time, her face truly flushed a million shades. She began to beat her fists roughly into his shoulder blades, "Put me down. Now." Something warm nuzzled into her sides. It's as if she could feel that smug on his face. Seeing no reaction, Hinata ceased her cheeks still red._

_Her second mistake and then everything went blank._

(flashback end)

The heart wouldn't allow to remember anymore.

**It wasn't that good anyway.** Hinata grimaced.

_You're just angry it wasn't Naruto._

**..! How can you be so calm? You just-! With that boy-! Shouldn't you be angry with him?**

_I would if I was absolutely sure that I hadn't come onto him myself. But seeing as how I have no memory of it…_

**Disgusting! Filthy!**

"What are you making those weird faces for?"

Hinata jumped as her heart silenced swiftly. She frowned at the retreat before turning to face Sasuke fully, which was yet another mistake. "P-put a shirt on!"

"Is that coming from you or 'fake you'?" Sasuke collapsed on the other side of the bed, balancing himself on one hand as he turned to the side to face Hinata. Hinata inched as far as possible to the edge but was had to stop when she felt Sasuke pull back on the blanket.

"It's from me. Now put a shirt on."

"Oh? Then you don't remember?" His grin resurfaced, "Wasn't it you who said that I was better off without it?"

_What the hell? You better have an explanation!_

No answer.

"And then you kept on tugging at it, telling me to go rough."

Hinata bolted from her spot, the blanket falling askew. "Wh-wh-wh-what!" Sasuke's gaze drifted to the side as she fixed to cover herself more.

"I never imagined how much you loved to be dominated."

She could have sworn she heard her heart fall and hit the floor. Hinata turned and rushed to the bathroom door, dragging the blanket. _Wait? How did I know _where_ the restroom was?_

**Well… it's not like this is your first time in here…** Hinata leaned against the back of the restroom door as soon as she closed it behind and stared at the sink ahead. There was only one brush, which was knocked down to the side along with the light blue bar soap. Beside the sink was the no-longer-curtained shower for the fabric seemed to have been roughly ripped from the rings and thrown to the ground. Hinata continued to stare at the scenery in front of her as a number of flashbacks began to recur.

(flashback start)

_Leaning against the sink, the gushing water caused Hinata to slip and fall forward a little, knocking down the toothbrush, before her waist was caught by two firm hands. "Careful." Her sight focused on her own image in front as she took notice of a taller figure from behind. The smirk evident. They bent forward, their grip tightening around her waist, brushing aside her hair, their lips roaming over the back of her neck. Hinata tried to grip something – anything. No avail. __Hinata looked ahead to see her own reflection in the mirror again. Those half-lid eyes filled with pleasure scared Hinata as she tried hard to concentrate on something other than the fingers that were unzipping her pants. From behind, a familiar chuckle rang in her ears. His cool skin clashed with the warmth of her thigh before Hinata jerked away from Sasuke. Unfortunately she wasn't paying much attention as her foot slid, sending her backwards into the shower. Her hand reached out to the curtain to sustain the fall but was of no help as she felt her bottom in pain for the second time now. Sasuke looked down at the fallen mess, his mouth curving into an amused smile. Bending down, Sasuke climbed over to the girl, continuing to kiss her. Hinata tried her best to turn away from his face._

_"S-stop it."_

_"Hm... why?" in between the pecks, "You asked what I wanted?"_

_Hinata stiffened._ Had this been another love confession?

_"And I wanted stress relief."_

Wrong. As usual.

_"Whenever I want to, no matter what cause... I expect you to be available," his tongue licked at her bottom lip, hungrily, "I expect you here."_

_Sasuke suddenly found himself on his back, his head almost hit the floor below. Hinata's hands began to roam the boy's chest before setting down to take off the shirt. The skin was rough and full of dim scars. Hinata ran her fingers gently over the wounds, afraid to cause him pain._

_"It doesn't hurt." He stated simply._

_"You're better off without it." Hinata blurted out hastily. Sasuke stared at her in confusion. "A-and... just hurry up and get it over with."_

_Confusion disappeared as quickly it had come as sly hands reached to grasp both hips. The thumbs began to rub once more. His breath hitched with no prior warning. "Hm... I find this position rather insulting, if you don't mind." Sasuke toppled Hinata was ease as she found herself back in the shower pressed against the wall. "How do you like it?"_

_Hinata averted the sneer. He leaned forward licking at her collarbone all the while working to undo her jacket and shirt that followed. "I like to tease before getting into it. You?" His whisper brushing across the skin._

_"J-just do it already..."_

_Hiding her face into her hands, Hinata blushed madly as Sasuke lowered himself to finish off the pants completely. "Hm... no." one hand traced patterns idly on her side, "I want to play some." Setting aside her hands, his lips came up to capture hers - his tongue trying to pry her. Hinata nudged away. Sasuke frowned at the rejection._

_"It's nasty..." she whimpered quietly._

_"Have you ever done it before?"_

_"I've seen enough of my share to know I dislike it."_

_Sasuke pouted childishly, "I like it." before coming back for a second attempt. Hinata tried to wriggle out of his grasp, failing to do so. It was hot and extremely wet and distracting. She wasn't too fond of the kiss. Sasuke's hands slid to cup from the behind and hauling her forward closer to his chest as he stood up. Hinata didn't take notice of her position before she was lowered into the bathtub. The kissing was finally broken, her chest heaving frantically. Sasuke hovered over her as he reached to turn the knob. Cold water rushed to Hinata's legs._

_"Ah-! What are you doing-!"_

_Without responding, Sasuke stood up and walked over to the cabinet above the sink. He took out a small, peach coloured bottle and tossed it in Hinata's direction. Barely missing it, Hinata glanced at the bottle – _Soothing Peach&Cream Bubble Bath Gel._ She frowned, unsure as to how to react._

_"It's so that you feel less embarrassed," Sasuke turned to face the door, "Wash up. There's a towel underneath the sink to use."_

_The door closed. Hinata allowed the bath to fill as she silently sat, still in her undergarments. Opening the bottle, she poured some of the liquid among the gushing water, forming bubbles around her ankles. She slid lower, resting her head on the railing. The ceiling was pale green to match the walls and curtain. _I assume the towels will also be the same colour._ Hinata closed her eyes, taking in the scent of peaches…_

(flashback end)

_Wait, what then?_

Hinata grasped the blanket closer to her chest tighter. _No way… I fell asleep? Hey!_

No answer. _You've _got_ to be kidding me!_ A knock brought her back to reality. From behind, Hinata felt something push at the door. Instead of stepping aside, Hinata held her ground. "You still alive?"

"Go away!" she sniffed, covering her face in humiliation. The force grew stronger, causing Hinata to practically fall forward unto the bathroom floor. Sasuke stepped in on her scowling expression. "What do you want?"

"Just checking to make sure you were alright," his gaze averting, "Your clothes are in the basket, near the shower… along with your underwear."

Hinata flushed deeply. "O-okay. D-did you s-s-see..-?"

"Does it matter if I'm going to be seeing it later?" he frowned, still refusing to look at her, "You're still going to complete your part of the deal if you want to keep my mouth shut."

Her body stiffened. _That's right._

The door closed once again leaving Hinata alone in the restroom.

_Damn that Uchiha._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**-.- Yes? No? Thank you for reading. As promised… pictures by moi! :D None of them have special titles though… Um, I do have my own art style, but I tried my best to refer back to Kishimoto's art as much as I could. I apologize if they are horrible TT_TT**

**Please note, though the characters may not belong to me, the images do. So I ask you kindly to not steal them from me. If you wish to use them, please consult me first. I may suck, but I still have pride as an artist :]**

**So, the first one actually pertains to this chapter :] It was a pain to draw… but here it is!**

http:/i790(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/yy190/Asuka_Mai/a2(dot)jpg

**Hinata is just so cute to draw :D**

http:/i790(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/yy190/Asuka_Mai/a(dot)jpg

**This next one has no significance to the chapter. But it was cute to draw either way. And! It has a title :D "Day at the Fair"… if they had gone maybe… ;]**

http:/i790(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/yy190/Asuka_Mai/a3(dot)jpg

**Stay tuned! ;**]


	4. Those Who Realize Their Feelings

Here is the fourth chapter. Yay! Sorry for the long wait. This chapter just kept rolling by, as I kept avoiding it while too busy with my AP Studio Art Summer Assignments -_- Just a heads up to explain something. In this chapter, Hinata makes a reference to her behavior similar to The Paradox Man. The Paradox Man is a literature work that I had written before in my spare time. So that means I have full claim to everything that is mentioned about The Paradox Man. I ask you now kindly to NOT STEAL ANYTHING REGARDING HIM! It would be much appreciated :]

Oh! And thank you all for the lovely reviews and favourites. Please enjoy!

**Summary: **In everyone's eyes, Hinata has remained the same, even after so many years have gone by. She's still the same innocent, gentle, caring young woman. Even when the news of Naruto and Sakura hitting it off, the village felt incredibly sorry for the girl who had been in love for so long. But to Hinata, that was just what she had wanted everyone to see. Deep down, concealed behind her mask, Hinata is a completely different person. And only one person has been able to see behind the lies… and now he's more than determined to reveal the truth.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, EXCEPT The Paradox Man.

**With Eyes That See the Bigger Picture**

**Episode 04**

"What the hell is _this_?"

Sasuke looked up from his cup as he sat at the kitchen table sipping on his coffee.

"I asked you what _this_ is. And where did _my_ clothes go?" Hinata patted her newly-found dress. It was baby pink with cream frills seen at the ends. A bow was attached just above her chest on the left. "And what's with the underwear?" She wasn't even going to _begin_ describing it.

Sasuke focused back on his coffee. "You looked like a bum with your supposed 'down-to-earth' clothes… so while you were asleep, I found these. Besides… they're more feminine and worthy to be worn by someone who's going out with me."

A fork flew by his ear, barely missing it. "Since when did you decide to go public?"

"Since the moment I decided that it was too much of a hassle to keep it in secret. Besides," he frowned, "Would you rather I refer to you as my 'stress relief'?"

Hinata walked over to the kitchen sink and took out a glass from the drawer above. She poured the water into it, taking a light sip. Sasuke placed down his own drink and looked to her direction.

"So are you heading to some sort of meeting then?" Hinata questioned rather shyly.

"Yeah. Tsunade wants to see me about something." he answered simply as he went to put away the empty cup into the sink. Pulling out a pack from his rear pocket, Sasuke lit a cigarette casually. Hinata raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "What? You one of those pro-health freaks?"

"N-not really," Hinata backed away towards the table, "I could care less if you decide to waste away your lungs. You'd die quicker..."

She paused. Sasuke's mouth curved, "And then you won't have to worry about me keeping your precious secret?"

There was no response. Hinata gripped the chair next to her tightly. Her gaze wandered to the sink without much concern as Sasuke shifted to lean back. He relaxed in this position more before beginning, "Why do you do that? Pretend? Do you find some sick pleasure in it?"

Hinata's empty stare hadn't faltered but her face grimaced, "Have you ever read a book called 'The Paradox Man'?" Sasuke shook his head. Hinata smiled, her eyes full of pain. This bothered him.

"The Paradox Man, as he later referred to himself, is a story about a young man who had created a grand scheme. In order to expose the secrets behind the lies and deception people around him had formed, he pretended that he was deaf-mute and blind."

_Why are you telling him this?_

"He had trained himself to each day appear as such a helpless man. As his friends and family begun to accept this lie, the guard that they had previously set up against him was soon brought down. Without worrying that he could overhear them, the people began to spit about all sorts of truths that they had hidden. His brother would constantly use him as a sort of diary where he would tell him everything that had gone about that day and all of his opinions on the matter. His mother was slowly losing herself as more grim events begun to appear one of which included his father dying on line of work. His brother soon followed. Unable to convey feelings of sympathy, the boy had asked one of his childhood friends who had knew about his secret help him communicate with his mother. Unable to do so, the boy soon abandoned his broken mother in hopes to still continue his grand scheme.

But soon, the trust he put in his childhood friend had also begun to shatter, as his paranoia of his secret being exposed overcame him. Unable to cope with the fear, the boy killed his friend secretly but his paranoia grew worse. Soon he grew so afraid that he decided to cut himself away from the entire world completely by committing suicide. In his last moments, the boy caught a glimpse of the dream that he had always wished to accomplish before passing away. Can you imagine what it was?"

Sasuke didn't respond. His eyes were fixed on Hinata's whose were still staring endlessly, avoiding his along the process. "His dream, his impossible dream as he called it, was loneliness."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows as he opened his mouth to speak but silenced himself shortly after. Hinata took note of the reaction and looked up to him finally, still smiling sadly.

"When he was in school, he wrote a paper to answer the class question. If there was a woman who had been living inside a box, unknowing of the world outside, would he have let her out? To everyone's surprise as almost everyone decided to let her out, the boy decided to keep her in claiming that she was in the best place to be on earth. He had said that a world without people was a world without pain. He claimed that the feeling love, which so many had argued against him which she wouldn't be able to experience, was a false one. People need to be loved when they are in pain. Pain is caused by people. So again, a world without people is a world without pain."  
From there on, he had always been searching for his own 'box', a world where he would only exist, unknowing of the people around them and of the pain. He thought that if he was to hear all the pain-causing truths of the people around him before the person had announced it to themselves to him, he would be able to avoid the pain. But unfortunately, the truth was too overbearing and he couldn't take it anymore. As his final wish, he was able to experience his 'box' right before death took him."

Hinata paused as Sasuke shifted towards her cautiously. Her body jerked away before he was able to make contact. "So to avoid his mistake, I have decided to deceive the people around me and please them in any means necessary in order to prevent the painful truths to ever slip their mouths. I too wish to find my 'box' dream, but without the suicide."

Sasuke caught hold of her hand briefly after she finished. His eyes stared intensely into her hollow ones, absorbed.

"'I intend to reach that dream of loneliness, even if I lose my sanity in the process'," Hinata quoted, "Alone."

_Without you to stand in my way._

Sasuke, ignoring her push, claimed the younger girl into a tight-sealed embrace. Her lavender scent rushed in. They stood like that for a brief moment before Hinata managed to wriggle out of the grip, almost tripping Sasuke. Half dazed, his eyes not once leaving hers. "Are you _trying_ to make me angry?"

His expression darkened at the statement, "Shut up already. You start spitting out all of this philosophical crap... it's really irritating. Who cares what people think of you? You're just you. You're Hinata!" He reached out once more, this time the notion was rough as he pulled Hinata towards himself. His chest collided with hers as a million emotions sparked.

Hinata huffed as she tried to escape once more. "What do you know? You don't know anything! You don't even know how I feel about this!" _You're just an outsider._

"Loneliness? You want to feel loneliness that badly?" he practically roared, "You would think of all people I would be the one to understand the most!"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! You're definition of loneliness and mine are completely different!" _Everyone who is not me is an outsider._ "I want loneliness, but most of all I want to live in a world without having knowledge of people! I want to forget..."  
**  
Why? Why do you want to forget?**

"Is it because something happened to you in the past that you're so..."  
_  
Wrong, I want to forget because I am scared._  
**  
You want to escape? Are you afraid of people?**  
_  
I'm afraid... afraid of life. I hate this so much, waking up every day without a motive. I just want to find that 'box' and disappear forever. I want to feel that happiness that the Paradox Man felt._  
**  
You want to coward away and live a life spent without people?**  
_  
Exactly! This world is filled with too much pain, I just want to disappear!_  
**  
What about that significant other? The one to fulfill you and look after you with genuine love?**

"Hinata," Sasuke's voice became prominent, "Stop trying to run away."  
**  
Isn't finding that person worth the pain? Because when you do find them, they will be able to help you just as much as you're willing to help them. They'll care for you, love you. They'll always be with you and for you!**

"Hinata..."  
**  
They're the person most important in your life.**

"Hinata..."

Lips slowly brushed against hers. It was gentle, small pecks here and there but no tongue. Sasuke pulled Hinata closer into the embrace, his lips beginning to descend towards the crook of the neck. A hand ran over her bottom as Sasuke pulled her up and off the ground, crashing their bodies together from pure pleasure. He momentarily stopped the kisses as he set her down on the kitchen table. His hands settled on both of her sides, leaning against the table for support as he dived in once again to claim her mouth longingly. The kiss intensified to new heights.

A small, almost non-existent moan slipped past Hinata's lips. A wave of triumph washed over Sasuke as he daringly continued to push Hinata lower until he was hovering over her flail body. He stared down on the grand sight below. Flushed pink from embarrassment, her pale skin gave no avail to the blush. The dress' bow skid to the side a little revealing more desirable sights. Roaming lower, Sasuke took note of her heaving chest. Her hands rushed to her face, trying to cover her scarlet face. He chuckled low.

"I know you want this just as much as I do." His fingers slid to her most sensitive spot, hovering over the fabric. "It's very cute when my puppy acts shy in these situations."  
Hinata frowned from beneath the fingers, "Puppy..?"

His grin widened sadistically, "Puppy. You're like a lost little puppy who wants an owner. You're mischievous and bold... and needs to be trained for that attitude of yours."

Hinata bit the back of her finger, avoiding his gaze unto the ceiling above. Sasuke pulled away her hands and leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose. "Be grateful I'm willing to train you." He bent forward to her ear level, his body pressing up to hers lucidly. "I really enjoy _this_ type of sex."

_How ironic._ Hinata continued to stare ahead, ignoring Sasuke's actions. His breathing became hoarse in matter of minutes as the kisses advanced lower. _Is this what you envisioned as the most important person in my life?_

The dress was lifted to reveal her undergarments to the open. Softly, he brushed over the area once more before bending down for a light kiss. Hinata's attention was brought back as her spine arched from shock. She hurriedly slid back to a seating position; her eyes wide open as she climbed off the table, walking towards the kitchen doorway. Sasuke followed right after silently. He reached to catch the girl by her arm and thrust her against the hallway walls. More kisses invaded the back of her neck as Hinata squirmed from beneath him. The dress was pulled to the side, revealing her bare shoulders where more pecks found their way. Hinata's mind begun to lose concentration quickly so it was only natural that she did not notice how a sly hand curved in front of her abdomen headed south. Teasing, Sasuke whispered into her ear words that she could no longer register. The pleasure height was too high for her to do anything any longer. The room in front of her began to dance in blurry colours. Her heart was racing at a thousand beats, everything around her grew hot. It was only slightly that was she able to make out the few husky 'I love you'-s before subtle sounds escaped her own mouth.

"How _adorable_," the distant voice taunted, "You seem to be finally reacting."

"Sh-shut… u-!"

Another hand slipped up to cup her chest as rough fingers played at the tender spot. Hinata leaned against the wall harder yet her hips were suddenly yanked as her bottom came in contact with something more lewd. Rubbing followed. "Stop disobeying or else there will be more punishment," the voice hissed with the friction increasing rapidly. Sasuke bent forward himself continuing to kiss at the shoulders impatiently this time, nipping and sucking hard.

"It's already hard enough…" in between hickeys, "…I really can't stop now."

_Ding!_

Hinata's eyes shot open. Sasuke too ceased momentarily but proceeded with avoiding the doorbell.

_Ding!_

"Y-y-you have to…" her voice straining, "Door…"

_Ding!_

With the last of her strength, Hinata pushed away from Sasuke's hunger advances, tripping on her feet and rushing towards the entrance. Her dress was still askew thus nearly falling over before catching her balance.

_Ding!_ "HEY STOP IGNORING ME!"

Hinata froze at the sound of the voice. _Naruto._ "TSUNADE IS GOING TO BE FURIOUS IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!"

Sasuke's figure appeared briefly before her eyes before slipping at the end of the hall. The sound of the creaking door opening echoed throughout the walls before Naruto came rushing in. "Honestly, she even sent out three notices to you along with m-!"

Hinata came into sudden view before Naruto. Still with her dress half on and tilting for support; her hair in a mess, her face sheer white. Gawking at the sight, Naruto spun around to run headfirst into the upcoming Sasuke before retaliating backwards. "Careful."

_Careful! CAREFUL!_ Hinata collapsed to her knees. Sasuke's eyes lifted back down to her shocked expression. "Ah. So we've been found out." _WHAT?_

"I-I didn't know that you two," Naruto paused, his face completely crimson, "I'll j-just…"

Hinata lifted her dress, rushing out the hallway without hearing the rest of the statement. Collapsing unto the bed, she buried her face into the pillow, covering the rest of her body beneath the blanket. Tears unexpectedly appeared. Grasping the sheets between her chest, Hinata couldn't withhold anymore. He had seen her! He had seen her with that damn Uchiha none-the-less!

A brief creak of the door aroused her, unable to see underneath the sheets. The weight of something foreign made forth as they sat beside her figure. "He lef-!" Hinata shoved aside his hand abruptly but was caught once more. Dark eyes glared into white, tearful ones. _Let go._

And as if on cue, Sasuke let the grip loosen as Hinata curled back under the sheets. The heart ached fiercely. The mind unable to convince it of anything.

_You can't possibly still love him. Listen to me, you stupid idiot!_ _Don't you see that there is no hope for anything _now_? Can't you see that in his eyes you were never a possibility? Stop ignoring me!_

More tears spilled uncontrollably.

"I hate you."

Sasuke blinked in confusion.

"I hate you so much."

A sharp needle burst through _his_ chest.

…**to be continued.**


	5. Those Who Face Their Lies

Chapter 5 after such a looong time -_- Sorry. Mea culpa. This is the downside of being an AP student… ahahaha… Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed the story thus far. You all make me smile favorably upon you 3 And since some of you may have waited all of this time TT_TT, this chapter is a bit longer than normal.

**Summary: **In everyone's eyes, Hinata has remained the same, even after so many years have gone by. She's still the same innocent, gentle, caring young woman. Even when the news of Naruto and Sakura hitting it off, the village felt incredibly sorry for the girl who had been in love for so long. But to Hinata, that was just what she had wanted everyone to see. Deep down, concealed behind her mask, Hinata is a completely different person. And only one person has been able to see behind the lies… and now he's more than determined to reveal the truth.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

**With Eyes That See the Bigger Picture**

**Episode 05**

Looking up ahead at the main street, Hinata continued to stumble to and fro down the road. Her shopping experience was dull and gray – her shopping list plain. Hinata ran options of food entrées in her mind with the collected ingredients. The rain's pounding droplets on her seemingly weak umbrella did not help concentrate either along with the equally throbbing headache. She made a sharp turn down a smaller road towards her house near the edge of the town.

Hinata slowly reached out for her key from her back pocket and fumbled multiple times at the lock before finally managing to open the atrocity. Upon entering, Hinata staggered inside, almost tripping over herself before setting down the groceries in the kitchen and collapsing on her bed. The pale ceiling above was soon out of view by the back her eyelids. Hinata took in a deep breath and let out as she turned to her side. _Sleep._ Never had this word sounded so beautiful.

It felt… peaceful. As if sleep would make all of her worries and stress disappear. Tsunade had introduced her to a mission a month prior and only recently had she managed to crawl back to the village. Her work for the moment was done. _Finally_. She was finally free.

Or so she believed.

_Knock knock!_

Hinata groaned a little too loud for her normalcy and slowly slumped out of bed before she made her way to the door. _Who the hell calls at this hour?_

Reaching out towards the door, she barely unlocked it before Sakura rushed in past her.

"Can you believe it?" she exclaimed, ignoring Hinata's frown, "Naruto is still not back from his mission! I'm starting to feel a bit worried."

Hinata turned towards the kitchen robotically on the norm to prepare a meal for her uninvited guest, "I'm sure he's fine, Sakura. Naruto is a big boy. He'll manage." Sakura followed Hinata momentarily.

"But! Isn't it normal to worry about the person you love when they are away?" She leaned in by the door slightly, "Are you ever worried?"

Hinata stopped mid-way to the cupboard, "About what?" (her voice rather high).

"When Sasuke is out on a mission, are you ever worried?"

'Midnight-cookies' skid off her plate as Hinata suddenly turned to face Sakura, her face completely pale, "Why would I worry about Sasuke?"

Sakura stared ahead in confusion, "Naruto… he told me that… you and Sasuke were… are you?"

"Are we what?" Hinata questioned rather sternly. Her eyes began to penetrate the other girl rather coldly, a characteristic she would have to avoid in the future keeping up the façade.

"Aren't you and Sasuke _seeing_ each other?" Sakura managed to squeak, "Isn't it perfectly normal to be worried about your significant other?"

Hinata's frown disappeared as she slowly brought back her usual stoic composure, "I think Naruto was mistaken," a fake smile followed by a fake laugh, "You see, he must have misinterpreted the situation, that's all."

Sakura eyed the other one, analyzing. "I was just wondering…"

Hinata swallowed a bit too hard as she placed the cookies and reached towards the beverages. "About what?" She heard Sakura hoping on top of the counter and turned to see her swinging her legs to and fro like a child.

"I was trying to imagine how hard it must have been for you… I… I'm not going to apologize for taking the initiative with Naruto but…" she paused, trying hard to focus her thoughts properly, "To be in love with someone for so long without swaying to anyone else during all of these years… is very noble in my opinion. I mean, it's a feat that I myself have tried to accomplish before but… it's _hard_. There are so many temptations to forget him and move on that you soon begin to doubt your own feelings for that other person. It's so easy to find someone else and move on.

There were times when I wanted to simply forget about him. And after I thought of such things, I would punish myself for being so unfaithful. And when I look back on it," her shoulders slumped faintly, "I begin to realize that those feelings were so misguided. I question whether I really loved him… or whether I was simply fooling myself for the sake of being able to say that there is someone that I liked. Because, it almost felt as if having someone to fawn over meant to be human. But when I looked at you… I always saw that glimmer in your eyes when you were watching over Naruto. I saw how you would get embarrassed simply if your gaze met with his, or even if he were to greet you, you looked as if you were the happiest person alive. It was genuine and true – I could tell that you very in love with him, and not a parasitic nuisance."

There was an abrupt silence before Hinata turned to face Sakura completely.

"I don't think that your 'love' was all that different from mine. I would say that at first, we were both attracted to those people simply because we were too stupid at the time. But… I think that your attraction to them physically had transformed into indisputable love," she smiled slightly, "You cared for that person when they were at their lowest and when they were in their time of need. You worried for them when the situation was dire and was relieved beyond point of tears when you found out that they were alright. What you felt was no different from what I did."

Hinata pushed the plate to Sakura initiating for her to take some.

"But," Sakura clutched onto a cookie as she slouched even lower in humiliation, "My feelings disappeared over time. Yours were crushed… by my own selfish desires."

Hinata grew silent.

"I am the source of your misery, don't you see? I am not worthy of having my feelings be compared to yours – not when I am spending my time in contentment while you are away on the sidelines watching." Sakura's thumb suddenly crushed the cookie in two, "I'm-!"

"Stop _pitying_ me."

Another pause. Sakura's eyes widened at the comment but dared not to look up.

"Don't you dare," Hinata began as all traces of her other self were disappearing, "Don't you dare pity me with that load of crap. Don't you dare look down upon me."

Her voice was now raising significantly, "You have your own life to attend to and I have mine. I don't try to interfere with yours and you don't try to with mine. Naruto isn't part of my life, so stop it with this half-attempt of a pathetic excuse to feel better about yourself."

Sakura lowered her cookie back unto the plate. "You're right…" She slid off the counter, "I _am_ trying to find means in justifying my actions. But… if you were to suddenly decide to try to snatch Naruto away from me…"

Hinata frowned at the comment but then smiled earnestly at the logic of her friend, "I would have to watch out for your triumphant revenge?"

There was a final silence before the girls broke out into a wholeheartedly laughter. It was normal at this point. Since practically everyone in the village knew of Hinata's crush on Naruto, it was only natural that the two would be on uneven terms. But now… it was normal. Making these sly remarks about their love lives and jokingly abusing each other's wounds was… _normal_. It was a means of preserving communication between the two, much like how Ino and Sakura would constantly bash at one another after their issue over Sasuke was resolved. Normal.

"Well then, how about a celebration of _your_ return?" she grinned sheepishly, "I can ask Tenten and Ino to join along tomorrow and the four of us can go down to the park and have a small picnic-gathering? It'll be fun for everyone!"

Hinata inwardly sighed at Sakura's chipper mood. It was amazing how the girl could change topics as if they did not even exist. Then again, so could she. Rubbing her forefingers together, Hinata cowered a little in response, "Alright, how about tomorrow around six? That way, the sun will be setting soon and we could enjoy some barbecue?"

"Amazing idea!" Sakura explained as she hopped off the counter, "I'll provide the meat; I know Ino can do veggies, and Tenten will have the bread and beverages ready. Do you think you can bring some utensils and blankets?"

Hinata nodded up and down.

"Excellent! Well, I won't keep you any longer; you're probably really tired already." Sakura made her way back to the entrance door and stopped shortly before continuing, "Have a good rest."

"You too. Don't wander off and get lost in this part of town." And with that, the front door was shut lightly closed as Hinata finished it off with the locks.

_That was close._ She grimaced. _I have to be more careful about stating my thoughts._

Hinata slid back to her room and began to undress herself. She turned on the bath water and slowly pulled herself in, grabbing the soap and shampoo along. _Peach_. No pun intended. Hinata stared at the wall in front of her absent-mindedly as the water began to overflow on her stomach. What Naruto had told Sakura was… ridiculous. Such things did not exist between her and Sasuke. But with Sakura trying to apologize was even more ridiculous. She did not need for her to feel sorry about the turn of events. _It just happens._ Her figure cringed as she pulled her knees closer together. Tears began to drip one by one, soaking the skin in-between her arms and cheeks. _It happens to everyone, everyone get's their heart broken._

Soft sobs and hiccups erupted. _It's only a matter of time before you too will move on._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Rain plummeted the following day. Unfortunately, Sakura suggested that they move the picnic-turned-failure unto her roofed veranda so that they could at least enjoy the rain. Autumn-scented candles were set up by Ino and Tenten brought extra umbrellas just in case. Fattening cake also found its way to the gathering. The girls sat at a large table as they got comfy in the chairs enveloped in cozy blankets.

"So, now that you're back, Hinata," Tenten chirped as she held onto her drink across the table, "You can't possibly have any excuses for not wanting to come and join us for the beach gathering. And so, a toast to your triumphant return and a start of your newly-made over frivolous life!"

"I thought that you guys had already gone to the beach about two weeks ago." Hinata recoiled before Tenten was able to begin the toast.

"Well, we were planning on to," Ino replied, "But because everyone was just so busy with their own missions we had to postpone the meet, which, by the way, is this Saturday and you are not allowed to _not_ come."

"That's right," Tenten added in, "This beach gathering's sole goal is to get you out of your house and into some else's bed."

Hinata chocked on her drink as the others burst out laughing. "Don't tease her so much!" Sakura replied in between giggles.

"I've talked to the others already, including Sasuke. This week works best for everyone." Ino chipped in after the laughter died down, "Think of it like a small reunion of our classmates, Hinata."

Hinata frowned a little at the comment.

Rain continued to drop harshly on the rooftop. Hinata slid lower into her seat. Her mind wandered to _that_ particular night.

_ "So, are going to continue to hide under my sheets?" his voice was rather harsh._

_ Hinata clamped farther into the bed, not budging to Sasuke's gentle tugs. "Leave me alone."_

_ "I would… but you are in _my_ bed after all." He chuckled a little… painfully._

_ Hinata gathered herself before lunging forward out of the bed suddenly before Sasuke had registered anything and was able to catch her. She hurriedly ducked away from his late reaction and ran towards the hall, pulling up her dress along the way. From behind, she could _feel_ Sasuke's frustrated steps until he caught up to her._

_ "Where are you going?"_

_ Hinata brushed aside his arm and glared back at him, "You are needed at seven, remember? You're already late enough as it is. I'm going home."_

_ "Hold on, about what you just said…"_

_ "I'm going home." Hinata stressed out the phrase once more before dashing off towards the locked door. Sasuke allowed the girl to leave abruptly without so much as a twitch._

And that was it. Soon after, he was called on a mission along with Naruto by Tsunade and Hinata was assigned to escort a high ranking individual from god-knows-where on a different mission of her own. The mission took longer than she anticipated… and seeing as how Naruto was still not back, it was uncertain how much longer Sasuke would be out. But that was perfectly alright. In fact, Hinata loved the idea of not having Sasuke in the village, threatening her of exposing her secret. It was a time when she could clear her mind off the issue at hand.

Hinata sat back up and turned towards the girls who were now in a deep conversation about what colour the other's swimsuit was. Without paying any mind to them and focusing merely on the rain, it was peaceful. It was tranquil.

**It's a lie.**

Hinata frowned. _It's a lie that I am feeling at ease without that nuisance around?_

**It's a lie that you have no feelings for him, and you know it.**

A sly smile slid across her face. _Sorry, but I don't plan on letting you control my emotions any longer. You had your chance with Naruto and look where that got you._ She glanced over to Sakura._ Nowhere. _It was so easy to manipulate the heart when it is reminded of its past mistakes. And yet, at the same time… it hurt to a point of no return, or so it seemed. Hinata took in a sharp breath to control her freshly made tears from the previous night. She couldn't let _that_ resurface once more.

Sakura seemed to have taken note of this and decided to move along the gathering into a different conversation. "So, how did your mission go, Hinata?"

Hinata snapped back momentarily as all eyes were glued on her. She blushed a little and began fondling the piece of fabric in her hands cautiously. _Another chance to refer away from all of that_. "Well, it was really boring. I don't think you want to hear about it."

Sakura shook her head in disproval, "No way, you were away for almost an entire month and expect nothing to happen?" Ino seemed to back her up on it as she raised her cup of hot chocolate.

"T-The only reason it took a m-month was because the man that I was esc-corting messed up on the directions." She managed to squeak out a reply as if apparent to be embarrassed by such a common mistake. Tenten sneered a little slyly.

"Oh? I wonder why that man messed up the directions?" she chuckled rather low, "Could it be he was distracted by the current _situation_ in front of him?"

On the inside, Hinata was slapping her palm into her forehead for such a stupid comment. _Damnit, I should have lied and said it was a woman._ "I-I don't know what you mean…"

Ino also jumped headlong into the topic, "I bet it had something to do with a young, innocent, kunoichi who is a tad bit unaware of her of sex appeal?"

The two went off about in squeals like a pair of two pigs. Sakura merely smiled a little without joining in. "So tell us, how _manly_ was he when you became worried about where in the world you guys were?" Tenten continued.

"I bet she just panicked all over the place, poor Hinata." Ino shook her head. Hinata laughed gently as if the comment held true. _Yeah, except that I was about to kick his ass if he didn't start making sense of the directions anytime soon._ She continued to smile and blush fervently. _Which he soon found it in himself as to where we were and learned quite soon that my tent was off-limits at night the hard way._ On the inside, she grinned proudly at her actions. No, by the end of the mission, this man was _terrified_ of her. Not that anyone in the village would believe him if he were to complain about her services…

"I hope he didn't do anything indecent to you," a sudden voice from behind echoed brightly in her ears, "You know, you should really report anything of that sort to Tsunade. She would surely have his head."

Hinata's gaze spun to the source behind her as the ever-lasting grin appeared in her line of vision. The same blonde specs of hair were being ruffled by the same hand as Naruto stood by one of the posts supporting the veranda. He was gazing earnestly at her without her realizing that her same stupid, love-struck expression reappeared until he focused on the woman sitting next to her. Hinata's face went cold.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura beamed just as radiantly, "You're back! Wh-when did you get here?" She had by now literary jumped from her seat and rushed to his side. Yet, she avoided to show any intimate signs of affection in front of everyone as she tugged at his jacket lightly. She was probably too embarrassed knowing how the other two would react, or perhaps she did not want the pain in Hinata's heart to increase from the sight. Naruto was clearly oblivious to this unspoken notion as he, in one fell swoop, lifted her off her feet and into his arms. The same goofy smile reappeared once more.

"Today, actually," he laughed whole heartily, "We just made it back a little after five. Tsunade wanted us to write a report as soon as possible, so we had to stick around for a while at her office. Sorry for the wait, but we're back now! And here to stay!"

"_Us_?" Ino cut in abruptly as Sakura flushed a mad red, ducking her head into his shoulder, "You mean Sasuke is back too? Well then, where is he?"

Naruto glanced back in the girls' direction still ignoring Sakura's attempts to slide off of his chest, "He, uh, said he needed to check up on something somewhere but promised that he would return to Sakura's after he was done. I told him that we needed to finalize the time of Saturday's get-together." Naruto's attention was suddenly drawn to Hinata promptly, "Also, he mentioned to tell you that he wanted to see you for something afterwards."

"Wh-what?" Hinata replied, the sound of disappointment evident. _Great, could you have sounded any more desperate?_

"I don't know the exact details; he just asked to pass on the message if I saw you by chance."

Hinata rose to her feet suddenly, unaware consciously that she had done so. "I-I'll be back soon." She managed to breathe out in an almost whisper before dashing down from the porch's steps and unto the road. She couldn't remember. She couldn't recall anymore at this point whether her friends even noticed her anxiety or not. She couldn't remember what face Sakura made and whether she looked as if she was worried for her friend. _She _couldn't even notice it much less. Hinata couldn't recall any of the streets she passed, or the people she tried so desperately to avoid running in to, or the time of how little it was to finally reach the door of _his_ house. She couldn't even remember how she even managed _to_ remember which road he live on, much less the number of his apartment. She couldn't recollect herself knocking at his door. There was no sound. There was no sound as she knocked, nor when the door creaked slightly before her as a tired figure slumped unto it unexpectedly. She couldn't recall the expression on his face when his curious one met with her out-of-breath counterpart.

And then, in one instant motion, she figured it all out.

** It's a lie that you have no feelings for him, and you know it.**

** It's a lie that you have created in order to protect yourself from other men.**

** You are afraid of falling in love again.**

** You already know the consequences of an unrequited love and cannot bear the idea of it happening again.**

** You cower away, trying to silence your true feelings through suppression and humiliation, but in the end all you're doing is hurting yourself.**

** You're afraid that this time may be the same as the last.**

_It is._

**But it's not.**

_You're right.__It's much worse than last time._

_ This time, it's not love. You don't fall in love with anyone within a couple of days of meeting them, much less when you feel in danger when around them._

_ This isn't love. It's false._

_ It is a means of escaping past pains and sufferings through physical pleasures. It's an impure and sinful way to go on about life._

** And since when have you been the type to follow your morals?**

"Hinata?"

**You, who has deliberately lied and deceived everyone around you for your own personal gain,**

** You, who has tricked and fooled everyone into believing that you are innocent and pure,**

** You are a hypocrite if you suddenly decide to justify yourself through morals and ethics.**

** Bottom line is you **_**crave**_** to have immediate attention and affection but… not just from anyone.**

"Hey, are you even listening to me?"

**You only long for **_**his**_** attention.**

"Hinat-!"

He was suddenly pushed back inside the apartment as the door forcefully slammed shut behind her.

…to be continued? ;] Hmm… a cliff-hanger :D


	6. Those Who Lose All Self Control

Can you imagine two updates within less than 24 hours of each other? :D I sure can't. This is quite exciting. I worked hard on this update since it is quite outside of my comfort zone. But... here it is :D This is a gift of my appreciation towards all of the people who commented and favorit-ed my fic... as well as a thanks to all those who have waited. I advise to avert your eyes and keep your innocence but really I can't figure out why you'd be reading this if it was already rated M. Then I guess you should skip on ahead until the next chapter. Hm... anyway, let us begin with the smut chapter and it's horror of indecency. Please keep in mind this is my first time writing something like this. And uh... gosh this is too embarrassing -.-

**Summary: **In everyone's eyes, Hinata has remained the same, even after so many years have gone by. She's still the same innocent, gentle, caring young woman. Even when the news of Naruto and Sakura hitting it off, the village felt incredibly sorry for the girl who had been in love for so long. But to Hinata, that was just what she had wanted everyone to see. Deep down, concealed behind her mask, Hinata is a completely different person. And only one person has been able to see behind the lies… and now he's more than determined to reveal the truth.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

**With Eyes That See the Bigger Picture**

**Episode 06**

Hungry, soft kisses found their way all over Sasuke's lips. Their inconsistency was showing the desperation and nervousness behind each contact as small hands tried to undo the buttons of his jacket without much progress. Sasuke couldn't help but spread a smile against the frantic kisses which now ceased from humiliation. Short, rapid breaths followed. Hinata was completely overwhelmed and out of control at this point. His jacket came loose.

"Hey there, aren't you going a bit too fast for your own good?"

The question was answered with more wet kisses now on the white undershirt. A chill ran through his spine as Sasuke grabbed hold of Hinata's wrists before they had time to slide to his belt. "Hey! Slow down, you're being unreasonab-!"

Hinata's lips now crushed his with as much force as she could muster. This time, she decided to go forth with a different perspective on this act by gently licking his lower lip. When no response came, she bit rather cruelly into the flesh causing a sudden jolt. His mouth opened ever-so-slightly in the process allowing Hinata enough access to daringly slide her tongue in. She wasn't sure how this was supposed to go. Her tongue shyly explored everything that came in contact; teeth, tongue, walls... She did not stop there.

Sasuke's mind was going insane. It was merely less than thirty seconds ago that he had dragged himself to open the door to the same young woman who had been avoiding him days before his departure. And now, her hips were grinding his dangerously fast. He could feel himself tense in the contact as the lump of lust soon pressed more firmly against the fabric of her clothes. Better yet, he began to feel the warmth radiating from her. And it drove him even farther into insanity knowing full well that this was because somewhere deep down, her body was reacting and becoming steadily wet.

She had the most fragile voice his ears ever dared to catch in such an act. Barely audible, her little moans were soft and extremely short for their own good. He wanted to _catch_ them. He wanted to engulf her completely. And his fantasy desires didn't stop there.

As Sasuke let loose of Hinata's flail hands, his own began to roam all over her hips before stopping at the hills. His thumbs rubbed gentle circles before harshly slamming himself to her, yearning for more contact time. The little moans soon became longer. This time, Sasuke pushed Hinata back against the apartment door (seeing as how they never made it past the front corridor) as he lifted her up by her thighs so that she was no longer standing, giving him more access to grind with her legs having been spread wider. It was strain-full at first but the results were worth it.

Hinata's shaking hands found themselves at his shoulders. They snaked around his neck and into the forest of black hair. At the same time, she was now pressing her own body closer to his to a point where she could _feel_ his hurried heartbeats. Hinata tried to rub herself against his chest somehow. Her own chest may have been smaller compared to the other females her age but that sure wasn't stopping Sasuke from growing more. His heavy gasps and hisses gave no avail from that statement.

And it wasn't long before those gasps began to manifest themselves into dirty dialogue.

"I want to fuck you." _Such crude language._ "I want to capture you, tear away everything that's on you, push you onto my bed, and fuck you relentlessly into those bed sheets."

A sly smile reappeared on her lips at the bold comment. "Oh? How so?" She might as well play along with Sasuke's sadistically growing side.

"In any position I desire," he gave a forceful slam as pain began to cloud Hinata's backside from the door, "I want to toy with you so much before doing it. I want to push my fingers _here and there_. Maybe  
with my tongue..."

Hinata's breathing shortened once more into frantic gasps. Sasuke lowered himself to plant wet kissed on her collarbone. Tracing the skin, he made his way up against the neck; he could feel her pulse going crazy. Lips continued to explore her jaw hungrily before moving to the corner of her mouth, careful to avoid their counterpart. He could see how impatient she was growing with him as she realized that he was kissing everywhere except her own lips. This made him even more evasive. Sasuke pressed himself closer right next to her right ear as he teased the lope with his teeth. More profanity followed.

"I want to violate you." that came as a chill to her, "Everything that you're hiding, I want to exploit it. I want to showcase everything that you have covered before flipping you over and plummeting into you. I want to do you in many naughty positions." Thoughts could no longer process through her mind. "I want to hear you scream from pleasure as I ram into you."

By now, Sasuke was fully supporting Hinata's body against the door with his own. The grinding has decreased to almost nothing. This would have frustrated Hinata if she hadn't realized that his hands were gliding over her back and down into her bottom. She let out a muffled sound as he gripped at her butt before pulling her into him and off the door. She was now completely in his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder from such an embarrassing act. It seemed as if she discovered a new side to Sasuke – the side that would invoke his sadistic personality to aid his sexual needs. He let out a low chuckle.

"You better not start backing down now," he hissed as he walked into the small living room. He placed (or rather threw) her on the couch with a thud before he started to take off his white undershirt. The already-undone belt came off next as he began to unzip the pants. He stopped momentarily after noticing Hinata's flushed face, "On your knees."

The order was so sudden that Hinata hadn't registered it thoroughly. Her mind gave the command to her body in broken lapses as she hesitantly lowered herself off the couch and to the wooden floor below. Her eyes were widened with a hint of fear as Sasuke placed one of his palms firmly against the back of her head. Fumbling through his pants all the same, Hinata finally understood his intentions. She reached out boldly and pulled down the fabric revealing only the navy boxers that were left unattended to... until she leaned in to tease him with soft kisses.

And then, the most unexpected sound escaped his mouth. Sasuke threw his head to the side as his grip tightened within her hair. The other hand desperately searched for something to hold balance on. Hinata's lips now began to overlap and wet the area where the bulge seemed to push through the most. Her fingers massaged the area below at the same time, her mental image forming of his private from the touch. The kisses grew deeper as she pressed herself closer to his arousal. Her hand roamed north to slowly peel away the article revealing the first signs of his hair. All the same she continued to rub the still clothed portion of his desires with her other hand, this time more roughly.

"P-puppy," he let out a deep groan, referring back to her previously stated new sex name, "Sh-shit!" Hinata pulled down the boxers a little as open air hit the tip of his area followed by more lips. Her kisses travelled to the side of his manhood just before dipping down as she pulled at his boxers one last time. All of his flesh was now exposed. Her fingers continued to toy with him and before he could realize it, she began to lick at it too.

Her tongue returned to the tip, licking gently and kissing away all of his throbbing needs. Her fingers had been rather aggressive on the other hand. Though, she was obviously not used to this experience. Sasuke took note of that after he realized that she would probably not find it in herself to put his private into her mouth. Yet, the attention he was receiving from her everywhere else was enough to satisfy him... at least for tonight.

Sasuke placed both hands to her head and raised her chin up to catch the sight-ly view below. She looked at him confused, as if wondering if she had done something wrong or against his preferences. Without an answer, Sasuke leaned down to pull Hinata back to her feet before pushing her back on the couch and climbing over. The same sardonical-smirk appeared, "My turn, puppy."

Before Hinata could muster any sound, Sasuke was already at pulling off her sweater and down her knee length skirt. He threw the clothes beside his own on the floor and reverted his attention to her exposed, heaving chest. Sasuke leaned to make himself comfortable on the couch and began to trace idle patterns on her stomach. Hinata brought her hands around his neck and reeled him in to steal a kiss. Slow and prolong, Hinata hadn't even the brain capacity to notice how Sasuke undid her bra strap loose and began fondling the skin.

He pulled away, ignoring Hinata's wantonly whimpers, focusing on playing with the flesh beneath his fingertips. Hinata pulled away her own arms and brought up one hand to her cheek, only to bite down on the finger moments later. Her tongue flicked violently every once in a while at it as her little moans grew louder and louder. Sasuke glanced once at her face before smiling crudely and pinching her nipples just as harsh. Hinata's entire body arched painfully into his but realized soon that he was positioned low enough to avoid that movement. It was as if he had predicted what she would do and placed himself deliberately in her way by pressing down on her, crushing her weak body into the couch more.

His lower part was now dipping at her covered skin. This made him a bit irritated as he realized he had forgotten to slip off that part of her clothing as well. Without so much as a warning, his hands left her chest before darting towards her panties and practically ripping them off. The shock was too unbearable for Hinata as she let out an unexpected yelp and tried to cringe herself away from his touch. That seemed to have failed. And before she could have opened her mouth for protest, Sasuke had lifted himself off of her and travelled down where he quickly attacked the previously neglected desires.

Now she had room to arch herself as much as she wanted. But Sasuke had been careful to remember to hold down her hips enough so she couldn't escape. He gazed hungrily at the wet sight below. Her hips were still trying hard to move as much as they could, having his firm grip on them, which only made it look like she was experiencing short spasms down there. For some reason, this turned him on more. It had seemed as if she was trying to thrust up to him rather than trying to run away. Her hands covered her face partially and upon closer inspection, he could see her licking at her fingers lustfully. Her eyes were already half lidded if not completely closed. This was the sign he needed to lean forward and begin from her stomach. Her spasms grew frantic as Sasuke licked and nipped at her. His tongue travelled slowly south before coming in contact with her sex and pulling back up teasingly. His lips remained hovering at her flushed skin. His breath left her feeling tickle-ish enough for her to let out a soft giggle. Seeing this, Sasuke's grip lessened a little.

"I want to play with you more down there, puppy." he announced in whispers, "If you dare to run away I will punish you _severely_."

Hinata glanced over seductively, "Hm? What if I want to be punished?"

Sasuke's grip tightened momentarily as he frowned in disapproval, "Stupid puppy, don't test my patience."

Hinata positioned herself so that she was now resting on the back of her elbows while still underneath Sasuke. "_Punish me_." she let out in the same whisper.

First mistake.

In the next second she found herself pulled back down as her hips were raised into mid-air. Her legs were placed over his wide shoulders, her womanhood merely inches away from his mouth. Hinata's hair was now a mess over the portions of the couch. She brought her hands around mouth and forehead, preparing for the worst. Her expression was panicked and her chest was rising and falling uncontrollably. She _loved_ what he was doing to her.

"Learn to listen to what people tell you." Sasuke scowled before he brought himself to her and began licking her folds intensely.

Frantic screams erupted from within her throat. Her chest heaved faster as she tried to move her hips in any way she possibly could. Hinata's fingers dove into her own hair, gripping herself from falling into the ecstasy. Sasuke's ministrations increased over time when she felt herself becoming more wet from both her needs and his love-making. She was dripping _everywhere_. And Sasuke made sure she continued to.

"Uh-! You like that, puppy?" in between kisses, "I've wanted to-!" more kisses, "To punish you for a long time now-! Since-! Since that night!"

Hinata tried to cover her mouth from allowing any more sounds from escaping. Tongue now hovered over her cavern.

"I wanted to punish you for the other night-!" He licked at it softly now, though his gentleness did not seemed to have been noticed by Hinata. "Damnit, puppy!"

The sight in front of him was too much. Her hole was open and wet, dripping cum down her bottom and staining the couch below. Her legs were spread wide, her thighs also having been slightly covered with the wetness. By now, even her fingers were wet from all of those attempts at concealing her moans. Her entire body was shaking slightly, _waiting desperately_ for his attention. Sasuke took the opportunity. His tongue darted into her madly.

She twisted and arched in response, her moans turned into wanting screams, "S-Sasu-ke!" Her breasts were bouncing lightly as her movements became needier. Her partner took note of that and suddenly ceased completely. Sasuke allowed her body to drop back on the couch as it continued to search for his affection. Her hand left her hair as she tried to reach for him, falling short. Her heart was sinking. Her eyes widened and her mouth quivered warningly. Until Sasuke thrust his middle finger inside. The smirk evident.

And the cycle continued.

Sasuke bent forward to kiss at Hinata's rib cage and travelling around her moving chest until he finally caught her nipple. The other hand caught hold of that one's partner and began to mound and pinch lovingly. All the while he added in another finger and increased the pace. He bit the pink flesh before lifting his face towards the one in distress. He loved the thought of him making her squirm from both panic and love... at the same time. She on the other hand could no longer keep eye contact with anything whatsoever. Another finger came inside and the pace accelerated once more.

"You're such a dirty puppy. I love knowing that I have such a dirty puppy." He sneered at her attempts to meet with his thrusts, "Do you want to be fucked that badly?"

A low grunt was the only thing he got.

"Do you want something other than my fingers, puppy?"

There was no dominant response.

"You only want _mine_, correct?"

Hinata could tell that his sadism had resurfaced once more.

"I won't allow for anyone else to be in here." He pressed farther inside, elucidating a moan.

Sasuke bent forward and kissed Hinata's closed eyelid gently, the thrusts remained just as quick. His kisses trailed to the tip of her nose and over the fingers the covered her lips. He pushed them away and took in her screams. The kiss became wet also. Much more than the first time he had tried to French with her. His fingers pulled out and found their way up her body to her other breast which was by now covered with her cum. Placing himself in between her, Sasuke continued to rub the empty sex. It was no longer describable how dirty both them were at this point. And Sasuke had proposed plans to become even dirtier with the previous statements too. Hinata could hear their skin coming down to rub and revert back only to slap once more for friction as the wetness emphasized. Thin layer of her cum was being stretched in-between their hips as they too began bruising from the impact. She could feel her breasts pulled on by the nipples harshly only to drop back after they slipped from his grip and restart the ministration again. How could he possibly want to continue after she had come all over so many times? His hips just came back down for another wave of adrenaline. _Oh that's right._

She smiled childishly under his lips and replied to him with a loving peck.

Sasuke stopped everything at the notion. Pulling back, he stared at Hinata with a blank expression, unable to figure out what exactly he was supposed to do or say about how she just responded. Hinata continued to stare with the same innocence... but this time, it was genuine.

It was her turn to make him release.

Her kind expression had begun to weigh down on Sasuke. He couldn't understand what had happened and if he should worry or not. To some, it may have seemed unreasonable for Sasuke's reaction, but he knew Hinata well enough to not fall into her trap. Thus, as he stood up and began walking away from the couch to cool down his head, it was no surprise to him when he was suddenly on the floor with a pair of mischievous eyes glaring from above. She had topped him this time and was working hard to continue sliding against his arousal. Her fragile hands roamed his chest tenderly before stopping to put on more weight on them as she literary began to hump him. Sasuke was appalled beyond words - not that he didn't enjoy it when Hinata expressed herself like this.

Her little moans resurfaced before he realized that she began responding to his sex once more. In a small groan she called out shyly, "R-round two."

And automatically she could feel his private jolting against her cavern.

Raising his hips in response, Sasuke gripped her once more by her bottom and began moving her roughly against himself. Her hands quickly tried to stop his as she did her best to try to convince him to slow down. Her breathing had by now accelerated to new heights. "P-protection." she managed to squeak out without any more erotic sounds following after.

Sasuke blinked in confusion, "You mean you-? You actually want me to-?" He paused at her careful nods as she tried to avert his eyes. "Puppy, you better not be lying to me."

Hinata smiled prideful on the inside knowing she had caused Sasuke's mood to resurface for the third time tonight. He slipped her off his lap and walked over to his bedroom. Sitting up straighter, Hinata glanced around the ruffled room.

Their clothes had been flung in a disorganized mess on the floor. She took note of the missing jacket that was probably still back in the corridor, the white undershirt that was crumpled in the corner of the room, the blue jeans that lay hanging from the coffee table, the navy boxers which were sticking from underneath the couch, and... _her_ clothes. The sweater and knee length skirt she wore to the gathering had been thrown aside by the jeans. Her bra was still on her, dangling from her arms low enough that it no longer served a purpose. And her underwear? Well, that she found near the door since it must have been torn off with such force. Among the mess she could cite the watch Sasuke probably took off at some point and the headband she wore. Hinata couldn't recall when that had come off. Glancing over, the couch was in no better shape. The clues of their love-making could be found from the couch to the spot on the floor they had just been on.

Stretching herself slightly, Hinata tugged at her hair. It probably looked worse than the room did by far. No doubt if Sakura or the others had come to learn of such recent events, her reputation would sink down the drain in record time.

But, neither of those things was important at the moment. Not when _he_ stood at the doorway to his bedroom and staring at the scatter minded sight in front of him.

"So you plan on to continuing on the floor?" he smiled, cocking his head all the same.

Hinata replied with the same expression, "Why not? We have already been all over the place... the alleyway, your bathroom, the kitchen table, in the hallway..." she paused slightly, "Does it matter where? Isn't it all the same?"

This time Sasuke scowled unexpectedly, "It doesn't matter to you where we do it?"

"It doesn't matter where you relieve your stress." Hinata cut in, "As long as it's in a decently private space, I could care less."

"As long as no one else knows what we're doing, is that it?" his voice was now rising.

"I don't see why you should be getting upset about not publicizing your sex life!" now her nerves also rising, "Who even does that other than prostitutes?"

Sasuke started towards Hinata. He lowered himself in front of her face and stated, "You're right. As long as we keep it hidden we can go about our daily lives, am I right?" Hinata clutched at her knees suddenly in fear.

"As long as I have my way with you, your secret is safe," the crudeness returned, "As long as I am able to fuck you up all I want, your secret is safe."

"That was what you proposed before." Hinata frowned back at him.

"Then," he paused licking his lower lip, "You better give me a good reason to keep my mouth shut. So don't disappoint me."

Sasuke pushed himself forward for another long make-out session but found himself on his back once more. This time it was Hinata who initiated the sex. Her lips avoided his altogether and focused more on the chest below. The grinding from before resumed.

"Hm... puppy..." Sasuke's voice was straining, his arms were lifelessly trying to grab hold of her. "Puppy, hurry up."

This time, it was Hinata's turn to look dumbfounded. "Didn't you just tell me to make it worthwhile? How can I if you want me to hurry up?"

Sasuke grunted in annoyance. He found her hips, and raising her above him, positioned her at his tip. "Yeah, you better. Unlike you, I need to rough sex to feel good." His breaths hitched as he hissed out the next statement, "I want my puppy riding on me. I want to see you wet all over."

He suddenly pushed forward. Hinata quickly covered her mouth from making too much noise but the pain was too much. It wasn't like the fingers had been. There was nothing pleasurable about this experience. Yet she was determined to make it believable enough for Sasuke to think she too was enjoying herself. If not, what was the meaning of all of this if her secret wouldn't be safe? Her tears gave no avail.

And then he stopped.

By this point, Hinata's tears were dripping through her fingers and small sounds of pain were audible if the room was completely silent. Sasuke sat up to cover his hands around her waist. His head was on par with her ears. "Puppy... You're going to have to relax." his voice was low and soothing, "The first time is always painful."

Hinata shook her head. "Please, anything else..."

Was she cowering away from the deal so soon?

No. Sasuke would not accept that. "All I need to do is break through your barrier."

He began to lift up Hinata who looked like she was about to have a stroke. Carrying her over to the couch, Sasuke lowered her on her back and regained his previous position. Seeing this, Hinata tried to shove him by pushing away his shoulders but saw no aid as his sex plunged into her once again. Her body cringed from the pain, her arms losing their strength, her cries echoing through the room. Sasuke sensed it soon enough and without any hesitation pressed forward with much force. The couch was now screeching from the pressure.

"Ahh-!"

Tears spilled all over her cheeks. The tips of her hair strands were moistened from them and clung to her face. Her fingernails dug into his back from all of the anger bottled up inside. She could feel his head at her shoulder, rubbing gently into her as his breaths quickened. He was _enjoying_ this?

"Hm! Puppy-!" he kissed at the skin feverishly, "You feel incredi-ah!"

His thrusts increased. And something... odd... was happening to Hinata.

"M-more-!" his body was almost shaking. Hinata's was no better. There was something within her that started to churn. The pain was still there, oh it was definitely still there. But... something else was also present. Hinata's hips suddenly began to rise. Her arms snaked around his neck as she pulled him in for a hungry kiss. She made contact with his chest too... his insanely beating chest. And then, the worst happened.

"S-Sasuke-!" her voice came out in a quick set of moans, "Sasuke please-!"

His chuckle filled her ears understanding well that he had reached his destination point, "What is it that you want, puppy?"

Her moans turned into pleasurable screams. "I-! I can't-!"

"Can't what, _puppy_?"

Everything was spinning at this point in her mind.

"I-I want t-to-!"

"Want to what, _puppy_?"

Her bottom half of the body was slamming as hard as it could against Sasuke's. She no longer had any control over herself, allowing her desires to ride this one out. The wetness was fresh once more.

"I-n-need-!"

"Need. What? _Pup-py_?"

A scattered scream resonated within the apartment (and who knows if outsiders heard it). The wetness splattered all over their hips, waist, stomach - Hinata's lower part was shaking intensely and yet continued to hit against his just as he did with hers with whatever strength they had left. Sasuke hadn't even bothered to lift his head from her shoulders as he relentlessly tried to kiss anything that was of her. His legs began to give away as he clumsily landed on her, enclosing any space between the two bodies; he hadn't even thought to pull out of her. Their heavy breaths radiated against one another, both chests heaving into the others.

Knowing that his weight was probably too heavy on Hinata, turning his head slightly, Sasuke managed to steady himself back upright.

His hair was a mess too.

Hinata smiled at the sight and began closing her eyes lazily as her arms dropped from his back uselessly on the couch. Her consciousness was slipping away from her, seducing her into slumber. Sasuke bent forward one last time to kiss the tender area below her eye. It was a tad red from all of her crying. Breathing into the flushed skin he finally added.

"I love you. My stupid, little puppy."

**...review? Actually please don't, it's too embarrassing :I**


	7. Those Who Run In Shame

So… here we are. I am making two posts under this story today and one more under another story I am currently doing called, "Open Field". I thought it was a cute idea. Please enjoy the hangover chapter.

**Summary: **In everyone's eyes, Hinata has remained the same, even after so many years have gone by. She's still the same innocent, gentle, caring young woman. Even when the news of Naruto and Sakura hitting it off, the village felt incredibly sorry for the girl who had been in love for so long. But to Hinata, that was just what she had wanted everyone to see. Deep down, concealed behind her mask, Hinata is a completely different person. And only one person has been able to see behind the lies… and now he's more than determined to reveal the truth.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

**With Eyes That See the Bigger Picture**

**Episode 07**

The radio was humming something about the weather the next day. It was raining. Hinata sat upright to a fresh migraine only to collapse back into the bed and cover the blanket over her head. Cover the _cream_ blanket over her head. She bolted back up.

_No way. Not again._

She glanced around to find herself in the familiar bedroom surrounded by familiar bed sheet embedded with familiar scent. What she wasn't expecting was the familiar voice croaking to her jolts. "Mph…stop moving and go back e'nm schlmp-eep."

Hinata froze. She peeked under the blanket after a moment had passed to check her assumptions.

_Damn it._

Not only was she still stark naked, a muscular pale hand had been enclosed around her stomach belonging to the second naked body that lay next to her. The person had fallen asleep on his stomach. His face was embraced into the pillow having random strands of hair stick out here and there. His shoulders were covered in faint pink scratches that looked painful to the touch. And everything below that… well, he _was_ naked after all. Hinata reached over to brush away the strands lightly. Her actions didn't seem to be appreciated as Sasuke rolled over to top her with his signature scowl visible.

"Why aren't you asleep? It's six-in-the-freakin'-morning." He mumbled with annoyance.

Hinata stared back blushing at his bare chest. _Why are you so embarrassed if the two of you did it last night? Shouldn't you be used to this sight?_

Flushing up to her ears, Hinata spun around so that now she lay on her stomach, avoiding Sasuke's gaze from above. _Weren't you the one who insisted to not avoid your "inner desires"? _

Sasuke smiled gently at her and bent to kiss her own bruised back. "I bet we match," he chuckled against the skin.

Hinata buried her face deeper into the pillow as her entire body quivered from the touch. Her shoulders rose up slightly as she tried to scurry away from his lips. She suddenly felt his fingertips hold her at waist as a sharp pain unexpectedly arose. Hinata nearly jumped causing Sasuke to quickly let go. He glanced down at her, spotting the fresh marks that he realized must have been caused by him last night from having constantly crushing her with his own hands. Another small smile appeared, "Sorry about that. Guess I sort of forgot how rough I was with you."

When he got no response, Sasuke pressed himself a little closer. He brushed aside the hair to reveal her neck, leaning in to caress it with small pecks. "Did you enjoy it?"

A quick grunt was his reply.

Sasuke laughed softly at her neck, "Is that a yes or a no?"

Hinata turned her head to the side as she stared ahead towards the window. The kisses ceased. To her surprise, he just collapsed back on top of her and slid to the side, his arm carefully back on her waist. She could feel his even breaths on her shoulder. She turned her head to the other side to notice that he was still staring at her but with a leering smile now.

Leaning forward, Sasuke battled a pair of very stubborn hands before finally reaching her lips. While Hinata was too distracted, his hand slowly found its way in between her thighs to stroke. Her breaths hitched instantly. It felt… sticky.

"Well, I enjoyed last night."

Hinata frowned a bit at the situation before focusing her thoughts completely, trying hard to ignore the needy hand that was massaging her, "S-since when are you so open about your opinions? What happened to your usual stoic personality?"

Sasuke's hand slid a bit north, "I'm always open when I'm around people. I'm a _very_ social person. You should try it too sometime. You can really get to know someone that way." He glanced at the body next to his teasingly, "How about we get more social in the shower?"

Hinata rolled her eyes. The pain in her head hadn't gone away thus her mood would only get fouled with each passing minute. The aches from her previous night's "fun" weren't helping any either. Sasuke had now lay to rest back on his stomach as his face returned to the pillow. Hinata gazed at his back once more. She had definitely done a number on his shoulders. Her fingers began to trace circles at the scratches idly finding it amusing how he winced every now and then.

"P-mvu-py!"

A goofy smile plastered across her face, "Hm? Does that hurt?"

Sasuke glanced through the fabric with his usual scowl. Reaching over, he squeezed gently at her hips, exposing a sharp gasp. His own goofy smile also appeared too, "I don't know, you tell me."

Hinata returned back to face the window, frowning. There were a few scurries from behind before he too made himself comfortable again and began to doze off. Light breaths followed as Sasuke returned slowly to his sleep.

That was this morning.

Now she had been standing in front of her door, having trouble unlocking the contraption. The rain was pouring madly outside as her headache increased. Hinata had left Sasuke's house merely three hours ago and went on a stroll to a local café. After her usually dosage of caffeine, she was now stumbling inside the house. **Maybe you should have left a note or something..?**

Hinata scowled at her reflection in the mirror. Not only was she tired from having to wake up so early, being quite sore from previous night's activities did not help any either. She was surprised at her own stamina but was more overwhelmed by Sasuke's to even notice hers much.

Sasuke was though… without disputable reasons, not only easy on the eyes but quite satisfying as a partner in bed. She wasn't even going to argue with his fine "skill" at making a woman feel amazing afterwards (even if it was a pain to lose her virginity, especially in such an aggressive manner as his), much less his technique of driving her crazy.

She made her way to her bed. _I wonder how many women he's had in bed before achieving such a reputation._

She then shook her head relentlessly and stirred in her sheets. _Whatever. What do I care?_ Her other counterpart remained silent hence forth without any argument as she dozed off to sleep.

It wasn't until later towards the noon that she was awakened by the nuisance of her phone. Hinata lazily slid off the bed and nearly crawled over the night stand to pick it up. Her muscles ached terribly but her heart suddenly ceased to function as the voice over the other line had registered in her ear. "Hinata," the chill ran through her spine, "Good afternoon, Hinata."

"G-good afternoon… father."

"I called you home phone several times with no answer," he then ended his statement abruptly waiting for Hinata's answer.

"I do have a life outside my house, father," she tried her best not to sound as if she was vomiting on the words between clenched teeth, "I was out buying groceries and other various shopping's."

There was a momentary pause on the other line, "I see." Another pause. "You haven't forgotten our rule, yes? We're expecting you this Saturday."

Hinata suddenly cursed inside. "This Saturday? Father really, that's only in a couple of days… and I only recently arrived. A few friends decided to take me out to the beach to rest up that Saturday. Why don't I come by the following two instead?"

Hinata could practically feel the menacing frown from her father yet he mustered enough strength not to show his frustration, "Alright, well argued. I'm convinced. We shall see you next Saturday and the one after; do not forget."

"I won't, father. Have a good day then."

There was no reply on the other line. Hinata placed the phone back slowly. One crisis just piled up onto the next. Now she was obliged to come to the gathering, otherwise she wouldn't hear the end of it from her father (who always managed to keep up with everything current in town as if he was a bustling gossip market lady.) Hinata returned to her bed to continue her afternoon nap. She would have to call in with Sakura sometime later that day. Rain began to pour down from the sky outside.

Sasuke's hand hit the sheets next to him emptily. Automatically, he bolted upwards to find that the space had been unoccupied for quite some time now. He glanced around the room. There was no "romantic" smell of coffee from the kitchen or the humorous clichéd moment of finding her still dressing into her clothes. There was nothing. She had woken up early and left his apartment. That was it. Sasuke returned to his pillow and stared at the ceiling above. Perhaps he had scared her off with his sudden confession..?

A dull ring of the phone resonated among the walls. Sasuke peeked at the phone which stood by the digital clock; _13:07_. He reached over the night stand to pick it up. "Hello…" he mumbled.

"H-hey, Sasuke." A nervous voice shook through the other end, "Are you awake yet?"

_Sakura, _he thought inwardly, "Yeah. What's up?"

"Um, well…" she stuttered madly, "H-Hinata just called in to reserve her place at our gathering… and you were two were the only ones who needed to check in. So then… do you also plan to tag along with us this Saturday?"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed a little. "Y-yeah. I guess so, if everyone else will be there…"

"G-great!" enthusiasm present, "I shall tell Naruto to confirm the reservation. I'll send you the directions later today. See you then."

"Alright. Bye." The phone met the receiver abruptly. Sitting back up, Sasuke searched for his pants. _So she's planning to come along as well._ Small droplets skidded down his window slowly.

**Kind of short, I know. But there really wasn't much exciting things happening in this chapter. I guess it's like a hangover chapter. Right after the exciting chapter 6, chapter 7 dulls with a maddening headache… :/**


	8. Those Who Overcome Themselves

Second update for today. The entire time I was listening to Olafur Arnalds. Blame him for the inconsistency ;p School is about to end in a couple of days. Hopefully my uploads will be constant!

**Summary: **In everyone's eyes, Hinata has remained the same, even after so many years have gone by. She's still the same innocent, gentle, caring young woman. Even when the news of Naruto and Sakura hitting it off, the village felt incredibly sorry for the girl who had been in love for so long. But to Hinata, that was just what she had wanted everyone to see. Deep down, concealed behind her mask, Hinata is a completely different person. And only one person has been able to see behind the lies… and now he's more than determined to reveal the truth.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

**With Eyes That See the Bigger Picture**

**Episode 08**

The Sun was bright and annoying to the eyes. Hinata squinted the entire way as the ensemble loaded off the transit bus. Ino and Sakura were chatting idly with Naruto following them behind. Tenten too was preoccupied with Neji to notice anything. Temari was discussing the oncoming weather with Lee and Shikamaru who was trying hard not to seem bored. Choji was examining the brochure with hard intent. The only ones who seemed to tense for anything were Hinata and Sasuke who were walking slowly behind the entire group. Occasionally Sasuke would give forth a yawn as Hinata continued to try to make out the scenery around them.

The greenery was indeed mesmerizing. All around the trees were arching over the dirt pathways that lead to the seaside resort. The bushes seemed to guard any side path from the dirt road for intruders – more or less, it was nearly impossible to see anything through the dense forest. And to add on, it seemed as if no life exited beyond the woods as a single bird or rabbit dare to make sound. It may have looked eerie to some, but Hinata found certain level of comfort in the silence as she continued to tread after the rest.

Solitude, peace, relaxation. The wind played on her cheeks to and fro.

A hand sneaked around Hinata's waist abruptly. She took in a quick, silent gasp before looking down to realize whose hand it was. _That one again_; the same one that had been oh-so aggressive with her before. She looked back up towards the source who was casually staring at the group ahead.

"Didn't I say that I don't want people to misunderstand?" she hissed under her breath.

A low chuckle erupted from his throat, "Isn't it better that they think that we are a couple rather than fuck buddies?"

Hinata's face turned scarlet to pale blue in one instant. "Shut the hell up-! What sort of rude language are you using-!"

Sasuke turned his head away to his opposite side from Hinata – the sly smile evident. "Looks like I'm not the only one with a 'potty mouth'."

His fingers began to carefully massage the hill of her hip. _His favourite spot_. Hinata grimaced a bit. She reached towards his hand to brush it off but stopped midway as his own slid back to her butt and continued there. Hinata nearly sprinted forward but managed to catch herself after the first two steps. She turned back slightly to notice the smirk on his face as he tried to cover it by his hand.

Neji seemed to notice that something was off and turned his attention to his cousin and straight towards Sasuke with a glare before back to Tenten. Hinata slowed down a bit for Sasuke to catch up to her pace momentarily.

"If Neji suspects anything, I doubt he's find it in himself to withhold it from the head of the family." Hinata mumbled between her lips, "And trust me, it won't just be trouble for me… you'd be in deep water as well."

Another gust of breeze startled the group. Hinata felt a pattern of breath against her neck. Her entire body cringed before the voice again.

"Promise I won't slip up," his fingers once more wove themselves around her hip, "But I'm always up for a risk."

"I swear," Hinata scowled back, "I swear that one day you will find yourself in a very painful position."

He let out a secret laugh, "Looking forward to it then."

The group came to a halt before the entrance way of the seaside resort. Naruto went on ahead with Sakura to check in as the rest piled by the cliff that overlooked the ocean below. They had arrived much later in the day for their five hour long trip as the sun was already beginning to set. Below Hinata could spot a number of other residents who were still dallying among the waves and resting on the beach. The waters were calm as they lightly hit the bottom rocks and skidded back out. She leaned against the railings cautiously for support, her heart speeding at a dozen beats. Though she would rarely admit it, Hinata was not the type to be fond of high altitudes. Yet she wanted to remain at such a dangerous place just to observe the landscape before her as much as possible. She even thought about reaching out with one of her hands towards the horizon, but could not bring herself to do it. She turned her head slightly to catch sight of the rest, glad to know that she wasn't the only one who was enthralled by the view.

"Do you think that it'll be too late to go visit the ocean today?" Tenten called out idly.

"I think it would be too dark by the time we descend down the cliff." Lee answered as he daringly leaned closer, "But I think that the resort has an outdoor pool we could occupy later on tonight. The weather is looking clear and the wind should die down."

"Then we should make it a goal today to at least get in the pool tonight!" Temari suddenly cut in, "Let's at least accomplish something on day one."

Tenten and Lee nodded in agreement as the rest pitched in and the conversation left to different heights.

Hinata's hair casually followed the summer breeze. She continued to stare ahead, noticing the different cast hues of the sunset. The railing suddenly jolted a little, sinking her heart in fear. Looking down, she noticed a pair of hands that clutched to the railings right next to hers. His head rested on her shoulder unexpectedly. "Your knees are shaking."

He searched for her neck before gently brushing his lips across the skin. Hinata cringed at the touch. "Stop..." she murmured under her breath, "We're in a public place… near people who know us."

His assault ceased but his head remained at her shoulder. Instead, Sasuke too stared at the sight in front before giving a child-like smile. "You should consider my proposal instead of trying to lurk in the shadows about our relationship."

"Pretending to be a couple is harder than trying to hide the truth." She replied rather coldly, "Stop trying to misguide other people."

Sasuke suddenly brought his arms around her waist and pulled in. His head left her shoulder as he quietly whispered enough for her to hear, "Too late."

"Hey! The reservation is done! Let's go inside." Naruto's voice beamed through her ears rather sharply. It was as if a string was tugged at her heart to sink it lower. Pushing away from Sasuke's embrace, Hinata managed her way with the rest of the group. Turning away, she could not see his frustrated glance.

"Toast time, everyone!" Sakura announced shortly after everyone piled into the open room. The company had checked in and now occupied the lounge that was kept aside for their party. Down the hallway were all of the rooms that they were to soon pile into as well. "In recognition of this successful trip, let's all make a toast for an amazing week to come."

Everyone picked up their soda beverages and clanged the bottles together before taking a sip.

"Also, since I have everyone's room number, how about we take care of that as well while we're all still here?" Naruto chirped in afterwards, "If there are some of you who wanted to pair up beforehand, we arranged that as well."

"I'll call out the groups," Sakura continued in harmony, "There are eleven of us, so one person will have to stay alone in one room. The people who wanted to pair up before hand have the following room numbers. Tenten and Neji will be in room nine, next to them in room ten will be Choji and Lee. Room eleven will be occupied by Shikamaru and Temari. Naruto and I will take room twelve. Ino has volunteered to take a solitary in room thirteen."

She paused and looked at the two remaining.

"You two called in a bit late… so if you guys don't mind, the two of you will be staying in room fourteen."

"Alright, then let's all go unpack." Tenten exclaimed, "Ten o'clock will be the meeting hour at the outdoor pool. Don't be late!"

The rest began to slowly pile forth into the hallway to their respected rooms. Hinata made her way hastily towards the last room before anyone else were able to catch sight of her expression. She was about to close the door behind her when her roommate slid in. "What a turnabout this is." Sasuke sighed heavily.

"I wasn't the one who planned this." Hinata rebutted as she began to set down her clothes on her side of the drawer, "You can ask Ino to switch with her if you want."

A smile crept across. "And miss out on the chance to see what you look like in the mornings?" There was a momentary pause, "Were you embarrassed? Is that why you left?"

The atmosphere took a sudden turn south. Hinata stopped her cleaning and turned to face Sasuke. Her gaze was empty. "I left because I had errands to take care of. My schedule was tight that day."

She returned back to the drawer, putting away the last of her clothes.

"I'm sure you had plans yourself. I didn't intend on keeping you busy that morning."

Without a warning, her left arm was jerked back as she was toppled over on the bed. The figure above remained unmoving as an irritated scowl emerged. Hinata waited a moment before trying to wiggle her way out, without avail. Her own irritation was quickly rising.

"I need to go run an errand. Let go." _Get off_.

She was responded to with a swift attempt to undo her jacket. In a panic, Hinata tried to brush off his advance. Her heart accelerated to new heights. Her face was flushed. _Not here. Not now._ Sasuke bent forward to nuzzle at her shoulder again. His hands began to roam her chest harshly, rubbing at the fabric. She could feel his heavy breathing on her skin as it crawled and spread about her neckline. Unconsciously, she leaned forward.

That gave the initiative Sasuke needed to pull down her shirt and undo the jeans. He stopped abruptly, overlooking the sight below. By now, Hinata shut her eyes and was having a hard time trying to breathe evenly. Sasuke reached forward and traced her features on the side before pulling away completely. He got up and walked to the window of the room, leaving behind the beguiled one. Hinata peeked slightly at his back.

"What's wrong?" she croaked hoarsely. Her mind had wandered away and was trying to reconcile back. Sasuke remained at the sill, now leaning against it. His forehead pressed to the pane as he closed his eyes to take in the cool surface.

"You're really heartless, you know that puppy?"

Hinata winced at the name softly. She rose to her knees, adjusting her shirt properly along the way. "I'm heartless because I do not want to have sex with you 24-7?"

"Shut up already."

That came as a brutal punch to her. Hinata ceased to move much less look at him. Her body refused to budge, her heart grew cold.

"You leave without replying, you neglect my actions, and you act like you have a stick up your ass. You piss me off to no ends." Sasuke continued his rant in the same hiss as before, "At least be humane."

Hinata's hands were now shaking. "H-humane? You want me to be _humane_? After you assault me every day with your unpredictable hormonal needs? I'm not someone who enjoys to physically touching as much as you do, apparently. You constantly violate my private walls and leave afterwards without a word. And you expect _me_ to be humane?"

_This time, it's not pretend. This time, you're really letting out all of your emotions?_

"I-I am a person also! Stop disregarding my personality." She now heaved her words, "How can you expect me to be humane after all that I went through regarding my love life?"

_After you found out that your attempts to try to win him over were futile._

"And you just barrage me with your own personal desires, ignoring my own." Tears began to roll. "I try my best everyday to let go of the past and live a normal life. And here you come by and decide to obliterate it all!"

A knock from the other side of the door erupted. Sasuke turned around in response.

"I'm not like you! I'm still trying to recov-!"

In two wide steps Sasuke enclosed the distance and placed himself on top of Hinata, finishing her statement with his own lips.

"Hinata? Are you alright in there?" Sakura's voice echoed behind the door. Hinata's own muffled voice was engulfed by the one before her as she struggled to release herself. More tears ran down her cheeks when she realized that she was not strong enough. "Hinata?"

Sasuke departed fleetingly before pulling her up into his arms forcefully. All of a sudden, Hinata brought her own arms around his neck and pushed in tighter. Her lips found his as she tried to desperately get a response.

"Hinata, I'm coming in."

The door gave a menacing squeal.

**It's a lie that you don't want his attention. You want to be taken in by someone else in order to forget the past pain. You want to be loved by someone who is able to **_**see**_** you for who you are. You want to be found out. You want to be exposed for your crimes and then embraced for your real persona. You want to have that type of person more than someone who has labeled you beforehand as 'innocent'.**

The door slammed back shut loudly, followed by frantic footsteps.

**That is why you challenged him. You wanted to see whether he would be able to **_**see**_** through your actions. You wanted someone to finally be able to realize your intentions and to compliment your true personality. Your heartless, cold, sarcastic, moody, irrational, misanthropic personality. What you weren't expecting at the end of it all was the outcome of your own feelings.**

Hinata pushed down his body to the sheet below as she now reined over him. She nearly ripped off the light blue shirt he wore as his chest rose and fell anxiously. Her hips began to move dangerously.

_You're dirty._

Her actions came to a sudden halt.

_Your personality is disgusting. And your sexual influence over him is repulsive._

Hinata's hands rose to her face shaken. Her voice could only come out in spare spasms.

_There is nothing worth to think yourself highly over him._

Her palms hid the tears that were gushing madly. In an almost whisper, Hinata barely managed to squeeze out the words.

"Stop."

Sasuke's eyes widened a little at the statement, trying to control himself. "Wh-what?"

"P-please don't abandon me," a hiccup, "Not now at all times."

_You are a horrible person to cling to him._

"I am horrible to cling to you like this… but-! But it's your fault that I-!"

_It's nauseating to know how quickly you've managed to forget about your past affection. How easy it is for you to switch preferences when something doesn't work out._ _And now you dare to blame him for it?_

Sasuke held Hinata at her waist gently as he attempted to sit back up.

"I love you."

A long moment of silence followed.

"Love me back."

…**comment?**


	9. Those Who Admit to Honesty

This chapter is oh-so more content and happy as opposed to the one before it ;] I couldn't just simply disappear for another two months. My conscience wouldn't let me :

**Summary: **In everyone's eyes, Hinata has remained the same, even after so many years have gone by. She's still the same innocent, gentle, caring young woman. Even when the news of Naruto and Sakura hitting it off, the village felt incredibly sorry for the girl who had been in love for so long. But to Hinata, that was just what she had wanted everyone to see. Deep down, concealed behind her mask, Hinata is a completely different person. And only one person has been able to see behind the lies… and now he's more than determined to reveal the truth.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

**With Eyes That See the Bigger Picture**

**Episode 09**

"Love me back."

Hinata peered through her fingers that concealed her complexion. The flustered cheeks of the young man sitting in front of her came to view first, followed by the same irritated frown that soon slipped into a simper. Hinata retreated back as Sasuke leaned in response, nudging their foreheads together. His eyes remained closed as he took in a deep breath.

"That wasn't a request." Sasuke replied rather boldly. He pressed himself closer so that Hinata found herself against the wall that the bed was next to. Her breaths hitched abruptly. She soon found her in the same familiarly ruthless embrace. "Hinata, love me back."

This time, the frantic kisses belonged to him followed by the even more anxious fingers that snaked their way to undress the shirt. He could hear them, the small whimpers that barely escaped her mouth. "S-Sasuke-! Wai-!"

One shirt came off, followed by the other. Hinata's hands finally managed to break through to push away her partner… until she was caught once more.

And then, she had submitted. All of the energy and emotion from before faded as Hinata gave in to Sasuke's hold. Her heart gave out a meek tug before it sank below to a point where she could hardly breathe. Her arms grew weak as she allowed to be lowered beneath him. Her head lolled to the left side as she brought her hand to cover her tears. The other clutched at the bed sheets. Sasuke brought down himself, careful not to crush the frail figure below. His head hung over hers slightly as his own breaths warmed the cheeks of the significant other. In a low groan, he closed the space between them. At the same time, she let out a heavy sigh as the last of her defense gave loose.

There was a strange, nostalgic feel about this situation. It was warm, gentle, and sweet - similar to the short moments that they shared in between the fierce night before. Her mind was clouded within the inner turmoil yet it seemed as if nothing else mattered at this point. Her body naturally nuzzled itself to frame his like a puzzle piece. Her lips parted as she struggled to find the voice from within. Her hands encompassed the memorable wide set of shoulders and dug her fingers softly into the jet black strands. She could feel the other's heartbeat in anticipation, pounding desperately against her own chest.

_Sickening_. **Daring**. _Disgraceful_. **Chanceful**. _Putrid_. **Innovative**. _Tainted_. **Blossomed**.

Honesty.

"How can you say that you love a person like me?"

His pecks gave no sign of hindrance.

"How can you say that after you summarized all of my flaws that make you angry? How can you say that when you basically told me that you hated me? Or that I too have stated that I hated you as well? How can you say that when I still…" Hinata brought her arms to conceal her face. Sasuke managed to linger over the hollow of her neck to finish hearing the rest of her question.

"When I…" her body cringed slightly from the growing sobs and her voice cracked under the pressure, "When I still have feelings for someone else?"

Taking advantage of the silence, Sasuke lowered himself slightly to undo her jeans properly and slide them off her legs. His hands trailed slowly underneath her bottom and with a sharp intake of breath, reeled her fragile body into his own.

"I don't believe it."

Hinata's body stiffened against the embrace.

"I don't believe that your love for Naruto is still as strong as it used to be. I don't believe that there is much love left in you for him. I also don't believe that you are telling yourself the truth." He paused as he lifted Hinata off the bed in his hold, "So let me repeat myself once more."

He made his way into the bathroom and set down the girl in the stall. Just as swiftly he closed the shower door behind him and switched the knob for the water droplets to accelerate. The warmth poured across Hinata's back playfully as her hair became wet instantly. His own too dampened as he pushed them closer to the wall. Sasuke took note of the remaining clothes that still plagued their bodies in slight irritation. Hers was beginning to see-through though. He undid his own moist jeans along with the boxers (with much frustration at this point) and threw them over the stall and on the floor below. His attention was brought back to Hinata instantly as he too rather brusquely ripped off her bra and panties that soon joined the jeans with a timid flop on the tile.

Hinata was now on the shower base as her legs had given out not too long ago. She continued to stare at the figure before her as Sasuke reached out to pick up a bottle of soup gel. He lowered himself at her eye level briefly after. Upon his descent, he met a pair of hungry lips. Hinata raised her fingers to entwine them within his strands and tried to pull him closer in. Sensing this, Sasuke refused to budge. Parting away, he caught notice of her frantic expression growing dire with every passing second as a million negative thoughts flew through her mind.

He lined the bottle back into her vision momentarily to distract her from the thoughts. Turning it upside down, the bottle let out the soap gel from the opening to fall down on her. The gentle smile soon changed into the recognizable sadistic one as he continued his eye contact with her. Hinata though at this point could only focus on the cool gel that oozed down her chest and onto her abdomen. Soft moans resonated against the walls of the bathroom. Bending over, Sasuke pressed harder on the bottle that emitted more liquid as he began to return in more kisses.

Hinata's voice grew more audible. She pulled him in closer, clashing the two figures together and splattering the remains of the soap. In between breaks Sasuke managed to utter his statement one last time.

"I won't repeat it again…"

Hinata's lips kept overwhelming his own.

"Love me back."

By now, Hinata was leaning against the wall as Sasuke fawned over her in the corner of the shower stall. There was barely room to breathe much less to speak. The water continued to rush down on them both, washing away the mess he just made. Her head felt light, her thoughts soon disappeared. Hinata brought herself as close as possible, nuzzling into his shoulder in soft groans. This _clinging_… it was brutal. Yet her body refused to part away. It wouldn't. It couldn't.

She kissed at the skin feverishly. In small breaths, she let out her thoughts.

"I think I…"

She paused.

"You think you…?" Sasuke pressed on firmly.

"I don't know if I…"

"But you do," he cut in, "You don't have any more feelings for him."

Hinata's grip tightened from the pain in her chest.

"Say it." Her left cheek was being prodded by his now, "You don't love him anymore. Say it."

Her lips parted obediently but no prominent voice came. "I don't…"

The water continued to gush and drown out their conversation. "I don't…" she paused, "…love him. I think that I… maybe…"

"It's not a 'maybe'," his voice grew low; "It's not a passive thought anymore." His lips now hovered over hers. "You're conscious of it, without a doubt."

Hinata closed her eyes shut in embarrassment. "I'm sure that I..."

Her heartbeat obscured the water pounding on the floor. "Yes?"

"I love you."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sasuke awoke the next day to an empty bed. Jolting upwards, he tried to focus in on the surroundings from his groggy sleep. His heartbeats slowed down when he realized that the one who should have been at his side was standing by the window wrapped in the thin blanket to cover the exposed skin. Hinata had pushed open the window as the morning breeze crept in, still unaware of his awakening.

He could still spot them. All of the kiss marks from last night and the 'other' night before. He also took note of the tiny build itself. Vulnerable and weak, it didn't occur to him until recently how much power one held over such a person. The vile comebacks and sarcastic remarks were all there as a means of protection. Beneath the foulness was a completely helpless character that refused to give into trust so easily. A coy smile beamed on his face at the realization of his recent accomplishments.

Upon hearing him stirring, Hinata turned her attention towards the bed. Her hair was placed curtly over her shoulders concealing the skin just below that the blanket managed to miss. Her bangs were skidded aside as her eyes gleamed brilliantly in curiosity. Suddenly her face flushed a deep red, spinning back towards the window sill and pulling tighter at her blanket.

"Ah… I'm going to go take the shower first… if you don't mind." Her voice was timid and rushing towards the bathroom door, she jumped to avoid his attempts at trying to catch her in the action. Clumsily she leaned against the door and let out a soft laugh in response to his irritated scowl. He then got off the bed and thrust her inside the other room.

"I do mind."

The smell of breakfast toast had by now sneaked its way through the entire reserved resort. Tenten and Ino had decided to wake up ahead of time in order to prepare the meal for everyone's awake. Shikamaru too had managed to get out of bed before everyone else as he sat in the lounge with a magazine in one hand while sipping on orange juice in the other. The rest soon piled out of their rooms.

Reaching over the table to serve, Ino and Choji helped dine everyone before a good morning toast took place. The plans for that day were simple - heading to the beach until around noon and then leaving to the nearby town for some souvenir shopping and snooping around for local cafes to have lunch at. With that decided after their meal, the groups divided into two in order to prepare for their descent down the cliff towards the ocean beach. The girls all rounded in Ino's room while the guys returned to their own to change.

"Bright green? To match your eyes then, Sakura?" Ino sneered a little playfully at her bikini choice. "Don't get me wrong, I'm sure Naruto won't keep his eyes off you."

Sakura blushed frantically. "That was the plan."

The rest of the girls gave a hearty giggle. Tenten had also changed and as Hinata noticed her bold string bikini, there was a side of her that was not too surprised. She too needed to be a little bold once in a while to impress her cousin. Hinata's gaze lingered onto the other girls. Ino had decided on a simple black two piece with white polka dots while Temari went for a rather elegant swim dress. The atmosphere around them seemed… serene. It was as if Hinata's inner discontent had virtually disappeared and replace by something more… genuine. The two inside her head had not uttered a word.

"Boy shorts? Really, Hinata?" Temari laughed, "How do you ever plan on seducing your guy in those?"

Hinata's heart nearly burst out her chest. "Wh-what?"

"Agreed. There is no way you'll be able to keep his gaze on you all day long in those shorts. He'll get bored and wander elsewhere." Ino chimed in.

"There is no one that…" Hinata trailed off.

Temari smiled viciously, "Oh, stop being ridiculous. I saw how the two of you were _cuddling_ there yesterday when we arrived at the resort."

"Not to mention how you two were the only ones who did not join us last night at the pool like we originally planned." Ino responded. Tenten in return also had a full face of bashful smiles as she nudged at Hinata's shorts a little in disappointment. Hinata pulled away with her shorts and cowered at the other side of the room.

"My shorts aren't meant to impress anyone. They're comfortable and I enjoy wearing them." Her face three different shades, "Please stop teasing them."

Suddenly, Sakura stepped in. "Yeah, you all should stop." Her voice was oddly acidic, "We have to get prepared. The guys must be waiting."

"Hey, what's gotten into you? We were only teasing her a bit." Ino stated softly.

"If she said that there is nothing between them, then stop trying to make romance happen." Sakura replied in a grunt before bolting out the room.

The remaining girls stared at the empty space left unoccupied. Ino quickly grabbed her bag in frustration and soon followed. "Don't tell me she's not serious about Naruto, that idiot!"

Tenten and Temari also made their way out towards the rest. Hinata remained at the wall, staring at her feet below with her arms pulled in. It didn't make any sense.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hinata sat underneath the beach umbrella working on her attempt at a sand city. She nudged at the stubborn sand to form nearly perfect box shapes to represent houses while next carving out the roads as clean as possible. Most of the rest had gone ahead into the waves to play a game of volleyball, excluding Shikamaru who lay nearby asleep. The sun heated the beach to a burning degree and seeing as how she rarely tanned, Hinata continued to work on her masterpiece under the shade.

Someone tugged at her the back knot on her top piece gently. His figure soon leaned against hers. She could smell the ocean scent from his still wet body as it dampened her shoulder slightly. "A village?"

"Yeah," Hinata replied rather proudly, "I don't know where it's located... or even if it's real."

Sasuke looked at her suspiciously before fixing one of the roofs. "What do you mean?"

"I have... vague memories of it," she trailed off in thought trying hard to clear up the process, "I was very young. I think we visited a friend of the family who lived there. I remember a giant field where the keeper grew carrots and cabbage. The neighboring field was for herding the sheep. Maybe it wasn't all that big at all if I only posses childish memories."

Hinata stopped to gather more thoughts.

"The lady who lived there also had two goats that she would let me herd nearby. We visited the giant pond where all of the inhabitants would gather in the summer for picnics. My mother refused to allow me to swim in it because she feared I would catch a cold or some disease." she let out a small laugh at the end, "I want to believe that it was an actual place. It felt too real at the time. So in my spare time I draw small sketches or do… _this_ to keep my memories intact."

Her fingers entwined with his as her story proceeded. Sasuke leaned closer, supporting himself on his other arm. "If it felt that real to you, then it must be true. Otherwise why make up such specific details?"

Hinata closed her eyes, breathing in the ocean air. "The smell here is similar but... it's not completely the same. I wonder if I am associating that village with a combination of childhood memories. It's a rather precious memory. And I don't want to forget it."

Hinata's eyes flew open when an arm found its way at the hem of her shorts.

"Your violet shorts are tempting," Sasuke frowned, "I can't concentrate much with your ass looking oh-so delectable."

A low sigh was his reply as Hinata tried to continue working on the sand village. His breaths caught up to her ear.

"I bet you look quite fuckable to many of the guys here." his slick voice resonated within her heart, "Knowing that only I've seen you bare, much less played with you in the same situation is a reward beyond all bragging credibility. Just the sight of your ass outlined gives me a reason to take you upstairs right now and continue."

And there it reappeared - Sasuke's signature sadistic personality.

"I was sharing with you a very important piece of my past and here you are trying to taint it with your sexual remarks." Hinata pouted as she tried to slide a bit further away. "I'm not going away. I want to finish building the village."

The sun hat she wore was suddenly pulled lower over her head in response. She glanced back up from underneath it. Sasuke turned his head to the side to hide his expression. "You should at least come join us in the water before we leave. It'll be twelve soon anyway. We can come back later today to finish your village."

Hinata quickly gripped his hand. Her eyes darkened a bit. "They know."

"What?"

She refused to face him as well, "They suspect that we're…"

He gave a short silence, also avoiding her eyes, before answering, "Does it matter?" But to his surprise Hinata tightened her hold on his hand.

"I don't understand why but…" she stopped herself abruptly at the sight in front.

Sakura's hand waived widely as she jogged her way towards the umbrella, "Hey you two come on already and join us back in the water! It's really cool, especially in this heat."

"We'll be there in a little while." Sasuke replied back, turning to help Hinata to her feet, "What do you not understand?"

"It's nothing, sorry." She smiled lightly, "The others are waiting."

**Hohohoho… praise the quick update. Now I'm at a standstill trying to figure out my next move ._.**


	10. Those Who Recall the Past

We are now in the double digits yo! Haha, anyway, I would like to thank everyone who has commented and added this story to their favourites :] I was really touched when so many of you stated how much they enjoyed this fic. In fact, I believe that about 3 weeks ago, this fic has celebrated its first birthday (where was I when this happened? D:!) Ah… well. Whatever.

**Summary: **In everyone's eyes, Hinata has remained the same, even after so many years have gone by. She's still the same innocent, gentle, caring young woman. Even when the news of Naruto and Sakura hitting it off, the village felt incredibly sorry for the girl who had been in love for so long. But to Hinata, that was just what she had wanted everyone to see. Deep down, concealed behind her mask, Hinata is a completely different person. And only one person has been able to see behind the lies… and now he's more than determined to reveal the truth.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

**With Eyes That See the Bigger Picture**

**Episode 10**

The group decided to dine in Mabel Creek Café that evening. Stationed closer to the cliff side, Ino made special care to choose the tables by the window with the ocean view. The group had finished their day at the beach not too long ago and with Lee's excellent choice, they all sat picking out from their menu. The waitress had left not too long ago with the drinks. Hinata began to glance through the lunch entrees.

"I figure the seafood here must taste exquisite." Tenten announced as she flipped through excitedly. Neji simply looked over her shoulder, eyeing the meats section.

"The shrimp batch may be delicious." Sasuke leaned against the seat across from Hinata casually. He looked over to her direction indicating the statement.

"Ah well…" she hesitated slightly, "I'm not into seafood all that much. I rather dislike it. I think I'll pick something from the entrees instead."

"You're not hungry?" Ino questioned cautiously, "Are you feeling unwell?"

Hinata shook her head in protest, "No, I'm fine. I normally order something small, as it's probably all that will fit. I enjoy the drinks more… especially if some restaurants have certain specialties."

Ino returned back to her menu soon after. "They have a variety of soups if you're interested." Hinata nodded and continued to roam over the meals. She took note of Sasuke's curious face and smiled a little in response. It was true; her appetite lately had been lagging. Her attention soon turned to the young woman sitting at the opposite table.

Sakura had already ordered her drink and meal and was waiting on Naruto to decide. He seemed to be very interested in trying out the seafood as Tenten had mentioned and was having a hard time in choosing. Sakura had bent over closer as she pointed out her choice and whispered something in his ear. His reaction was a hearty laugh. Her attention was soon brought back to the nudging at her leg. She looked ahead to catch the indifferent expression of the culprit. Hinata hid her smile behind her hand as she shifted in her seat and tried to focus on the utensils for the remainder of the waiting period.

There was no longer any heavy atmosphere between the two. No longer did she need to be consciously aware of her actions whenever around him. Everything just flowed… naturally. Her smile as she inwardly laughed at his scowling face when Naruto made a sly comment, her embarrassed expression as he kept eyeing her intensely, and even her own frown towards him were all completely genuine. The day had been quite peaceful and content all throughout.

The night that followed put an end to the day nicely as well. As the group returned to the resort, half of them decided to rest up while the other planned for table games in the lounge. Hinata had told Ino and the rest that she would take a quick stroll by the sea before returning to join their festivities later. Taking up her sandals, Hinata slid away from the party towards the beach.

Her toes dug gently at the sand as she made her first steps onto the open area. Since the sun had already set, no one was around to share the sight of the chilling atmosphere and black waters that tainted the light sands. The high tide was rolling in, threatening to engulf anyone who dared to challenge its territory as Hinata playfully washed her feet it the mouth of the ocean.

_It's very similar._ Her inner voice finally resonating against her brain. _Though it's not an open field in the middle of nowhere, the tranquil environment is similar to _that_ memory._

Hinata smiled inwardly at the comment and added her own response aloud, "Yeah. This morning I too felt like something familiar and precious was here… and now that no one is around to cloud it, this beach and that open field both share the same innocence."

Her counterpart suddenly silenced itself to her surprise. Hinata took note of a drifting piece of twig that must have fallen from the cliff above, and reached out to lure it in. After a good three minutes of struggling to retrieve it, Hinata finally managed to grab hold of the wood as she pulled it away from the water's grasp. She slowly walked away from the oncoming tide and made herself comfortable on the soft ground below. She kicked aside her sandals, pulling in her legs as she began to doodle with one end.

_Sometimes… when there was no work needed to be done on the harvest, and when the summer breeze visited, we would hide among the taller grass and lie down on our backs to rest. We never followed the cloud pattern, much less look at the sky. We'd just close our eyes and take in the surroundings through our senses._

"The grass would tickle a little," Hinata laughed gently as she drew small strands of grass in the sand, "And you could feel the wind brush against the cheeks sometimes."

_It felt as if you were falling through the ground and gliding to a completely different world below._

Hinata's heart gave a heavy jolt. Her breathing fastened as her grip on the twig tightened. The drawing that she had stopped producing began to form a thick hole in the middle of it as Hinata pressed forward until the wood snapped in two. Small drips of tears rolled down and moistened the sand before suddenly the entire image was taken out of sight by the water that finally managed to catch up with her. Hinata bolted to her feet at the surprise of the ocean's chilling feel, taking one last look at her recreation of the open field before it completely disappeared alongside the twig.

Another sharp tug at her chest startled Hinata. She soon found it rather difficult to breathe evenly and to some extent, felt that she was unable to breathe altogether. Hinata's panic resurfaced as she attempted to clutch at her chest unable to cease her crying.

"What are you doing here?"

Hinata could barely let out any sound as her heart completely sank and she fell forward onto the water in a loud splash.

"I-I'm sorry about that!" Naruto's voice echoed through her ears as she attempted to stand back up, her heart beats evening out steadily. "I didn't mean to frighten you! Everyone else was looking for you and I volunteered to go find you. I wasn't trying to pull a prank or anything."

His ramblings continued as Naruto helped Hinata to her feet. He apologized countless times for the mess he made out of her dress and carelessness. Hinata in return tried to respond as many times in forgiveness as the two awkwardly attempted to wobble away from the oncoming ocean waves.

"It's quite dangerous, you know," Naruto continued as he led Hinata away by her arm gently, "The tides around this time of day can unexpectedly roll in on you and the force that they carry could very much pull you in if you're not careful."

Hinata followed behind him as the two began to ascend the cliff through the small dirt road that lead back to the resort. Her dress dripped after her madly as it began to form a wet trail behind them. As the hill began to steepen, the two slowed down slightly to catch their breath.

"I-I told Ino that I was going to stop by the beach," she tried to speak up, "I said that I would be back soon after!"

"Yeah…" Naruto replied all the same, "We were all just getting a bit worried when you were gone for so long. And then Sakura mentioned the tide and I volunteered to go look for you since you were gone for such an extended period of time."

"I… see." Hinata continued to troll behind him lazily all the while trying to cover up her face before anyone else could guess that she had been a wreck. "Is everyone still playing in the lounge?"

"When I left them, they were still playing cards." Naruto laughed aloud, "I had already lost. Tonight luck was not in my favour, I guess."

"Hm."

Naruto's pace began to slow. He heaved heavily before speaking aloud. "So… things have been working out between the two of you, huh?"

Hinata blinked in confusion and looked up to see Naruto's back still turned to her as he continued to mumble under his nose.

"You guys seem to have found a level of harmony… which is good, it's nice to see him finally out and about after everything's that's happened recently. And the people in town see him more often. Many thought that he'd just lock himself away in his apartment and refuse to come out or socialize altogether… but now that he's out, he seems genuinely happy too. So… I guess we have to thank you for… that."

"What are you talking about?" Hinata frowned slightly, unable to keep up with his rambles.

"He… Sasuke… he seems _happier_ in the past couple of weeks. Like he's finally shown signs of being alive." Naruto attempted to speak up once more, "And some of us think that it's you who we should be grateful for."

"He's out and about on his own accord. I didn't do anything." She retorted quickly. "I'm sure he just realized that he had to start over his life in Konoha once more… so he must have been insecure to do so at first. But now he's more comfortable in the surrounding environment to open up again. I didn't do anything."

"You must then be one of the factors that allowed him to open up." He beamed and turned around to face Hinata with a grand smile, "I'm sure he wouldn't have agreed to come along on this trip if you weren't here in the first place. He has a… friend to keep him company."

"You're one of his friends too. He probably went along knowing you would come. I only recently began to communicate with him, you on the other hand knew him since the two of you were in school." Hinata paused, "Sakura is another reason as well. If anything, he should feel close to the two of you than anyone else here."

Her pace accelerated as Hinata passed Naruto swiftly to reach the top of the hill. She didn't wait for him to catch up but refused to go inside the resort as well. Instead, she walked over to the cliff's edge and grasped tightly onto the railing as she slid her feet in between the holes to sit on the ground. Naruto finally managed to catch up to her.

"I-I'm just going to sit here for a while," she announced, "I want to spend some time enjoying the night sky alone. You can tell the others that they don't need to worry since I'll be here the entire time."

"You'll catch a cold," Naruto began.

"I really want some time alone, Naruto." She replied rather sternly and quickly silenced herself before blabbing out any more cruel words. She did not hear his reply but nor did she feel his presence leaving her side as well. With a short rustle to her left side, she saw Naruto stick his own feet in between the rails as he sat next to her. He leaned forward so that his head rested against the cool metal and stared at the black ocean. His feet would dangle a little once in a while, unafraid of heights as she had been.

"You'll catch a cold," she mumbled quietly.

His signature laugh echoed into the silent night. The silence didn't last for long before he spoke up once more.

"How's your chest?"

Hinata flushed a million shades while at the same time becoming frustrated with shock, "W-what?"

"When I cam to pick you up, you were clutching your chest," he began, "Didn't it hurt?"

"Oh…" she tried to remain composed, "It's normal."

Naruto looked in her direction quizzically with a hint of disbelief. Hinata smiled a little and averted his gaze onto the scenery in front.

"Sometimes… I don't know why… but it's been happening ever since I can remember…" she focused to arrange her thoughts properly, "Sometimes when something familiar like a memory or feeling return to me, I feel as if the amount of emotion that I feel fills me up completely to a point where it's about to spill over; like an empty tank that's suddenly filled to the brim.

"And then my chest begins to ache a little. But by the time I regain myself to normal… everything that had come to me is quickly sucked up like a vacuum and I cannot recall what exactly I remembered or felt at the time." Hinata stopped speaking before continuing once more, "I don't know if they're happy or sad memories… but I don't dwell on it for long. It's probably not that important if I can't recall them."

Naruto did not reply, instead, he remained in his seat and continued to stare at the ocean.

Hinata pulled in her legs a little but refused to let go of the railing. "Pretty weird, huh? The only fuzzy memory that I have is of an open field that may or may not exist. I could very well have dreamed it up without realizing it."

There was still no response from the other.

"Does it… sound like I'm some sort of freak of nature?" she questioned quietly after a while.

Naruto's head suddenly lashed in her direction with panic visible across his face, "N-no! Not at all! I was just… taking it in, that's all. It must be frustrating when that happens."

He leaned forward slightly to her surprise.

"I think that… maybe your 'fuzzy memory' is actually real. You most likely experienced it as a very young child and cannot recollect it well because your mind must not have been as developed as it is now. Your heart is most likely trying to remember it, but your brain is neglecting the foreign experience. So…" he closed his eyes to gather his thoughts, "You shouldn't worry too much. When the time comes, you'll remember everything clearly."

His eyes opened once more to stare at her inventively, glad to receive a smile in return. Hinata nodded her head slowly.

"You're right."

Hinata paled, thankful that the night would conceal her expression. She attempted to slide from out of the railings in a hurry. Naruto took notice of her frantic movements. "What's wrong? Are you stuck?"

A pair of cold hands brushed against her and began to pull at her waist. Hinata let out a frightened gasp once she realized that Naruto was still on the ground.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you afraid of heights?" Sasuke's voiced rung through her ears. He faced in Naruto's direction while still pulling Hinata away from the edge, "You need to be more attentive, stupid. She's not very coordinated in high altitudes."

Naruto rose to his feet and smiled apologetically, "Sorry, sorry! I guess I sort of spaced out and forgot about that."

Hinata clutched at Sasuke's arm as she balanced herself. She began to move away from the cliff's edge towards the resort, all the while tripping over her own legs. Sasuke managed to catch her multiple times before she would have fallen forward. "Careful." Her movements accelerated as she bolted for the open door without a word. Naruto stared blankly at her dash and faced Sasuke with the same dumbfounded expression.

"I-I didn't do anything," he raised his hands, "Or… at least I didn't mean to."

Sasuke frowned in response, "I'll go on ahead to check up on her. Sakura sent me to go find you after you left. She's still in the lounge with the others."

Naruto responded with a small grunt and ran towards the door ahead for the lounge, with Sasuke following behind.

The door crept open with a faint squeal as Sasuke stepped inside to catch sight of a flustered Hinata sitting on the bed. He couldn't hide his smirk as it plastered across from cheek to cheek. Her own face was still red as she curled up next to wall and pouted at him. "You… do you know how much you scared me?"

He walked over to the bed and slowly crawled over to her side as the mattress dipped under his weight. Hinata backed away farther as she placed the pillows as a divider between them.

"No way. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Her hand was pulled aside as Sasuke maneuvered himself closer. He leaned against the wall to sit next to her. The lights had been dimmed and the only sound that remained was the occasional wail of disappointment from the lounge when someone lost the card game. Hinata relaxed slightly after she noticed Sasuke had closed his eyes and slumped his head to the side. Her breathing had evened out at that point too.

"Tired?"

There came no response.

"…Hungry?"

He let out a mumble and shifted to lie on the bed. Hinata remained.

"What were you drawing before?" he asked after a moment of stillness.

"S-stuff…" she answered meekly, "Old stuff. Doodles."

Sasuke rolled over to his side and rested his head on his hand, watching Hinata carefully, "Want to go to the beach tomorrow early in the morning before everyone else wakes up? You could… draw more 'stuff' without worrying about the tide."

Hinata blushed slightly, "Were you watching me?"

He avoided the question, "Usually it's just joggers who are out that early, but I'm sure we won't be bothered by them."

"Sasuke."

"The water is a bit cold in the morning because of the breeze, but the beach should be warm."

"_Sasuke_."

"We could go by the town after you're done since the stores open up around eight."

Hinata yanked the pillow and hit him upside the head. "_What is wrong with you_?"

Sasuke grabbed hold of Hinata's wrist to place aside the pillow. His lazy expression turned bitter, "You told him 'stuff'. Shouldn't that type of information be shared with those solely close to you?"

"You're jealous?" She laughed aloud, poking his sulking face with her index finger gently, "That's so adorable."

Suddenly Hinata clutched at her stomach with her free hand.

"Ah… _Ow_."


	11. Those Who Uncover Deceit

Nuuuuhhh… chapter eleven :O I noticed that I only have two more weeks of summer vacation. WHY! TT_TT I'll have you know that I am a very good student (not bragging!) but it seems like I always take the most amount of load work that I can land my hands on and go completely homework-suicidal. Starting my freshman year of college this fall with 16 credits (wut!) I am a masochist student… that you can now follow on tumblr! P: I should upload my sasuhina crap on there as well. Hmm…

h t t p : / / v e r g i l i a . t u m b l r . c o m

**Summary: **In everyone's eyes, Hinata has remained the same, even after so many years have gone by. She's still the same innocent, gentle, caring young woman. Even when the news of Naruto and Sakura hitting it off, the village felt incredibly sorry for the girl who had been in love for so long. But to Hinata, that was just what she had wanted everyone to see. Deep down, concealed behind her mask, Hinata is a completely different person. And only one person has been able to see behind the lies… and now he's more than determined to reveal the truth.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

**With Eyes That See the Bigger Picture**

**Episode 11**

_ What is this?_

"Hinata?" The panic in Sasuke's voice grew rapidly. Hinata grasped her stomach with one hand while gripping the bed sheets with the other. Sasuke placed his own hand over hers and leaned forward a little. His forehead touched Hinata's as her body cringed into his. "Do you want me to call for an ambulance?"

Hinata shook her head hastily in response, unable to summon any words. Sasuke slid his palm below her own hand and pressed lightly to the stomach. A sharp gasp escaped her lips to his surprise. Hinata gripped his wrist, leaning over his shoulder. _It's biologically impossible to be… pregnant right now. It's too soon!_ She attempted to scramble to her feet with Sasuke's help as Hinata stumbled towards the restroom. She leaned over the toilet seat, before signaling with her hand for him to leave. As soon as she heard the door closed shut, Hinata could no longer contain the vomit that followed.

There was a moment of peace when she heard soft knocking from the other side.

"Hinata?" The voice belonged to Ino. More puke. Ino flung open the door and made sure to close it behind before rushing inside. She turned on the tap to wet the towel. Bringing it over to her side, Ino gently pulled Hinata back after she ceased her business to place it over her mouth. "How many weeks has it been since the first time?" She whispered in her ear.

Hinata's face grew white as she attempted to shake her head, "N-no. It can't be _that_."

"Denying it won't make a difference. How long has it been since your first intercourse?" Ino sternly replied as she helped Hinata over to the sink to wash up. Hinata relentlessly continued to shake her head all the while splashing herself with the cool water.

"Look, even if you guys used protection, accidents happen. Condoms aren't completely safe. It's perfectly normal. I understand why you would panic… considering your family and all… but right now you have to face the facts. What's done, is done." Ino spoke softly as she patted her back in reassurance. Hinata brushed aside her hand rather violently and glared at he friend.

"I'm telling you that I _can't_ be pregnant," she tried once more in whispers, "The first time we had sex was about a week ago. 'Morning sicknesses' don't start this soon."

Ino fell still as she continued to stare at Hinata who was cleaning herself from the mess she made. "But… it could still be a ba-! … Could it be a stomach flu then?"

"Probably," Hinata rose slowly, tossing the towel on the floor faintly. She leaned against the restroom walls, moving carefully towards the door with Ino close behind. "Ca-can you bring some juice or water, please? I'm going to find some warm blankets and crawl in bed."

"Sure, of course. No problem." Ino replied frantically, "I'll call for a doctor…"

"That's not necessary," Hinata grabbed her hand tightly, "I'll just stay in bed and drink fluids. Stomach flus tend to heal with time and a careful diet. No need to waste money. I must have eaten something bad from that café that we went to this morning."

After a moment of silence Ino agreed and followed Hinata out the restroom. Sasuke stood at the doorway to greet her as Ino rushed downstairs to the kitchen once she released Hinata in his care. He took her by the elbow gently as he followed her to the bed. Hinata sat on the edge with as much caution as possible without disrupting her stomach any more than necessary. She glanced up to meet a pair of worry-ridden eyes that followed her every move.

"It's nothing serious," Hinata smiled weakly, "I think it's just the result of that food we ate at the café."

Sasuke stared at her stomach intensely, "You're… sure that it's the food?"

Hinata rolled her eyes, "Honestly, where was everyone during health class? How many times do I have to repeat it? Symptoms of pregnancy do not appear _that_ early."

There was no reply.

"But," Hinata began quietly, "I'll check tomorrow, if it makes you feel better."

She leaned back against the headrest as she climbed farther into bed, pulling the blanket over herself along the way. There was a rapid knock against the door before Ino rushed inside with the glass of water. She walked over to the bedside, practically shoving Sasuke aside, to hand it over. Hinata reached out to take the glass and smiled gently.

"Thank you so much," she replied, "It's really late, and you should go back to your room to rest up. You all have a plan filled day tomorrow, remember?"

Ino shook her head, "No way am I leaving you here alone."

"I'll be fine, Ino. I'm not going to go anywhere but rest here in bed all day tomorrow. You should go enjoy your vacation time while it's still there." Hinata beamed slightly.

"She's right," Sasuke suddenly cut in, "I'll stay here with her."

Hinata attempted to begin her rejection monologue before she was cut off by Ino who was beaming from cheek to cheek. Hinata stared with a glare at Sasuke who returned the smile. "It's settled then. Since we're going to visit the aquarium tomorrow, do the two of you want any souvenirs instead? I hear that they sell small glass figurines of sea animals."

Playing with her fingers vaguely, Hinata finally spoke up, "Penguins… if they have any."

Sasuke couldn't hold back his laugh as he snickered a little under his breath. Hinata reached out to slap his arm in embarrassment. Ino stared at the two in slight shock from both his and her reactions before laughing aloud as well. "Alright, I'll be on the lookout for any penguin souvenirs while there. I'll speak with the front desk about your condition in case your stomach worsens. That way, Sasuke could call in to them as well to help out. Sounds reasonable?"

Hinata nodded slowly, still frowning in disapproval but choosing to comply for the sake of her friend's concern. With that, Ino turned to leave them for the night as she shut the door as quietly as possible. Hinata continued to stare at the entranceway before she noticed the bed shift and an arm being brought around her waist cautiously. She looked down instinctively and then to her side to see Sasuke on his side with one arm behind his head and the other at her stomach. He too was looking back at her in confusion… most likely from her bewildered face. Finally, after a good three minutes of silence, he spoke up.

"No use hiding it now, huh?"

Her brows scrunched together to his surprise, "It's just that… maybe we…"

Sasuke rose slightly, balancing himself on his free arm. "Maybe we what? Are you planning to continue at this pointless game of lies?"

"N-no! That's not it!" Hinata's face lost all colour as her throat grew dry, "No more lying to them… not when… but… Sakura…"

He raised an eyebrow, "What about Sakura?"

"Yesterday she was… different. Yesterday everyone pretty much figured out what had happened… thanks to Ino's eye for detail." Hinata scowled, "But… out of everyone I sort of suspected Sakura would be like that the most."

"You mean 'happy'?" he asked with a tone of sarcasm.

Hinata brushed aside the hand at her waistline and slid lower to face away from Sasuke under the covers. His arm returned at her side once more and pulled in closer, his breath tickling the back of her neck.

"She seems… angry." Hinata whispered after her irritation subsided. She felt his arm trying to nudge her into turning in his direction but stubbornly insisted on remaining in her current position. After his attempts grew futile, Sasuke pressed himself closer knowing that this action would undoubtedly make her feel nervous, having been a keen on personal space. She felt something soft at her neck.

"You're overthinking things, silly puppy."

* * *

Hinata's eyes flew open to find the morning sunlight already at her bedside. She bolted upwards, regretting doing so immediately after.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She heard Sasuke's voice with frustration present as she caught sight of him at the armchair with the television on. He got up from his seating momentarily to walk across the bedroom. "How badly does it hurt now?"

"It's… recovering." Hinata sighed heavily, "I just sort of forgot. It's better now… better than last night. Has everyone left already?"

Sasuke glanced over at the bedside alarm clock, which read eleven, "They left about an hour ago after everyone woke up and had breakfast. I can go make you something right now since I too ate with them."

"I can't eat a lot of fatty foods right now," she looked down at her stomach, "Can you just grab some more water and a couple of fruits?"

"Yeah," he complied and left the room with the television still playing. Hinata reached for the remote to flip through the channels aimlessly while she waited on his return. From the open window she could smell the ocean and beach. A few seagulls would flock by from time to time and the laughter and shouts of children from the cliff below occasionally came in as well. The sky, from what she could make out, was a naked blue with no clouds in sight. Though she could not see the sun, she could tell that the ocean's water had been brightened with its ray. In the distance Hinata made out a number of small boats and someone parachuting across the horizon line.

"Do you want to visit the beach later?"

Hinata looked up to Sasuke's gaze at the window. She gave a small grunt of approval.

"We can go after you're done eating. _Slowly_. And only for a little bit. If Ino found out that I took you out in your condition, she would have my head." Sasuke sat at her side, handing over the peeled plate of oranges and apples to her, "But you're not going into any waters, understood?"

Hinata picked up the oranges at her plate to take a bite, "I won't go into the water; I'll just play at the shore."

Sasuke frowned and reached to grab her portion, "The whole point is to not get your legs wet, stupid. You'll catch a cold that way."

She snatched back her orange teasingly, "I have an excellent immune system."

"Says the girl who is currently sitting in bed after food poisoning. Eat quickly if you want to make it before their arrival."

"Yes, sir." She saluted him before taking in a giant slice of the orange, "I'll be ready soon. Step out of the room until then."

After the numerous persuasions, Sasuke finally left to go to the lounge to wait as Hinata made ready. She sluggishly slid off the bed and walked over to the dresser, careful to done herself in clothes without any sudden movements. No amount of pain was going to keep her from walking on those warm sands, whether Ino approved or not. Hinata slid into a dark blue sundress, grabbing her hat to conceal from the sunlight. She stopped at the mirror to look at her reflection. Hinata stared back at a pale figure with dark circles under the eyes but gleaming with joy all the same. She'd have to fix that later.

Hinata opened the door and slowly made her way down the stairs towards the lounge. She grabbed onto Sasuke's arm that had already extended it to keep support as they began their journey descending the cliff to the beach. The day was slightly windy as Hinata held onto her hat from slipping into the ocean. She giggled slightly when her hair tickled her cheeks as it continued to blow in the rhythm of the wind. "Feels familiar."

Sasuke glanced in her direction, "Familiar?"

"Yeah," she hummed slowly under her breath as her pace increased at the sight of the beach, "The breeze is very similar to… that place."

Extending her arms in both directions, Hinata ran a little towards the sands. She turned around to face a panic-ridden Sasuke and laughed even harder at his reaction.

"In fact, everything about this beach reminds me of that place," she paused to allow for him to catch up to her. His pale face was still in shock, "Oh relax! I'm feeling much better and the sun is doing nothing but aiding my recovery."

Sasuke grimaced at her statement as he placed his hands on his waist, "Why do I feel like an overprotective mother trying to keep my accident prone child from hurting himself?"

Hinata smiled widely and grabbed at his arm to pull him farther towards the waters, "Because the beach makes everyone happy… except the overprotective mothers."

The two walked closer to the shore, with the aid of Hinata's nudging. As the first waves hit her feet, Hinata nearly sprinted forward if it wasn't for Sasuke who managed to grab onto her and begin his lecture on damaged health. They spent a good twenty minutes in the water before Hinata trudged back towards the sand. She bent down to make herself comfortable on the warm ground. Pulling at a nearby stick, she began to draw idly on the sands as Sasuke relaxed beside her. The sun was in prime position to shine down intensely.

"So what are your plans after we return?"

The question came to him in an unexplainable punch. Sasuke glanced back at Hinata who averted her eyes from him, pretending to focus on her drawings. He expression was tinted dark. Stretching out his legs, Sasuke stared at the ocean ahead, "Tsunade will probably have more missions set up for us when we come back."

There was a momentary pause before he cleared his throat to speak once more.

"Maybe I'll join you this upcoming Saturday."

Hinata froze as her drawing came to a sudden halt. She looked up to meet a pair of oblivious eyes, as if what he just proposed was the simplest thing in the world. She nearly choked on her own words as she spoke in a near whisper, "Are you _insane_?"

Sasuke's smile resurfaced instantly at her horrified expression. Leaning forward, he gave her nose a quick brush with his index finger playfully, "Isn't it prime time that I meet them? I'm sure they'd like to know who it is their daughter has been fooling around with."

"You're asking for a death wish… and you'll be dragging me along as well. Sorry, but I have no intent on dying prematurely," Hinata frowned as she too reached for him but lightly hit his forehead. "It's best if my father didn't know."

"People talk," Sasuke retorted, "With gossip spreading like a forest fire in our village, he's bound to overhear this little news. Don't you think that it would be wiser to tell him that ourselves than having some market lady do that instead?"

Hinata's lips pouted in disapproval. She opened her mouth to speak when a completely different voice called out at the moment. The two snapped their heads in the direction to notice Naruto walking over from the steep hill that lead to the resort. Waving his hand childishly, he walked up to them while tripping over a number of times in the process. Finally he stopped at their location as he tried to catch his breath.

"H-H-inata… you feelin' better?" he asked with half his strength, "Isn't it… isn't it harmful to your body to be… putting so much stress?"

"I'm quite fine, Naruto," she replied as she started to rise to her feet with Sasuke right at her side, "Did you all return already?"

"Nah," he beamed unexpectedly, "I volunteered to return early to start preparing lunch. I stopped by the grocery store to stock up also. When I didn't find the two of you, I sort of just ran down here to see if you guys were just taking a walk."

"And what if you didn't find us?" Sasuke's eyebrow peaked in anticipation.

"I would have run to the nearest hospital." Naruto answered boldly, "I would have thought that Hinata's conditioned worsened and that you two would seek out a doctor… so I'd have sprinted there as fast as I could to help out."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Hinata let out a small laugh, "Aw, thank you for the concern, Naruto. That's very sweet of you." She paused, "Do you need some help with creating the lunch?"

A small tug on her dress got Hinata's attention as she looked behind her shoulder to notice a crooked face staring back at her. She put out her tongue in response.

"Uh… sure… if you two aren't too busy…"

"It's fine… we should probably head back either way," Hinata answered as she started to pull on Sasuke's arm. "Right?"

"Please be careful though, Hinata," Naruto walked over to her other side, "You don't want to harm the… well…" He glanced down at her stomach. All colour faded from her face in horror. Letting go of Sasuke's arm, she snatched Naruto's in a fierce grip, unable to control her shock from fuming forward.

"Harm _what?"_

_Easy… don't let your guard down.._

Naruto placed his own hand over hers gently, still wincing at the pain induced. He stared at her with serene eyes as he spoke, "Sakura told me about it. It's alright; you just need to make sure you aren't putting too much stress on yourself."

"Sakura told you..?" Her grip lessened.

Another kind smile, "Congratulations."

…**yeah. A very dull chapter in my opinion :[**


	12. Those Who End Dreams

Ohmahgawd!

**Summary: **In everyone's eyes, Hinata has remained the same, even after so many years have gone by. She's still the same innocent, gentle, caring young woman. Even when the news of Naruto and Sakura hitting it off, the village felt incredibly sorry for the girl who had been in love for so long. But to Hinata, that was just what she had wanted everyone to see. Deep down, concealed behind her mask, Hinata is a completely different person. And only one person has been able to see behind the lies… and now he's more than determined to reveal the truth.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

**With Eyes That See the Bigger Picture**

**Episode 12**

"Look, it's not that bad," Sasuke was laughing slightly all the while trying to keep up with Hinata who was frantically pacing around the room, "You shouldn't move around so much."

Hinata stopped and snapped her head in his direction with a piercing death glare, "Don't you dare pull that one on me. I already checked… five times! I'm not pregnant; it was freakin' _food poisoning_! Why does everyone suddenly think that I'm pregnant?"

Taking her hand, Sasuke pulled her back into bed. Hinata straddled herself on his lap as he dragged her in closer so that her chest brushed against his. Blushing a deep hue of red, Hinata placed her arms around his neck and hid in his shoulder. She felt his hands creep over her bottom and to her surprise began to massage over it. Straining her breath, Hinata could not control her voice from erupting from within her throat.

"What would happen if you were actually pregnant?" his voice was surprisingly serious.

Hinata scowled into the fabric of his shirt. "I don't deal with 'what if' situations. Either I am or not… and in this situation, I'm not."

Sasuke's grasp tightened around her waist to pull he in closer, "Consider the possibility that we're not careful. Our relationship will no longer be exclusively known to our friends but _your_ family as well. Wouldn't such a transition be better explained if I was introduced to them beforehand?"

"St-stop it." His body began to make lewd notions onto hers. "Can't you see that I'm very upset here?"

Sasuke chuckled at her statement only to bring his attention to her neck in the next second. "I can see that… and I'm only offering some… _stress relief_."

His lips barely touched the skin before he noticed her twitched reaction. Cringing, Hinata attempted to avert her neck from his direction as her entire body repelled away from his as if she was an incompatible side of a magnet. Sasuke on the other hand refused to allow for that to happen.

"Your stress relief will really get me pregnant if you don't cool it down." She frowned into his shoulder.

Flipping their position, Hinata was placed on the bed as he dived in for another round on her neck. Slowly, he began to work over her veins with small licks and nips receiving more gluttonous groans. Her body squirmed at the contact, rubbing her lower part against his at this point. He took note of her sensitive neck.

_The hell with it._

It felt good.

After pulling back and noticing the needy reaction of Hinata's flustered face, Sasuke started to inch her sundress little by little. Seeing how prolonged the action had been, Hinata took the initiative by pulling her dress up to her waist instantly. She flushed a brighter shade and with half lidded eyes tried to hide half of her face into the sheets. Her chest heaved slightly.

"It's your fault."

Sasuke let out his signature smirk as his fingers ran over her underwear, earning himself a throaty moan from her. "You're quite… _needy_ tonight. You usually try to keep me at bay."

She let out a small grunt as her fingers continued to slide across his chest to free him of his clothes. Hinata sat up to attend to her own clothing as his came off. She refused to look up to his stare as she placed aside her sundress. There was no bra to attend to.

Hinata continued to blush madly as she glanced over his now open skin that got closer when he tipped her on her back once more. Her eyes finally made contact with his for a brief moment before shutting them tight from another stroke that followed at her private. Embarrassed by this, Hinata attempted to reach for the lamp to turn it off but was caught halfway by Sasuke's hand. Pulling her forward into his chest, he hoisted her on his lap once more when he switched their position with him on the bed now.

"Leave it on," he replied with a hint of stern command. Hinata panicked slightly.

"It's… weird."

"You're just self-conscious. You'll get used to it after a couple of nights." He smiled slyly.

He placed his hands at her waist to move her hips over his own private so that contact was made. Slowly, he began to move in rhythm for her to catch up, prolonging certain areas and thrusting forward. Hinata soon felt herself grow steadily wet at the connection however refusing to take off her underwear.

"Do you like that?" he asked slightly as he continued the ministration.

His reply was another low grunt as Hinata pouted her lips a little. He chuckled under his breath at the notion.

"Want to go shower first?"

Hinata nodded at the question but refused to budge from her place.

"We still haven't finished discussing the possibility of coming out with this to your family, yet."

Hinata ceased all of her motions in one quick second before sliding off his lap graciously all the while frowning with her death glare intact. "I'm done talking about this."

Chuckling under his breath, Sasuke rose to follow her into the restroom. "As if you have a say-so on this matter anymore."

Taking her by the hips, he pulled her back inside and shut the door behind them slightly louder that usual.

* * *

Hinata sat at the kitchen table munching on her portion of toast she had prepared with cheese the following day. She stared at the clock across the room inattentively, getting lost in thought under the rhythm of the ticking. No one was awake that early in the morning. Hinata had planned to face the situation head on today with the source as soon as she got out of her bed to make breakfast for everyone. Tapping her finger to the clock, Hinata scanned over the newspaper quickly before changing her attention to the outside view of the early sunrise on the ocean horizon.

A subtle sound of the creaking floor from behind brought her back as Hinata tensed, preparing for what was about to occur. She held her breath, waiting for Sakura to speak up first.

"Good morning, how are you feeling today?"

Hinata's heart sank. Her eyes followed Naruto as he walked around to the sink. "M-morning. I-I'm good."

Naruto began to search for milk in the fridge to prepare his cereal. He looked over his shoulder, noticing her food and changing his mind about speaking up. Hinata gathered herself once more, this time determined to clear up the misunderstanding.

"H-hey…" she began slowly, "Listen, about yesterday…"

Naruto placed the bowl on the table to pour the milk as he looked up, "Yesterday?"

"Yes. Yesterday." Hinata pushed forward her thoughts into diction, "What I'm saying is… Naruto, I don't know where Sakura got the notion but… I'm not pregnant."

The last part came in a choked whisper to her surprise. She tightened her knuckles under the table, her toes curled in from the pressure. Her frown grew more serious.

"I'm not. It was food poisoning from the restaurant we went to last time."

The silence from his part ensured.

Hinata broke their eye contact. "_Say something_."

"Do you feel better now?" he began, "From the poisoning?"

An awkward pause, "Y-yeah. Fully recovered."

Another long pause.

"Enjoy-your-breakfast." She blurted out before rushing to her feet and bolting out the room. Hinata did not make out Naruto's call to her, she was already the base of the steps, ready to fly into her room and hide away from the world… until she ran headfirst into something on her way. Hinata nearly fell backwards hadn't she caught herself by the railings.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?"

Hinata's brain ceased to function. From behind, Naruto's steps caught up to her.

"Hey! You two should be more careful!" Naruto called out shakily. He looked up ahead with a smile, "Good morning, Sakura. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep!"

Hinata's legs began to slightly shake. _Why are you still pretending?_

Sakura walked forward, passing Hinata, to Naruto's side. Her smile was still evident, her eyes averting Hinata's. Her body steadily turned in their direction. Looking down on her from a flight of stairs gave Hinata an odd sensation of superiority. Gathering her breath, Hinata straightened, digging her heels into the railings harder.

"I don't know what you are up to, but you need to get your damn facts straight." Her voice echoed throughout the room, "Stop assuming shit about others."

Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto's mouth nearly hit the floor. Remaining in composure as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, Hinata continued to glare at the other with a precise intent. Bringing her back, Sakura's shocked expression began to slip into a small smile at the edge of her mouth. She brought one hand over her eyes as she took in a deep breath.

"What a sight!" she held back giggles, "No wonder he suits you better."

Hinata's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"No, you're right. Pitying one another is a sign that you are unwilling to move on. Crushing each other's wounds over past love is the best method to get over a failed relationship. There is no better solution," Sakura paused as small tears fell from behind her hand and travelled down her cheeks, "I claimed that I understood that before, but now more than ever… I know exactly what it means to be in your shoes. So… I'll continue."

She lowered her hand to reveal the beet red face from crying. Naruto stared at the two in utter bewilderment.

Grinning widely, she announced, "I'll continue to destroy whatever is left in that heart of yours for him… as long as you do the same to me with my regard to Sasuke. Keep at it… until there are no more feelings left for him. It is only then will we stand on equal ground."

Hinata nodded deeply in response, "Then you best work hard to accomplish that. I won't wait forever."

Turning around, Hinata finished the steps and continued into the residence hallway. She could hear Naruto trying to question Sakura who had already began to make her way in the opposite direction. She could hear the silence that came from her, refusing to answer his endless questions. She could hear her own heartbeat drowning everything around her quickly. Rushing into her room, Hinata slid on the doorway, lifting her head to stare out the window. She took in her own breath and let it out heavily.

_Feeling accomplished?_

"Yeah…"

_Tired?_

"More like dying."

_Then stop thinking… it's bad for you_.

Hinata let out a broken laugh. _If you think, you'll never reach your dream you'll be too concerned with the real world. And before you know it, you are within its clutches. And when you're consumed by it, you're dying. Stop thinking, it's bad for you._

"'Stop your thoughts from thinking these thoughts too. Stop being a paradox.'"

There were no tears.

"Are you asleep already?" Sasuke's voice eased through her ears. Hinata mumbled in frustration, avoiding turning her head from the window and in his direction.

"Mmwha?"

"What do you see?"

Hinata pressed her head against the door in frustration. "What do you mean?"

"What do you see as you look out that window?" he leaned in with that question at her ear, already at her side on the floor and resting his head on her shoulder, "I see only your reflection."

Hinata's breathing caught off track but her mind miraculously continued to formulate thoughts. She examined the soon to be passing scenery before her, her eyes barely managing to follow every detail. Soft lips teased at her neck as if signaling for her reply. Her voice was barely audible.

"I see the past." She began, "I see a one day sought out past desire of isolation. Everything about it is the same. In fact, it's so similar that I have debated about remaining here forever. I have thought about running away to such a place to live out the rest of my life. In here, I would never have to worry about outside forces interfering with my own life. I would have no worries, or stress, or frustrations. Life would be simple and straightforward. There would be no back loops, side paths, alternative routes… only one clear way towards the goal. The need to be alone. That same imaginary box.

"But because I could not seek out this place automatically, I needed something to guarantee my safety until then. I needed some sort of protection against the outside forces that would drive to harm and destroy me. I created this image from that. I created this false image of myself to keep guard against anyone who might try to bring me down and keep me away from the dream. Less problems, less worries, less stress… that was the intention when creating this new persona."

She paused. Sasuke peeked from the corner of his eye, still unable to make out her expression, "And?"

"I'm still not looking forward about opening up to others. I still don't trust the people around me, much less those who are strictly close to me. I learned that quite early on with my own family. That is why the thought of allowing myself to depend on others is frightening. It would mean that I would have to take that first step to letting go of my long-lived dream. It would be hypocritical of me if I begin to formulate relationships with others and continue striving for seclusion. That is why I decided to follow only one path… and stick to it."

Sasuke's nose snuggled at her neck more. His fingers began to inch their way towards her shoulders. "Which is?"

Hinata broke her eye contact with the window and turned her head to face his.

"If it means being with you, I guess I'll just have to take the road away from my box."

Sasuke smirked, now tilting them onto the floor. "What a cheesy line that was."

Hinata laughed a little darkly, pulling him with her. "Pretty realistic, huh?"

He looked over her, now sprawled below him. "I'm not looking for a fairytale ending. I want a genuine and real relationship."

"Yeah, yeah. Trust and understanding, and all of that crap," Hinata smirked, "To a point where you _need_ to rely on that other person."

**That's what you were hoping for all this time.**

* * *

"We're going to be late to the bus. Hurry up!" Ino called out as she pushed forward through the forest pathway back to the pick-up stop. Dragging behind her, the crew lazily followed, still in reminisce of sleep. Sasuke was the last one, right behind Hinata who had simply refused to walk in front. Taking his hand boldly, Hinata pulled on him to walk faster to keep up with the others. Their weekend vacation had come to an end. The relaxing beach and ocean would soon be replaced with gallons of workload and responsibility once more. Tsunade would most likely already have an entire set of missions prepared.

Hinata smiled gently at the thought. Again, she would be away from the village on an unknown travel to God-knows where until God-knows when. Her hand squeezed the others unconsciously. There was a sly laugh from behind.

As the group packed onto the bus, Hinata decided to catch up on the sleep that she had missed from the night before. Resting her head against the window, she looked at the outside scenery lazily. It really did remind her of that place. The smell of the grass, the hue of the sky, the feel of the air… everything was similar. And everything was leaving her grasp as the bus continued to drive further away from it. Just like the dreams.

…**the end? I-I don't know. Maybe. I think I'll just add one more chapter to wrap things up.**


	13. Those Who Question Reality

…hello ._.

**Summary: **In everyone's eyes, Hinata has remained the same, even after so many years have gone by. She's still the same innocent, gentle, caring young woman. Even when the news of Naruto and Sakura hitting it off, the village felt incredibly sorry for the girl who had been in love for so long. But to Hinata, that was just what she had wanted everyone to see. Deep down, concealed behind her mask, Hinata is a completely different person. And only one person has been able to see behind the lies… and now he's more than determined to reveal the truth.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the Dream Overseer concept

**With Eyes That See the Bigger Picture**

**Episode 13**

Hinata woke up in a stupor.

Sweat dripped down her forehead as her chest rose frantically. It felt as if the room had started to collapse on her as she tried desperately to keep the walls at bay in her head.

_A nightmare._ _Just a nightmare._

Beside her, Hinata felt the gentle rustling of a hand that lazily brushed against he thigh. Dull eyes, still in a haze, gazed back in confusion at her distilled composure. "What happened?"

Hinata took in a deep breath to calm the nerves. Slowly she began to regain sanity as she mustered enough words to reply, "It's just me being stupid. Bad dreams. Go back to sleep."

Sasuke shrugged and dug his face back into the pillow before light snores filled the room once more. Hinata looked at her wall clock that now read "2:07". She frowned at the situation. _How childish to wake up to a nightmare at this age._

Yet, she couldn't help to stop herself from glancing at Sasuke's lying figure and shakily brush her fingers against his exposed shoulder.

**Still here. Still not a mess of limbs.**

She tried hard to shake away the image that kept slapping her across the face. Pale skin, even more pale than what it is now, completely dismembered and leaking dark soft tissue – staining the floor in a revolting colour. Hinata shuddered. Her fingers shook slightly against his shoulder too. Sasuke lifted his head slightly again to peer. His expression was now serious.

"Are you going to share?"

"Share what?" She retaliated abruptly.

"Share whatever is making you uncomfortable."

Hinata paused.

"I already said that it was just me being stupid. Go back to sleep."

Sasuke sighed heavily and rolled over to his back, further away from her side. Hinata's fingers attempted to follow without any success. His gaze was now fixed on the ceiling. He closed his eyes and muttered, "Hey."

Hinata furrowed her forehead. "What?"

"Naruto told me who Tsunade chose to go with him on his latest mission."

Hinata stiffened. "Should I start proposing in fears that I will never see you again?"

Her humour and laugh made Sasuke open his eyes once more. This time his face was emotionless and pierced straight through her remarks. "She picked you. She thinks your kekkei genkai will serve useful to him on this mission."

Hinata's heart dropped suddenly. "Why…?" Her words strained.

"I'm not sure. Naruto doesn't have any information other than that you're supposed to be the good complimentary for him on this mission."

He paused.

Hinata began to regain herself once more, "Am I the only one joining Naruto?"

Sasuke's eye winced slightly. "I asked him that. So far, you are the only one that Naruto is certain to join the mission. For all we know, Tsunade might pick more ninja to join. My bet is that she needs someone with your kekkei genkai to help with progressing through the unknown lands safely. Which unknown lands is the question that I want to know the answer to the most."

_Considering the loss_.

Hinata turned away from Sasuke. She pulled her feet to her chest tightly. "My abilities will certainly help keep Naruto safe…"

She felt Sasuke slide over and rub his head into her side. His fingers tickled at her back. "I'm hoping she adds more ninja to your mission. I'm itching to get out of Konoha again."

Hinata gave a gentle laugh, "You're just concerned about how loyal I'll remain to you." She glanced back at Sasuke with astute eyes who was now scowling.

"I'm not that clingy." he began, "Besides, I'm growing tired of the same scenery here. It would be interesting to travel to a different nation."

"That, or you're just jealous." Hinata smirked.

"That, or I'm just concerned about your state of being." He snapped back.

Hinata grinned wider, "I promise I won't cheat on you too much. My hidden leaf village charms can be quite untamable after all."

Sasuke pinched her side just slightly and turned over to face the pillow again. Preparing to fall asleep once more, he mumbled out one final response, "If you're going to play that game, so will I with this village's desperate housewives."

"Yeah, yeah… go to sleep already, heart-snatcher." Hinata pushed aside Sasuke's limp hand to slide back underneath the covers. His skin continued to be pale white and still in one piece.

* * *

Sasuke remained correct. Hinata was not the only addition to Naruto's mission. However, this time they were traveling to the Land of Gorge, a developing region far north, past the Land of Lightning. Tsunade had brilliantly decided to include Rock Lee to create a uniformly odd trio for the mission. The three had walked down the hall in silence after Tsunade called in to inform and dismiss them to prepare for the task ahead. It was an unusual one. Hinata ran Tsunade's words over and over in her mind, still baffled and skeptical as ever:

"The Land of the Gorge hold some of our most ancient traditions found throughout all regions," Tsunade had began, "One of which includes the ritual practice of the apprentice of the Dream Overseer."

Naruto, Hinata, and Lee looked at Tsunade in disbelief. Naruto began.

"Hey, old lady, the Dream Overseer is just a story that we tell little kids about how there is a mystical being that manages and protects all dreams from evils of the world. Don't tell me you actually want me to go seek out this fictional being and convince them to side with Konoha."

Tsunade folded her hands. "That's exactly what I want you to do. The village of Meyven Li within the Land of Gorge has the oldest history of our time. There you will be able to find people who have heard or seen the Overseer's apprentice. This apprentice would most likely be your best bet to locate the Overseer himself."

"Forgive me for interrupting, Lady Hokage," Lee stepped up, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "But don't you think that is a bit too much of an impossible task to seek out a fictional persona that may or may not exist? Not showing disrespect to his literature legacy, why must we waste our energy and resources chasing a fairytale?"

Tsunade drew an expression.

"I'm ranking this as an A-rank mission. Regardless of your personal opinion, you are going to complete this task. Know full well that it may escalate to an S-rank mission due to the national circumstances." She gave a pause and turned to Hinata, "I'm placing you in charge of any medical-nin responsibilities. Please utilize your kekkei genkai fully for this mission; I'm placing great importance for the success."

Hinata barely managed to nod before Tsunade stood up.

"You may take today for rest and study up on any geographical information that you may need for this mission. Also," she turned towards the window, "Aside from Shikamaru, who will join you partway after he completes a task for me, you are not to share the details of this mission to anyone outside of this room."

Naruto scoffed, "What kind of kiddy play is this? I might understand escorting someone or hell, even looking for a missing dog. But this? Chasing some ancient story as a mission to begin with?"

"I don't need to explain to you the importance of this mission, Naruto. You are given an order. As a loyal ninja to Konoha, follow it without question." Tsunade snapped back.

Naruto threw his hands in the air and stormed off.

"Understood, Lady Hokage." Lee replied and followed after Naruto.

Hinata remained.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Hinata?" Tsunade still had her guard about her.

Hinata shuffled in her place, searching for the best way to phrase her question, "I know there have been many different… _interpretations_ of the Dream Overseer myth… They say that the Dream Overseer is a being that has the power to maintain balance between the world of dreams and reality. But… some that have concluded him being the physical manifestation of Death. I don't mean to sound rude but…"

She gathered her breath.

"Why does Konoha wish to associate with such an elusive figure?"

There was a long minute of silence. So long that Hinata began to wonder if Tsunade had heard her at all.

"There have been… cases… in the past." Tsunade began heavily. She refused to face Hinata. "I have seen a couple ninja return from missions who are perfectly intact physically. But… their minds are beyond repair. Even my medical ninjutsu is unable to locate source for their trauma. I have heard of this happening in other nations, but this is the first I've seen in my own."

"So you think that if anyone is able to dwell into the mind of a person, it is the Dream Overseer?" Hinata suggested quietly, "What has happened to these returning ninja that has caused you such worry, Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade pressed her forehead to the window.

"Blank expression. Dead. As if no life is inside them. Completely drained of all existence." Her voice lowered, "I'm… afraid. I'm afraid of what will happen if we can't cure this phenomenon. Will it spread to the rest of the village?"

She finally turned her head slightly to face Hinata once more. Her eyes were dark.

"I know you and the others think that this mission is ridiculous… but that is the only logical step that I can think of to help these victims." She lowered her gaze, "I've tried my hand at treating them. Countless other medical-nin have attempted the same. We had to resort to quarantine because…."

Hinata cringed slightly.

"One of the medical-nin who dived straight into their mind came out the same."

Silence overtook the room. Hinata jolted at the thundering knock of Naruto standing outside of the office. Tsunade frowned.

"Hey! Old lady, we need Hinata to come with us now!"

Tsunade nodded at Hinata and motioned her towards the door. "One more thing. Don't… don't go telling Naruto this. Not yet, at least. He'll take it too seriously and may let his emotions jeopardize the importance of this mission."

"Understood."

Hinata turned around and headed towards the door.

"Don't tell this to Sasuke either." Tsunade smiled, "Otherwise he will throw a fit for not being included."

"I won't," Hinata frowned in response.

Naruto and Lee both stood outside the room to greet her. Naruto had his hands folded, still irritant about the mission. Lee on the other hand was sifting through an old notebook that he carried around. He raised his eyes from the notes, "If it is alright with you two, I want to seek out Guy-sensei and ask him a few questions."

Hinata first replied, "That is fine with me. I need to do some of my own research too." They turned to face Naruto, waiting for his reply.

He threw his arms again, "Alright, alright. Go do your research. I'm heading home to start packing. We'll meet tomorrow at the gates, early in the morning to plan our route."

With that, the three continued down the hallway.

* * *

"The Dream Overseer?"

Sasuke hovered over Hinata's shoulder. She had reclined on the couch and was filing through an ancient book she had picked up at the local library; "Yeah… it's just something that I overheard someone talking about on the streets today. I got curious."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow; "You're more interested in some myth than what your mission will entail tomorrow?"

Hinata smiled a little. "I'm not too worried about it. Our goal is to visit the Land of Wind and help our Gaara and his subordinates."

"But you don't know what you need to do there exactly…. Aren't you a little concerned?" Sasuke continued to press forward, "Isn't it odd? Gaara isn't too talkative, but Tsunade would have known. Otherwise she wouldn't send you out."

Hinata clutched her book. "I trust her judgment. If we were going to face danger, she would inform us of this ahead. Besides, this is a C-rank mission. The only reason why we're going is because of our close ties to the Kazekage. Better to send us than some random chunin that Gaara is not familiar with."

"Makes sense, I guess."

Sasuke leaned away as he made his way towards the kitchen. Hinata followed him to make sure he was inside before continuing her reading.

"The Dream Overseer is a legendary myth surrounding the tale of Jurou Katsuo, a powerful ninja of ancient days that overcame Death. It is believed that Jurou challenged Death, itself, to a match. Having overpowered the being, Jurou proceeded to infuse his soul with the entity, giving up his humanity to become immortal."

Hinata paused to skim down the page.

"…the power of Death manifests itself in the ability to govern the world of dreams. The Dream Overseer is able to freely wander the world of dreams and set balanced order. While the body of the Overseer is still mortal, the soul is eternal. The oldest records of the Land of Gorge tell of a ritual that passes down the hybrid soul of Death to an apprentice that will be trained to become the next Overseer. No records of the names of these Overseers have ever been written down. The ritual is said to be done in secrecy from the rest of the living world, in fears that someone with corrupt intentions might taint the balance of the two worlds."

Hinata glanced at her notes that she had started to scribble on the side: _Regardless, the myth of the Dream Overseer has been passed down to generations in form of literature and oral storytelling. Why has no one tried to seek out the truth yet?_

Sitting up, Hinata closed the text and stretched out her arms over her head. This was becoming more and more confusing by the minute.

_If an apprentice were chosen to become Overseer, wouldn't people who knew of this person become suspicious of their actions in life? I doubt the job of the Overseer is "part-time". They would draw at least _some_ attention, right? Or…_

"Is the Land of Gorge purposely hiding this information from the rest of the world?" Hinata mumbled under her breath. She reached up to rub her temple. "If so, then… these people wouldn't be very keen on sharing the details of such an old tradition…"

"What did you say?"

Hinata nearly jumped. Her heart began to race.

Sasuke had entered the room once more, this time with a bowl of soup, and sat at her feet on the couch. "I didn't catch that, what did you say?"

"Oh…" she began, "I was just talking to myself. It's not important. I'm just trying to distract myself from the mission tomorrow. I wanted to do some light reading to clear my head…"

"With a children's story?" Sasuke gave a sly smile, "Trying to relive your childhood? I admit, the tale of the Dream Overseer is quite intriguing. A protagonist that travels the world of dreams to perform good and battle evil; it's quite an alluring story for kids."

"Yeah…" Hinata hesitated, "I read it countless times when I was little. It was my favourite story to read before bedtime."

Sasuke lifted his bowl and nudged it towards Hinata. "Did you want any?"

"N-no… I'm good."

"You should eat enough to gather strength for tomorrow. Don't slack off just because it's an easy mission." He said sternly.

"I will, mom. Don't worry." Hinata scowled.

_Don't start thinking about it too much…_

_Don't suspect anything…_

_Please._

**I'm back… I think. Hopefully ;_;**


	14. Those Who Question Reality (part 2)

So I keep avoiding my finals that are next week… you're welcome. No, seriously guys. My finals are next week and I'm sitting in the library at 1 in the morning writing this. I am the model for the 'studious student.' Not.

**Summary: **In everyone's eyes, Hinata has remained the same, even after so many years have gone by. She's still the same innocent, gentle, caring young woman. Even when the news of Naruto and Sakura hitting it off, the village felt incredibly sorry for the girl who had been in love for so long. But to Hinata, that was just what she had wanted everyone to see. Deep down, concealed behind her mask, Hinata is a completely different person. And only one person has been able to see behind the lies… and now he's more than determined to reveal the truth.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the Dream Overseer concept

**With Eyes That See the Bigger Picture**

**Episode 14**

The sun had barely crept through the window when Sasuke awoke the following day. He glanced over at the table clock whose hands read 7:05. The space next to him had already become cold. He started to process his thoughts as he tried to remember what had happened a while back. Hinata had awoken some hours ago now and slid out of the warmth of the bed to get ready for her mission. All he could remember was the hand that gently slid down his back, to his boxer shorts and whisper "don't screw up too badly while I'm gone."

Sasuke brought his arms over his face. It wasn't too long ago that the two had returned from the beach with the rest of the crew. And soon after, Hinata had allowed for him to crash at her place from time to time. Normally, it would be assumed that the two would lead better lives. Happier ones. But it still felt like a test to Sasuke. That constant caution and wall that Hinata held between her and everyone else was still present. Maybe in his case she lowered it, just slightly. But there were secrets. Still secrets.

He began to shift to a sitting position. Sasuke looked around the room. The pale green that donned the walls was calming. Across the floor there had been some scattered belongings; a few pairs of socks here and there, a box set of toothbrushes she had bought a while back, a collection of books stacked in a corner. Sasuke bent towards the closest stack of books to the bed to pull up the first one. Examining it through groggy eyes, it read, "Guide to Flower Pressing". He tossed it aside on the bed and stood up to proceed with his day.

Her house was a silent calm.

Every window that was in her tiny apartment had a flowerpot or two. The walls were covered with her various framed flower-pressing projects. The gentle scent of sweet pea filled her bathroom. This sanctuary of hers was something surreal to Sasuke. It almost seemed to fit her fake personality and yet… the genuine work that she gave to maintain it proved that this was still who Hinata was, regardless.

It proved that she was still a gentle person – vulnerable to great pain. Real pain.

Sasuke looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His skewed appearance had to be fixed before should he leave the apartment. Turning on the faucet, Sasuke ran cold water against his face to finally wake up. Chills were sent down his back from the freezing contact. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Sasuke quickly turned off the faucet and concentrated on any sound that the visitor would make.

Another knock, this time a little louder, had echoed through the hallway.

Sasuke turned off the bathroom lights and crept down towards the door. He peeked through the peephole to catch sight of a very pink head. Sighing slightly, Sasuke prompted open the front door.

"Morning, Sakura."

Sakura's face turned pale. "Oh. I wasn't expecting you to… answer. Is Hinata…?"

"No, she's out unfortunately," Sasuke leaned against the door, "Tsunade gave her a mission yesterday. She, Naruto, and Lee left earlier this morning to the Land of Wind."

"How stupid of me… Naruto mentioned it last night." Sakura lowered her head, "I was hoping that she was around. I wanted to ask her about the quiche recipe. I guess I'll have to wait until she get's back. When… when does she get back, by the way?"

Sasuke stiffened. "I don't really know. She wasn't given a lot of information about the mission to begin with. So… I don't think she even knows when she's returning."

Sakura lifted her eyes. Confusion was plastered across her face. "R-really? I thought Naruto didn't know because… well… let's face it; Naruto isn't that great with dates. But I wasn't expecting Hinata not know as well."

"No… it's very odd." Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, "Anyway, I need to start getting ready. Are you heading over to see Tsunade by chance?"

"I-I am!" Sakura beamed, "I could wait while you get ready."

"I'll be quick then," he replied, "Come inside, you can wait in the kitchen. I'm sure Hinata won't mind if it's you."

Sasuke left the doorway to head back to the bedroom, leaving Sakura to walk in on her own. He closed the bedroom door behind him and locked it to get ready. _It is very odd. Even Naruto doesn't know how long it would take them to return._

He quickly slid into his clothes and entered the bathroom again to fix his appearance.

_And they left so early in the morning. As if they were doing this mission in secrecy._

"Hey, Sasuke! Have you eaten yet?" Sakura's voice rang through the door. Sasuke quickly finished to leave the room.

"Not yet. I was going to buy something at the market stand to snack on." He replied as he stepped out of the bedroom, "I don't typically eat in the morning anymore."

"I see."

Sakura stood up to join Sasuke down the hallway once more. She stopped to look at some of the pressed flower decorations. "She has a very interesting hobby."

Sasuke halted to turn back to Sakura.

"It suits her. She's very… meticulous. Always careful."

Sasuke continued down the hallway towards the front door. "_Meticulous" is one word for her._ The two continued out Hinata's apartment and down the street that was slowly growing busy. By that point the sun had completely come out and was shining over the remains of yesterday's rain droplets. Sasuke pressed forward with Sakura quickly keeping pace.

* * *

"Let's take rest here." Lee announced. Naruto and Hinata stopped momentarily. There was still a ways to go and they hadn't yet left the Land of Fire territory. However, both Hinata and Naruto felt that it was time to at least take some rest before continuing. Naruto descended to the ground from the large tree branches to scout out the area. Meanwhile, Lee took care to setting up camp while Hinata aided him.

"He's still very irritable about the mission, isn't he?" Hinata questioned after a couple moments.

Lee looked up at her with a small smile, "I can't say that I'm too happy about it either. Frankly, I think we're both just confused as to why Konoha needs to exert its strength on such a trivial assignment. Then again… I'm probably not seeing something significant. Naruto isn't as calm to analyze that yet."

Hinata sat on her cover that she laid down. Pulling out a box of food from her backpack, she handed one over to Lee and placed another on Naruto's spot.

"However, you seem to be treating it much better than we are." Lee stated.

"I'm… more open-minded to it." Hinata replied as she began her lunch, "I've read a lot of tales of the Dream Overseer in the past. Maybe it's more of a childish wish to see him exist."

Suddenly she felt a quick breeze behind her as Naruto returned from scouting. He walked past her to sit down at his spot to begin his meal. He gave a quick nod to Hinata before starting to eat.

Somewhere high above them hid a figure behind branches. Another had slid to their side.

"They're moving faster than we've anticipated. We need to report to Holland quickly."

"Naruto!" Hinata suddenly jolted to her feet. Her hand jerked upwards, her index finger pointing up, "There! Someone!"

Both Naruto and Lee quickly sprang to life and set forward in the blink of an eye. The hidden figures took note quickly and shrouded themselves further into the woods before the other two could even reach their location. Hinata clutched her bag in anticipation, knowing fully well she had been too late to inform them of the hidden ninja's presence. The two returned soon after, unable to pick up a trace in time.

"S-sorry about that. I wasn't quick enough to spot them." Hinata lowered her head, "If I had been focusing enough instead of eating…"

Naruto gave Hinata a large pat on the back, "Hey! Don't say stuff like that. I was the one who was supposed to scout out the area, remember? If anyone, I'm the one who screwed up by falsely stating that we were alone and that this area was safe. It's only natural that you let your guard down a little."

"He's right, Hinata," Lee confirmed, "We were all down on our guard. No one blames you."

Hinata raised her eyes at the other two. "We're not very informed on the stakes of this mission. I'll try harder to keep aware of our surroundings in the future. I still want to apologize for my mishap."

Naruto shrugged. "Well, regardless… we won't be able to catch up to whoever was spying on us. Let's just finish the meal, pack up, and continue with the mission as planned before. We'll all be more cautious to our surroundings from here on out. The old lady wouldn't be too pleased if she found out we were ambushed and killed over some lunch."

He let out a hearty laugh. Hinata smiled a little and sat back down on her cover. Lee pulled up next to her, giving her another grin. "You are very similar to Neji, Hinata. The two of you worry a great deal when it comes to missions. You need to let loose a little and trust in your capabilities. We'll pull through in the end."

"Whut Bushee-Brws shaid!" Naruto exclaimed in-between his mouthful of food. Hinata finally let out her own laugh at his strained face. She looked up to see him do another funny expression, this time joined by Lee who started to imitate what looked like a frog.

"Haha, you two are truly the masters of seduction here." She hid her face into her hands.

"Our youth will never fail!" Lee proclaimed with one hand to the air, "Never again shall we be fooled by these sneaky ninja. As members of Konoha, we will outsmart them here forth!"

"Bushy Brows, you speak to my soul." Naruto nodded with folded hands, "Spoken like a true Konoha ninja. I applaud to you."

"Ok, ok, you guys," Hinata cut in, "Thank you for cheering me up, but we really should start heading out soon. We should locate a village in the Land of Lightning to stay at by sunrise today."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Sakura opened the giant double-doors only to find Shizune rush past her, nearly knocking her down on the floor. "Sorry about that, Sakura! Emergency!"

Sasuke bent down to help her. Sakura quickly recovered and dashed into the office to see Tsunade who was digging through her books frantically. "Lady Hokage, what's going on?"

Without looking up, Tsunade continued to respond, "There's been another body that has fallen victim to…" Suddenly she stopped and shot her gaze at the two visitors. Horror had spread across her expression.

"Lady Hokage, what is it?" Sakura now panicked.

"N-nothing you need to concern yourself over. I need you to head over to Shizune and see what you can assist her with. I'm too busy right now." Tsunade stumbled on her words. Sasuke took full notice and stepped forward.

"If this is an emergency, why not let us help directly? What kind of ninja abilities do you need for this task? If not us, we can carry out the message to someone who will be able to help." Sasuke held his gaze dead-set to Tsunade.

Closing her book gently, she raised her posture completely straight and began with a stern voice, "I said that this does not concern you or Sakura. I appreciate your offer, but please understand that you are simply in the way right now. You can return to your daily activities and leave us be."

Sakura cut in front of Sasuke before he could respond, "Lady Hokage, please! We can see that something is amiss; we can help."

Tsunade glared at Sakura instantly, "Go to Shizune to see if she needs anything. Now. You two are dismissed, no more questions."

"How long?" Sasuke pushed Sakura aside slightly, "How long will it take for Naruto, Hinata, and Lee to return back to the village?"

"It all depends on how long Gaara needs them there." Tsunade's response was clear-cut. "I've wasted enough time. Leave me to my business now."

"How about cutting the nonsense and telling us the truth? Why have you sent those three to the Land of Wind? Gaara surely gave you a reason, otherwise you wouldn't send them without one." Sasuke reverted, pushing Sakura off his hand that had attempted to pull at it by now. "Kage secrecy and all aside, we deserve to hear some explanation. These aren't just bystanders to me or Sakura."

Sakura suddenly ceased. Her expression was blank as she stared at the floor, still at his side. Her grip still remained strong but this time out of struggle to form her words. "Please, Lady Hokage. He's not the only one who at least wants to know why they were called for this mission. Formalities… formalities of the two nations aren't a good enough reason. We're just… we're just concerned about them."

Tsunade refused to look Sasuke in the eye. Her response was never heard.

Sasuke scowled and finally slid from Sakura's grip before turning the other direction and storming through the office door. Sakura attempted to follow frantically behind, occasionally tripping over her feet in confusion. His pulse was racing. Anger nearly seeped through his chest. _This isn't normal. Nothing about this mission was normal from the very beginning. The only way to resolve this is to follow the group to the Land of Wind!_ Sasuke halted as Sakura nearly crashed into his back.

"Did Naruto give you any other bit of information by chance, Sakura? Anything, even if it's a little detail?" his voice was cold.

"No… Naruto didn't say anything other than that he was leaving early in the morning." Sakura's voice was breaking as she rummaged through her mind, "But… I remember that he returned from his information meeting with a really foul mood. And he kept mumbling something about a 'stupid fairytale', he called it. He wasn't like that before leaving to see the Hokage."

Sasuke froze. _Stupid fairytale._ _Damn her!_ He suddenly picked up his speed. _Again with the secrets; I should have seen it last night! What the hell was she reading again? Some old-ass book she picked up from the library… where the hell did she put it away?_

A million thoughts raced across his mind as Sasuke broke distance from Sakura who had given up at that point. She nearly broke down in the hallway before squeezing into a restroom. He, on the other hand, continued to march down the street, heading back towards Hinata's apartment. _If she took the book with her, I won't have any luck finding out where she went._ Sasuke's panic increased. _However, if she didn't, she would still hide it somewhere so that I wouldn't pay attention to it._

He pushed open the door to her apartment once more. The fresh smell of sweet pea hit him again. Her scent. He walked through the hallway and into the living room where she had been reading on the couch. At first glance it didn't look like the book was in sight. Sasuke walked over to the couch and sat down with his head in his hands, bent forward. He needed to calm down before continuing the search. It was pointless to do anything rational when he was this upheaved. _Damn her! Damn her stupid secrecy! Just because it's a mission-! Just because she's following orders-! _Sasuke's clutch tightened. He buried his forehead further into his knuckles. "Why are you such an _idiot_?"

* * *

A warm breeze brushed over Hinata's cheeks. Her eyes shut at the sensation. The blades of grass didn't bother her at all – the feel of the spring haze was too much of a distraction. It was silent though. All but the occasional gush of sound that the wind would make and the running water of a river somewhere far away. Hinata felt the earth beneath her breathing. The soil was soft. Opening her eyes, Hinata slowly sat up. The sky was filled with countless stars.

"How odd… I could have sworn it was midday." Hinata mumbled. She turned her head to examine her surroundings when out of nowhere she spotted a wooden house far in the horizon to her right. Without giving much thought, Hinata bent forward to rise to her feet. Another breeze of wind pushed her from behind, towards the direction of the house. She frowned. "I got it already."

Instantly, her legs started to move. But Hinata couldn't necessarily register the movement well enough in her head. Everything she felt was… fuzzy. Surreal. Her senses suddenly jerked when she realized someone had held her hand firmly. Hinata's heart dropped. Her head shakily started to rotate towards the source in fear of what she might see.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Hinata stood there; completely unsure of what was happening. "I don't know."

Sasuke's grip loosened as his fingers glided upwards, pushing her sleeves along the way to expose the skin of her arm. He drew delicate circles near her elbows. "You don't _need_ to go anywhere. I don't need to go anywhere. I'm here. In full piece."

He paused.

"No mess of limbs."

Hinata's breathing ceased. Her free hand trembled towards Sasuke as she touched his chest. Solid. Aside from the clothes that shifted under her fingers, the rest of him remained intact and solid. She moved forward now. Her other hand broke away from his touch as she roamed the rest of his chest with it too. Hinata pressed her forehead to it finally – the warmth still the same. At this point she couldn't help but draw closer and closer. So close that she started to plant small kisses to his neck. A low grunt emerged from him. Sasuke's hands snaked around her waist in response, stopping only to pull her into him. Closer and closer until Hinata's head lulled to his shoulder as she buried her face into it. His scent filled her senses, blocking anything else that might try to get at her notice. Her heart beat so fast, unable to take control of her excitement and relief.

And then… she couldn't feel it.

She couldn't feel _his_ heartbeat.

_What's going on?_

**Good question, Hinata.**


	15. Those Who Question Reality (part 3)

I hope you guys like this new spin on the story. For those of you who are wondering (maybe?) – yes, I wrote the story of the Dream Overseer as well as the Paradox Man. I don't know how well you all would enjoy my drabbles though… But also, thank you very much for all of the reviews, favs, and follows! I feel so loved \;-;/

**Summary: **In everyone's eyes, Hinata has remained the same, even after so many years have gone by. She's still the same innocent, gentle, caring young woman. Even when the news of Naruto and Sakura hitting it off, the village felt incredibly sorry for the girl who had been in love for so long. But to Hinata, that was just what she had wanted everyone to see. Deep down, concealed behind her mask, Hinata is a completely different person. And only one person has been able to see behind the lies… and now he's more than determined to reveal the truth.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the Dream Overseer concept

**With Eyes That See the Bigger Picture**

**Episode 15**

Hinata repelled against the tall figure in less than a second. Her eyes filled with horror, her heart racing beyond all control. She felt weak in the knees, unsure of what was happening – unsure of who was standing in front of her. One thing was for certain; this was not Sasuke. This man's appearance was a mirror image of him, but the presence was dead. Hollow. As if no life resided within this man. Hinata could not sense a hint of chakra from him either. None of it made any sense. Concentrating, Hinata attempted to remember what she had last seen before opening her eyes here.

A flash of yellow. Naruto. Naruto was with her. And Lee. They had both been together. They had arrived at an outskirt village in the Land of Lightning that day after their long haul from Konoha. They had found a place to spend the night. They even visited a local food stand.

_And then what?_

Hinata searched her mind to try to piece the memories together. But nothing was coming clear.

She looked up at the Sasuke figure, focusing her vision now. She was more than certain now. This was _not_ Sasuke.

All of a sudden, this Sasuke figure cringed. His elbow joints popped as his right hand began to slide down his side, disconnecting from the rest of his body and falling on the grass below. His left hip followed. And the left shoulder blade. His face skewed, the Sasuke figure collapsed in a mixture of flesh ooze and began to seep into the soil – spreading out before completely disappearing beneath the earth. All Hinata could do was watch the scenery unfold in front of her, feeling sick to the stomach. The moon above turned gray. The night clouds thinned in an instant and vanished. There were no stars. Hinata's heart dropped to her soles.

_What the hell is going on?_

She shut her eyes tightly, hoping for an explanation the next time she would open them.

Out of nowhere, the loud cries of sea gulls forced her to regain vision once more. This time, instead of a grassy field, she stood at the edge of wooden pier overlooking a deep, red ocean. Hinata nearly lost balance at the shock.

Her eyes darted around to capture her new surrounding. The wooden pier extended on both sides of her, seemingly endless parallel to the ocean. The railings were waist height and covered in sea moss. A large building that connected to the pier on the sands stood behind her. Its massive heights overcompensated its incredibly shorty width. The windows were tiny and elongated vertically. Each was covered with drapery so that it was impossible to see what was happening inside. Hinata's eyes continued to roam around before her heart nearly stopped once more. Without picking up anything prior, she finally felt something next to her.

This time beside stood a small child. No more than twelve at best, this little girl had on an incredibly large blue hoodie with yellow stripes. She wore grey shorts and a pair of sneakers to compliment. Aside from her waist-long jet-black hair, nothing was out of the ordinary about this girl. Aside from the obvious. Hinata stepped to the side away from the girl's direction. Regardless, the girl continued to stare at the red ocean. She took notice barely as she turned her head slightly in Hinata's direction. Her vibrant green eyes were gentle, peaceful. She tilted back on her feet.

"How interesting," she began, "You're not that different from Holland."

"W-who?" Hinata barely managed to squeak out a response.

"Holland." She restated, "He's an old friend of mine. His perception of me was also very clear from the beginning. I don't usually expect people to notice me that quickly."

Hinata carefully choose her words, "Why not?"

"Because everyone is typically too busy with what they're dreaming of. They don't normally take notice to me until much later, if at all." The girl beamed, "I'm like a secret spy!"

"Then," Hinata paused, "I'm dreaming?"

The girl glanced around, "Seems like it. You have very interesting dreams. I didn't know how I should have dressed for it. I thought about putting on some sunny beach dress but your dream is very cold. The breeze here called for a sweater."

She spun around on her soles.

"I think it's because you have your mountains so close to the beach."

Hinata slowly glanced over her shoulder. Sure enough, behind the large wooden building rose a concentrated set of mountains in the horizon. The beach sands extended far back, nearly to the hills. The breeze blew against her cheeks, but she could not feel the temperature.

"This isn't your initial dream though, am I right?" the girl asked, "The first dream you dream is typically the representation of your subconscious domain. Everything else that you dream is the additional layer. For example, this pier is just another product of your subconscious. Do you remember what your initial dream was?"

Hinata looked down to her feet. Her voice strained.

"I think… I think there was grass. Maybe…"

The young girl suddenly gave Hinata a heavy pat on the back. The contact shocked her to feel how real it felt. "Hey! It's okay! People don't usually remember their initial dreams. Otherwise you'd be aware of your subconscious and then… well… it wouldn't be a subconscious anymore!"

Her goofy smile plastered across her face reminded Hinata of Naruto's silliness.

"Are you… are you a product of my subconscious as well?"

"Me?" The girl pointed at herself in surprise, "No, no! I'm not part of your subconscious. I'm my own separate being. Just like how you're different from Naruto and Lee."

"How…?

"Your subconscious mentioned them." The girl raised her hand to point to her right side. Hinata looked behind the girl to spot Naruto and Lee standing far off on the pier as well. It seemed as if they were throwing small rocks to see who could swing the farthest. Their faint laughter finally caught her ears. "This Naruto and Lee is a product of your subconscious though. They're not real in this world."

Hinata looked back at the girl, "They're not real, but _you_ are?"

"'Real' is a relative term here," the girl smiled, "Nothing in this world is 'real'. While you are able to create objects from your mind, you, as a person solely, are 'real' in this world. No one created you. You exist as an individual; a non-constructive being without anyone tampering with your existence. Similarly, I am an individual existence as well. I wasn't created from anyone's subconscious because I am a being in the real world dreaming, just as you are."

Hinata bit her lip in anticipation, "How do you know if the person in your dream is real or not?"

The girl clasped her hands together, "That's really easy, actually! If you are able to create something in this world, you are able to destroy it as well. That's what you did before. That young man that you were with was not real. You realized this and your subconscious instantly rejected the image. You can virtually do the same if you concentrated enough with those two boys. Even this whole pier! That is why people dream a lot of dreams, not just one. Their subconscious is constantly creating and destroying. If you tried to destroy me, however, your subconscious wouldn't accomplish that."

She swung to her side, mounting the railings and bending far over the edge. Hinata's heart suddenly escalated to her throat.

"C-careful!" she called out, "You might fall!"

The girl bent farther forward before tipping and falling full hurdle. Hinata scrammed to the railing, grabbing the girl's sweater before being pulled over the edge as well. The fall felt real. The gust of wind from loss of gravity felt real too. But there was no contact of water that was supposed to happen. Instead, Hinata opened her eyes to find herself on a fuzzy, bright pink surface of what appeared to be the top face of a giant dice. She glanced around.

No longer was she on the beach. The loud clamoring of casino machines substituted the seagull gawking. Hinata rose to her feet shakily from the fall. Below the dice was a large, neon yellow run-walk that led toward an array of various brightly lit buildings and infrastructures. Large fences barred the run-walk on both sides over which she could see the rest of a city spanning to unknown lengths. Everything was lit beneath a deep green night sky.

"Are you coming or not?"

Hinata's neck snapped in the direction of the girl's voice. She was standing below the pink dice, safe and sound. This time, instead of her previous attire, she had changed to a violet bubble dress with teal polka dots. Her hair was put up in a bun and secured with a large yellow bow.

"Looks like your subconscious is itching for something more fun," she grinned, "I wouldn't mind something more fun too! The red ocean against the grey sky was getting a little dreary."

Hinata slowly slid off the side of the dice, still dazed and confused. "Are we in your dream now?"

The girl looked dumbfounded, "No… we're still in your dream, silly. Didn't you notice it? Your subconscious destroyed and recreated once again. This dream is still yours."

She raised her hands to her sides and twirled in a circle around Hinata.

"Your mind is working great wonders! This dream looks quite exciting and entertaining." She giggled, "I wonder if we'll meet your other two friends here again? We need to start exploring!"

She stopped momentarily and reached out to grab Hinata's hand. Pulling roughly, the girl started to skip forward, down the run-walk. Hinata stumbled after without a choice. The two headed deeper and deeper into the city. Further down the road, past the buildings and people, engulfed into a crowd of vivid colours. _Deeper and deeper…_

"Stop!" Hinata suddenly called out.

All the lights turned off in an instant.

The girl halted, not turning towards Hinata. Her grip loosened.

Hinata paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. She tried her best to elaborate, "I don't understand… I don't understand why you are here. I don't understand why _I_ am here… with you."

She gaped slightly as the rest of the words refused to come out properly.

"Who… who are you?"

The girl completely let go of Hinata's arm. She lifted her head to look ahead. Her eyes became hollow and blank. Taking in a deep breath, she responded. "Anemone. My name is Anemone, like the flower."

Anemone turned her head to face Hinata; her green eyes brilliant in the darkness.

"I think it's time for you to end your dream."

Hinata opened her eyes to a white ceiling.

It's not that she felt anxious or high strung as usual… she just felt immense tiredness within her limbs. She raised one hand towards the ceiling only to have it come crashing down to her side. She felt like she had no energy left within her, regardless that she probably spent hours in a bed. Her door creaked, as it slowly swung open. Naruto stood at the frame, peeking in slightly.

"Lee thinks we should head out in an hour. You should start getting ready." He announced, "Good morning."

"Morning," Hinata replied, not looking up at him. She sat up and glanced out the window.

"Did something happen?" Naruto asked quietly.

Hinata shook her head, "Just bad dreams."

_Just bad dreams._

* * *

Sasuke stared aimlessly at his hot beverage. A hurdle of people had already gathered at the café and was conversing amongst each other in a low uniform mumble. His thoughts were roaming about, not paying much attention to anything that was going on around him. Sasuke stirred his drink with a plastic spoon as the mixture swirled into one distinct brown colour. His research had come to an end. Not only couldn't he figure out where Hinata, Naruto, and Lee had gone, the motive was still unanswered. The bigger shock came when he realized that they were not headed to the Land of Wind. The biggest shock hit him when he realized just how much she had lied to him. He started to recall her words, how perfectly crafted her lie was. _Land of Wind. Gaara. C rank mission. _Everything she stated only reassured him at the time that this mission was supposed to be 'easy'_._ Nothing about her tone ever suggested that she was hiding something.

_How perfect of a liar you are. I should have expected._

But what really stuck out to him was that Naruto had also followed the exact same lie when he talked to Sakura. It was as if they had collaborated on what they were going to present, practiced out their monologue, and performed it for anyone who asked. Sakura had been just as easily fooled as he had been by their intricate lie. Their execution was flawless. It only made sense that Lee had most likely done the same.

Sasuke unexpectedly felt another presence at his side as Kakashi slid in the seat next to him.

"Morning." Kakashi stated. It was obvious he was still half-asleep.

Sasuke nodded.

"Still irritable that you weren't picked to go on the mission?" Kakashi asked as he pulled out his book to roam through the pages where he last left off.

"I'm not irritable." Sasuke replied bluntly.

"Doesn't look that way to me. I would think I knew my former student."

His eyes trailed to the older man who was now staring back at him.

"I'm pissed. But not because of the mission." Sasuke snarled lightly. His grip tightened around his cup, "I'm pissed off that those three decided to play me an idiot about where they were headed."

"They didn't tell you?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke glared up at him, "They told me where they would be going. Turns out that they lied. Now I'm left here with a panicking Sakura who is driving me up a wall."

Kakashi set down his book, "So they decided to conceal the truth from you. Have you ever wondered if they did this for your own protection? As a fruitful ninja, you should already know the motivation behind these tactics. They're only carrying out orders and doing whatever they can to keep you and Sakura safe."

Sasuke's expression screwed in anger as he bolted to his feet, "And what about them? Who will keep them safe when they run into danger? By the time the news reaches us of their tragic end, it would be too late for either of us to do anything about it!"

"Lower your voice," Kakashi hissed as he rose to his eye level, "Naruto and the others knew of the risks they were taking up when doing these kind of missions. They know by now that their safety is no longer the concern when it comes to protecting Konoha. As a fruitful ninja yourself, shouldn't you already be aware that concealing information about their assignment from you and Sakura is necessary so that neither of you let your emotions jeopardize the safety of the village? When they took this mission they realized that this is all beyond the scope of just their connection with you and Sakura. This mission is solely focused for Konoha's well being; not just two dwellers of it."

The two remained standing as Sasuke's gaze strained in frustration.

"You don't want to admit it," Kakashi continued, "But you are being selfish in this matter. Hinata chose the safety of Konoha because that meant you would not be put to harm. Instead of trying to disrupt the peace she has left with this village, why not trust her in her decision?"

Sasuke clenched his fists.

Kakashi reduced his voice. "Why not continue to protect this village so that she will have something to return to after she completes her task?"

"And what happens when she fails?" His tone was sharp and crude. Sasuke grabbed Kakashi by the collar roughly, "What happens when neither of them return and are found dead? What is the point of keeping this village safe if none of them are going to come back to it?"

Kakashi brought his own hand around Sasuke's wrist and clasped it just as much force causing him to flinch. "What of it? That is the ninja way. Protect your village at any cost. Sacrifice your life for the safety of your motherland. Your childish behavior is the reason why ninja resort to information warfare. Radical emotions of outside sources are what place the entire assignment at risk. It is what threatens the village itself. Don't you think it's about time you pull that stick out of your ass and start using your head for once?"

"E-excuse me," a nervous looking waitress approached the two. She fidgeted in place before gathering enough courage. "Please, we don't want any trouble inside the café. W-w-would you please leave if you have any unfinished business? You're disrupting the other customers."

Kakashi turned to her with a small smile, "Of course. We apologize for the inconvenience."

His grip tightened as he brought up his other hand around Sasuke's neck and forced him forward. Dragging the young man with him, Kakashi pulled him harshly outside and into a nearby alleyway between the café and another bustling building. He thrust Sasuke into the small passage, letting loose of his grip. He turned around to face the main street before swinging back and landing a straight punch to Sasuke's left cheek, sending him on his back.

"The Academy should have explained that much to you." He stood above, massaging his fist.

Sasuke sat up instantly. A thin line of blood dripped down his chin where a purple bruise began to form. He spat on the ground. "So what now? You're going to stop me from seeking them out?"

"Oi! What do you think I'm here for?"

His torso spun in the direction of the voice. Further down the alleyway, behind Sasuke, sat a small brown pug. His half-lidded eyes were tiresome.

"First it was finding this brat now you want me to seek out that idiot and his two friends?" Pakkun looked ahead towards Kakashi, "Does that mean I'm travelling him?"

"That is correct. Trace Naruto's scent and follow it. Sasuke will join you." Kakashi looked back down to Sasuke, "The two of you are leaving tonight, once the gates are about to close. Intelligence provided that they're headed in the northeast direction despite what has been going around. Don't pay attention to nearby information, just follow your nose."

Pakkun nodded and trudged towards Sasuke. He lunged forward landing on his shoulder. "I'm guessing you need to fix yourself up and pack. While you're at it, grab some snacks."

Kakashi reached to his pocket to pull out something that looked like a small piece of scrap paper. He bent forward to hand it to Sasuke. On the sheet was very clean and precise handwriting that he quickly recognized. "She wanted me to pass this on when they were far out of the country."

Sasuke took the paper to inspect it.

_**Employ defensive genjustsu. Seek out north only if necessary.**_

"Hinata's scent should still be on it," Kakashi motioned to Pakkun, "Use it to help you find Naruto. She should be with him and another ninja. The three of them in theory are always nearby each other. If their trails split, follow Naruto. Understood?"

Pakkun raised his paw in acknowledgement. Kakashi glanced at Sasuke.

"You're free to split from Pakkun. But know that his nose will better track them than your senses will considering it has now been almost two days. It's up to you whether you want to follow my orders or not." Kakashi rose back straight to have his back face the other two. Walking forward, he quickly disappeared into the crowd of people.

**(Get back to studying for your finals! ;_; )**


	16. Those Who Sleep Sweet Dreams

So I decided to make a writing/working playlist… if you're interested to know what I listen to, it's on my profile now :) I tried to credit everyone as best as I could if there's a song that sparks someone's interest. Whenever I listen to any works by Masashi Hamauzu, I want to sit down and write a fantasy novel. I imagine intricate settings of various villages, surreal forests, and elaborate canyons… You can definitely tell that I study Geology in college when I start talking about cutbanks and tributaries.

**Summary: **In everyone's eyes, Hinata has remained the same, even after so many years have gone by. She's still the same innocent, gentle, caring young woman. Even when the news of Naruto and Sakura hitting it off, the village felt incredibly sorry for the girl who had been in love for so long. But to Hinata, that was just what she had wanted everyone to see. Deep down, concealed behind her mask, Hinata is a completely different person. And only one person has been able to see behind the lies… and now he's more than determined to reveal the truth.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the Dream Overseer concept

**With Eyes That See the Bigger Picture**

**Episode 16**

The gates of Meyven Li were carved into the canyon walls on both sides of the valley. On one side stood a hooded figure with the face of a woman whose eyes were closed. The other side had an identical hooded figure with the face of a skull, mouth open ajar. Their robes extended in a horizontal fence of rock that guarded the village inside. At the wooden doors patrolled two ninja, both in similar fashion of hooded cloaks, donned with their village headbands around their left arm. One took notice and halted as Naruto stepped forward with Lee closely behind. Hinata followed.

"We are from the Hidden Leaf Village," Naruto cleared his throat, "Our Hogake sent us here."

The second patrol stopped as well. He glanced over at Hinata.

"We don't mean harm. We just need to make use of this village's historical records," Lee cut in.

The first patrol stepped forward. He extended his arm vertical to give the signal to open the gates, which soon followed with an enormous creak that echoed through the valley. He continued to stare at Hinata. Lowering his hand, his voice cut through the wind, "the library keeper will be able to help out with all of your research. Inquire him when you arrive there; his name is Keeper Holland."

"Thank you very much for your hospitality," Hinata replied as she stumbled behind the other two. She attempted to keep a small smile of gratitude as the two ninja observed her. _Creeps._

The inside of the village was unlike anything she had ever seen. A large main street, cut in half by a channel of water stretched into the heart of the village, surrounded by cramped buildings of shops and markets. To the sides of these buildings was a row of steps that led to the second floor of the infrastructures. They extended further into the village and even bridged across the main street's waterway. Further into the horizon, the village stacked itself as the passageways began to curve around more buildings that grew in floors. Intricate stairwells arched around the freefalling water that emptied into the main channel from various heights. The highest building Hinata could spot also turned out to be the furthest one. There stood the library, with rounded rooftops and mighty tall gates that was barely visible above the rest of the bustling town. Naruto, Lee, and Hinata stepped forward to begin their climb towards the library.

"If you think about it, this village is just like Konoha," Naruto beamed, "The busy streets filled with busy people. It's as if everyone has a job they must fill out in order for the town to function."

"You are right," Lee replied, "This town does feel very homely. It feels like a very hard working and dedicated town of people."

Hinata remained silent. From the corner of her eye she could spot a few patrol ninja that continued to stalk behind them. Naruto and Lee must have sensed their presence as well but decided to remain nonchalant. Hinata hid her hands into her pockets. _This village is not used to visitors. The patrol guards are keeping a close eye on us._

Her fists clenched. _A village that preserves the history of ninja must want to keep itself a secret. Outsiders who might have ill motives might use the information for the wrong reasons. That would explain its locale. Hidden right in-between a gorge valley with cliffs that guard it on all sides, the people have taken use of the prominent geology in this area to use it as a impenetrable defense. They don't take to visitors lightly, then._

The three continued up the stairwells that led to more open area markets on other floors of the village. Hinata glanced around. _Despite all of these precautions, this town is still thriving with a bundle of people. It's not just a territory of a library that is protected by a well-armed patrol; there is an entire thriving village that surrounds the historical texts. It's as if it conceals itself amongst this crowd._

Hinata looked up at the canyon walls on the side of the village. _The two hooded figures of a woman and a dead man, they must represent some sort of past, ancestral individual that helped carve this town to life. Though I guess it's not common to see death as a founding parent._ Her mind continued to wander as they trudged through the village.

The sun was high above, warming the earth below. Yet, the village had a peculiar cool breeze as its residents worked underneath the blaze comfortably. All sorts of people surrounded the open water channel; small children hopped over the boulder of rocks that were planted across, elderly folks sat by the side on benches to feed the birds that swarmed around, the workers gathered water to far away places. By the small waterfalls that extended to the channel from the heights of the canyon, Hinata took notice of the young man who sketched the scenery in front of him. Underneath the gushing water, behind where it was dry, sat two girls playing with their dolls. This village of the Land of Gorge had taken full custom to adapting to the river ways. Hinata wondered if the rest of the land had other villages that took to contouring nature.

Naruto stopped and turned to the other two. "I think we have to take these stairs to get to the library." He pointed slightly at the set of steps that extended high above all the others they passed. These stairs curved around more buildings, just like many others. What set them apart were not only the width, but also the intricate design of railings that complemented the gleaming white marble steps.

"I agree," Lee nodded. He looked over his shoulder to Hinata, "Are we all ready to see the Keeper then?"

Hinata stared back in confusion, "Y-yeah… I'm ready."

"Good, then let's proceed." Naruto announced as he took his first footing at the marble. The other two followed close behind. Hinata took hold of the railings as she ascended which felt surprisingly cool to the touch. She gave a small shudder at the contact.

She looked closer at the etchings on the walls of the fence. Just like the village, the images depicted detailed carving of rivers within tall ravines. These waters were collected in jugs that would keep the water flowing within the small holes. The tiny outflows formed tributaries that meandered with deeply carved cutbanks and floodplains. Hinata stopped momentarily to reach out her arm to touch the artwork. Her fingers traced against the design of the depicted earth along every crease that came along. It was as if someone flew high above and drew the terrain of the land on this tiny railing fence. A shadow covered her hand. Hinata raised her eyes to the source.

Naruto stood over her crouched body, leaning forward to look at the etching as well. "I really can't get over the whole scenery of this place. Even the tiny details are impressive."

Hinata gave a nod and looked back at the drawing. "I kind of like it here. It seems peaceful."

Another gust of wind blew her hair to the side, as they grew silent. Somewhere above, another patrol ninja halted to observe their presence.

_Seems._

Lee walked up to Naruto and Hinata; looking up at the passing patrol he lowered his voice. "I don't mean to sound rude, but I do believe we really should keep going. I don't feel we are truly welcome here."

Naruto straightened up. His calm expression became blank of emotion, "I agree. Sorry about that – let's continue. We need to get our information back to Konoha soon."

He looked down at Hinata who was still on her knees by the railing. She took in a deep breath and let it out just as slowly. Rising to her feet, Hinata brushed off any residue on her pants and turned to her teammates. The three continued.

* * *

"What makes you think you're leaving without me?"

Sasuke froze. His hand twitched slightly as it gripped the backpack he packed that evening. Pakkun lazily glanced over his shoulder to spot an irritated-looking Sakura. Her green eyes were piercing through the night as she stood nearby a tree with her arms folded, hidden in the shadows. She too had packed a bag that draped over her back, prepared for a long journey to the north. Sasuke finally let his nerves settle before turning in her direction.

"This won't be safe. You should stay here and help out." His voice was just as cold as her stare.

Sakura stepped forward into the moonlight. "You're going after Hinata. Why are your intentions justified and mine aren't? We're both concerned about what will happen to the group."

Sasuke clicked his tongue quietly, "Do you even know where they are?"

"Do you?" Sakura responded instantly, "You're going to be relying on Pakkun to sniff out their trail but I know exactly where they should be by now."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "How..?"

"Kakashi-sensei told me," she began, "Hinata herself told him because she knew we would turn to him first when it came to our former teammate's safety."

He gave a long frown, "Hinata just said that they're heading north."

"To the village of Meyven Li in the Land of Gorge," Sakura cut him again to his irritation, "Lady Hokage provided me with that information because she knew you wouldn't inquire anything from her. She's given permission for us to leave tonight. That's why ANBU hasn't jumped down your throat yet."

Pakkun snorted lightly, "You've prepped everything for this departure, unlike this hot-head."

Sakura smiled a little at Pakkun. She took a final step forward to stand at Sasuke's side. She continued to stare at the village gates, deep into the dark forest before them. "I have reasons to go after them as well. I can't sit here and wait patiently for their return. Whether it's for Hinata who I don't want to see harm being done to, or protecting Lee for all the times he's looked out for me… or…"

She paused.

"Or going after the person whose back I've followed for all these years… I can't remain here. I need to be near them, right behind that back once more." Sakura clenched her fists tight, looking over at Sasuke with a desolate smile, "I've decided that a long time ago, now. That is why I need to go too."

Sasuke broke his eye contact with her as he looked ahead to the forest. "Yeah, I understand. I guess we're both impatient idiots."

Sakura let out a quiet laugh, "Of course."

* * *

The gates of the library circled around the round building. At the entrance stood another patrol of ninja; this set was also wearing hooded cloaks alongside a blank, white mask with holes for eyes. The only design drawn was the demented set of smiling teeth that extended from one end of the mask to the other over the mouth area. The patrol stood in a straight line, unmoving. _Another motif?_ Hinata analyzed the guard in front of them. _Rivers and death, can this get any more bizarre?_

One of the ninja in the middle stepped forward. To their surprise, a female voice spoke up. "Head Keeper is inside, waiting for your arrival. This is an area of knowledge. Please refrain from any unnecessary violence. We will persecute and eliminate you on spot regardless of our village alliance."

She took a step to her left and motioned towards the library with her gloved palm. Naruto stepped forward with Lee. Hinata followed as usual. They passed the gates and proceeded into the open grass plain before the library. Only a thin dirt path introduced the building as the gates behind them closed shut with a loud thud.

The library was gleaming against the sunlight. It's light blue walls resonated shine as the clear, vertically elongated windows blinded the three. They weren't alone in the courtyard. There were a few passing people, carrying heavy scrolls sealed with ribbon. Some were lounging underneath the trees' shades, too busy with their text to notice the visitors. This time it was Hinata who stepped forward. Still completely overlooked, it felt as if this place was lost in time. No sound from the bustling village outside managed to peek into this quiet atmosphere.

Even as the wooden doors of the library creaked loudly, not a single soul looked up. Hinata's eyes instantly wandered to the ceiling of the building inside. Her gaze traced from the lower sill of the bookshelves and raced upwards. The shelves extended so far that the books themselves brushed slightly against the windows of the dome above. She stood there, gaping at the enormous pile of text as Naruto and Lee stepped inside as well, completely enthralled by the scene. Similarly, the stair-sets extended and curved around more bookshelves, contouring. Their footsteps echoed loudly within the walls.

"Welcome. We've been expecting you, " a gentle voice called out. Halfway up one of the stairs stood a young man who started to make his way towards the three. He seemed no older than a teenager with his youthful complexion. His lanky figure was draped in a long, heavy white cloak that slid against the floor he walked. Beneath was a set of elaborately designed clothing that questioned the true nature of his status in the library for someone so juvenile.

Naruto let out a distinct greeting, "It is an honour meeting you…"

"Head Keeper of the Meyven Li library," the young man began with a thin smile, "You may call me Holland."

"Holland…" Naruto held it out, "My name is Naruto of the Hidden Leaf Vllage. These are my coworkers and close friends."

He paused to look at Lee.

"Lee," Naruto continued, "and my other good friend, Hinata."

Holland glanced at the two and observed them head to toe. He gleamed brightly in their direction. _Fake-ly._ "Welcome to Meyven Li. You must have travelled a long ways."

Lee came closer at Naruto's side. "I apologize for being so blunt, but we are on a very sensitive and dire mission. If it is not too much to ask, what does the library have on the 'Dream Overseer'?"

Holland tilted his head slightly in Lee's direction. "Why would the Hidden Leaf Village be interested in a children's story?"

Hinata's eyes refused to leave the young man's mouth. Barely noticeable, she caught the quick twitch when he said 'story'. _Another lie. He's carefully avoiding our question._

Lee straightened himself before responding. He too took note of the deception as his smile tightened in return, "We believe that the ritual behind the story might be relevant to an issue we have happening in our village. We only wish to help out our people to proper… health."

_He's also being very careful with his words._

Holland's eyes turned a shade darker as his smile grew even more bogus, "Of course, the safety of a village should always be top priority its ninja. I will see what I can find. But you must understand, our enormous records are quite extensive. It will take some time to look through all of our files."

"How long?" Hinata abruptly spoke up. The young man was taken aback by her sudden, unexpected introjection.

"T-two days… at the minimum," he responded in a strained tone, "No longer than a week."

"Is there anywhere we can lodge at for the time being then?" she continued with the persistent questioning, "We won't cause any disruption, we solely have come for any knowledge this library can provide us for the safety of our village, as you've said."

Holland put a hand to his chest, pressing earnestly, "Of course. It would be very rude on our village's behalf to not provide a place for the night." _How rude indeed._

He glanced over his shoulder.

"Machi," he called out.

Behind one of the bookshelves appeared a woman with a stack of scrolls in her hands. She looked over the mass; her long bangs barely over her eyes. "Y-yes?"

"Machi, would you please escort our visitors to the hospital? Tell the nurses there to let them use the extra rooms in the far west wing for their convenience. We will be starting a data search for them today and it will take quite some time to go through our archives." Holland gave a short pause, "Please gather five more aids for the task after you come back and report to my office."

The woman shakily nodded and turned to set down the scrolls in a nearby cart. She placed them in a neat piled and gathered her oversized robes at her sleeves to scurry over to Holland's side. "Will do, sir. I shall be back shortly."

She looked at the three this time.

"My salutations to you, visitors," Machi began. Her voice was pleasantly ringing against the walls of the library as she spoke, "My name is Machi. I am the lead assistant Archiver of this library and the Head Keeper's second apprentice. Please follow me." She started to walk further into the library. Naruto, Lee, and Hinata trailed behind. Hinata took one last look at Holland who no longer paid any mind to them. His thoughts must have started to drift elsewhere as his face dropped sullen. He lowered his eyes to his hands as he pulled something from his robe pocket that Hinata could not make out. The bookshelves shielded her vision as they made a turn down a hallway.

Machi's footsteps were light and barely audible. She gave a slight hop to every step she made, seeming almost weightless as if she was drifting in midair. Her short blonde hair wisped at the current. She stopped at the end of the hall and began undressing from her robes. Hanging them on a nearby hook, she touched the wooden door to open towards the light outside that blinded them once more. Turning back and waiting until they all stepped outside, Machi finally spoke up once again.

"I must apologize for such a cold introduction," she smiled gently, "Our Keeper is very wise for someone so young. Unfortunately he is not very social."

Naruto let out a quick laugh, "So I've noticed. He seemed like he had something stuck up his you-know-what."

"N-Naruto!" Hinata suddenly called out. She gave him a stern look.

"No, no, that's quite alright," Machi replied. She was holding back giggles in between each word, "Our Keeper knows of his social incapability but he truly does try his best to improve. It's just that it's not very common for us to receive visitors so he doesn't get much practice. He's actually very worried right now."

Naruto and Lee gave her an astonished look.

"Really!" Machi beamed, "He's very nervous that he will mess up this assignment for you all. The previous Keeper was a man of high standards. Keeper Holland is always worried that he will somehow screw up and disgrace his mentors. So please go easy on him. Everyone at the library is secretly rooting for him as he continues his term as Keeper successfully."

"We'll try not to judge too much," Naruto joked.

Machi laughed at the statement and continued to lead down the dirt path. They made their way to the other side of the barricaded walls where another set of gates guarded the back of the library. Machi glanced at the patrol guards and pulled out a small red sheet of paper to present them. The guards nodded without any words of acknowledgement and began opening the gates. "Beyond these gates is our hospital. It's isolated from the rest of the village to keep any diseases that may plague us from spreading to the rest of the public."

Machi followed through the exit alongside the rest. She hid her paper back into her front pocket and continued down steep hill that led to a wide building below.

"We currently have some patients at the hospital, but none of them are suffering from any diseases that could be passed on to you all. The west wing is completely safe and is accessible to the river channel as well. All of the nurses will be informed of your arrival and can be available for any more questions that you may have."

She started walked backwards in order to face the three.

"I will also inform our north gates to keep an eye for you in case you wish to explore outside the village. Further north of here, past our Veylice Agricultural Fields begins a rock road that leads to the mouth of the Veylice mountain pass." She extended her arms above her head with a smile from cheek to cheek, "They're very beautiful around this time of year. The flowers bloom all around the creases of the rock road and just lighten up the typically gloomy pass. But Spring really does bring the mountain to life. The channels that pass through here are connected to the waterfalls originating at the mountains. It's quite a sight. If you're interested to visit them, of course."

Even Hinata couldn't help but smile at this woman's childish behavior.

The four arrived at the front doors of the hospital as a group of nurses greeted them. Machi continued to assist them inside. She continued her tourist monologue for Naruto and Lee. Hinata's attention quickly left the conversation though. She started to look around the hospital that they would be staying.

Just like the village, the hospital was as busy with nurses walking around, aiding every patient that came their way. Children were here too as they rushed past them to the courtyards outside to play more games. The patients whose doors were open were diligent as well with their activities. From novels that they were immersed within to board games that a group of senior men were loudly debating over with a nervous nurse, everyone was constantly doing something productive. The group suddenly stopped by a half-closed room. Machi gave a peek inside and then turned to a nearby nurse.

"Excuse me," she called to her attention, "Keeper Holland was interested in this patient's progress? Room 909..?"

The older nurse glanced at the three suspiciously before returning her attention to Machi. "Please tell the Keeper that the patient has remained in the same condition as the last time he's asked."

"I see," Machi looked down to her shoes, "Thank you."

Hinata sneaked a quick as Machi continued to converse with the nurse while they weren't looking.

At the opposing wall stood a long bed. The window light from outside shone dimly inside, careful not to disrupt the patient lying, eyes closed shut. The table nearby had a tray full of untouched food and a fresh batch of pink sweet pea flowers in a vase that gave the room a sweet scent. All Hinata could make out of the patient was a small flock of short, chopped dark hair that lay idly on the fluffy pillow.

"I hope she get's better," Hinata picked up the conversation again from Machi, "The Keeper seems very distraught over her condition."

"We all are," the nurse sighed heavily, "Let's just hope she's having pleasant dreams."

_Pleasant dreams…_

**Have any of you heard of the song "Smile" by Yoko Kanno? The first part of the song played in my head when I was writing the hospital. It's a very pleasant tune :) Also! I have planned out what I want to write about this portion of the story at least up to chapter 20. Exciting :D Thank you for still reading!**


	17. Those Who Believe Fairy Tales

…yeah. I can't stop listening to "WORLD ORDER". The dancing… the DANCING D:

**Summary: **In everyone's eyes, Hinata has remained the same, even after so many years have gone by. She's still the same innocent, gentle, caring young woman. Even when the news of Naruto and Sakura hitting it off, the village felt incredibly sorry for the girl who had been in love for so long. But to Hinata, that was just what she had wanted everyone to see. Deep down, concealed behind her mask, Hinata is a completely different person. And only one person has been able to see behind the lies… and now he's more than determined to reveal the truth.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the Dream Overseer concept

**With Eyes That See the Bigger Picture**

**Episode 17**

The air felt thin and lacking. Hinata found it hard to breathe as she strained to keep calm. Her eyes opened wide from the shock as she stood in the middle of a steaming space of hot spring. The smoke piled and kept rolling on all sides of the mountain walls, escaping towards the open ceiling above towards the grey skies. Still fully clothed, Hinata began to slush her way out of the water to dry off. _How did I-?_

"Well that doesn't look very promising." A radiant voice called out.

_Oh. That explains everything now._ Hinata frowned to herself as he continued to rinse out the sleeves of her pants. Anemone walked over to her side and sat on a nearby boulder. This time she was wearing a bulky red coat with tight-fitting black pants that only served to show how incredibly tiny she was to begin with. Her brown boots splashed at the nearby water puddle from the spring.

"Do you like hot springs by chance?" Anemone chirped, looking around, "I think they're interesting, but I don't personally find an interest in them. Soaking in hot water isn't my forte."

_That didn't even make any sense. _Hinata stopped to look at the young girl who was now swinging her legs back and forth. Her scowl only grew in annoyance, "Why _are_ you here again? Shouldn't you be in your own dream?"

Anemone drew a grumpy face as she folded her arms. "Your dreams are much more fascinating. Mine are all really boring; I like it here. Why can't I hang around?"

"Because you're annoying me," Hinata replied sternly. It felt as if she suddenly received another sister. This time the sister was being a pest and a nosy brat though. "I don't even know what's going on in my dreams. I open my eyes standing in middle of some hot spring in the middle of who-knows-where. I don't need some loner hyperactive kid interfering with my train of thought."

Anemone puffed her chest, "I'm not some _loner_ hyperactive kid! I have many friends, and they're all much cooler than you are!"

"Then why not visit their dreams?" Hinata asked as she slowly patted at her clothes to dry.

"Don't wanna. I'm already here. Let's go explore then." Anemone replied. She slid off the boulder and reached out to grab Hinata's left wrist. "Come on, it's been really boring lately! Holland is too busy with his daily activities to play with me."

Hinata followed after without much resistance, still trying to dry off herself along the way. Her mind suddenly stopped. She jerked back instantly snapping her hand.

"You said 'Holland'," she announced matter-of-factly, "Do you mean Keeper Holland?"

Anemone didn't even look back as she continued through the rough terrain, "What's a "Keeper"? I don't know of any Keepers. Holland is just an old friend of mine." She hopped over some rocks. "He's really sarcastic, and mean, and he pulls pranks on me all the time. But in reality, he's very stern and meticulous and oh-so boring."

Hinata jumped over a passing stream. "Why hang out with him then?"

"Because I like him," Anemone replied simply, "I like his company."

They continued walking until they reached an opening that overlooked a giant ledge, plummeting unknown lengths. Mist sneaked its way around the mountain area, clouding their height. In the horizon Hinata could only make out more mountains that started to even out into a rock road that blurred off. Beside them, near the edge of the cliff, began a sequence of flattened rock layers that descended. Anemone glanced at them and back to Hinata with a grin.

"Ready for some hopscotch?"

Hinata gripped Anemone tightly by the wrist. "Over my _dead body_."

"Geez, _mom_! You're no fun!" Anemone pouted before slipping out of the grip and with a big intake of breath, leaped off the edge of the cliff. Hinata's heart nearly broke as Anemone's first foot landed on the nearest rock sequence. She balanced herself upright and spun around. "Come on! I'm not sticking around here forever, waiting for you."

Hinata grimaced. _Now I'm jumping on rocks over who-knows how many feet in the air all to chase some twelve-year-old. What the hell is wrong with me?_ The two continued forward. The rocks began to descend, contouring around the mountain wall as the mist began to thicken. Hinata shakily followed the blur of red in front of her finding it harder and harder to keep up.

And then, she lost her footing. Her heart dropped to her throat as she slid off the slippery pillar. Wind gushed at her ears as her voice let out a shrill scream of terror unlike she's ever heard before.

_Water!_

Hinata's lungs filled with water. Unable to make out where she was, Hinata desperately moved her hands around sluggishly realizing she was underwater. _Which way is up? Which way to the surface?!_

Hinata picked a direction and began swimming. She paddled through as best as she could, hopeful that the darkness would finally let out some sort of light. Her hand broke through the water as she let out a gasp on air. She glanced around in the dark, still unsure where she was now. The sky above was as black as the water aside from the few bundles of stars in the sky. Her heart was racing beyond hope. _That kid is going to kill me!_

"Do you like to swim a lot?" Anemone's voice rang in Hinata's ears. She glanced around, still unable to make out anything other than the stars. "The last time we were at a pier and this time we're in the middle of the ocean."

Hinata began to swim in some direction.

"Where are you going, silly?"

Hinata continued to ignore the girl.

"You could just walk on the water if you wanted to. That way you don't have to soak yourself to the bone." She felt Anemone's hand reach for her underarm as she was pulled upright. Hinata was shocked by the amount of strength that carried behind that pull. And yet, all she could do was focus on how easy it was for her to get out of the murky ocean only to place her feet plat on its surface.

_Is this really everything that my subconscious is making up on the go?_

"It is." Anemone chirped in, "Pretty neat, huh?"

Hinata frowned. _What, you're reading my mind now?_

"No. Your thoughts are writing themselves out." Anemone pointed her hand towards the sky.

Sure enough, all of Hinata's thoughts were being drawn out in thin white across the starry sky. "I've had enough." She finally said aloud, "This is getting ridiculous, Anemone. I don't know where I am, I don't know how got here, how to get out, where to go… it's like I'm on drugs from all of this insanity around me."

"Are you unhappy here?" Anemone's voice lowered.

"I'm dissatisfied if that's what you're asking," Hinata began, "I don't understand why you would choose to continue to be here in this mixed up world where nothing is still."

Anemone gave a small shrug, "I guess I'm just bored of being still elsewhere."

Hinata paused. **If she's here as a child, where is she exactly in Reality?** Hinata stared at the girl with stern intent, running her eyes up and down her posture. Anemone's eyes blinked vacantly. A small gust of wind breezed by, filling Hinata's lungs with a hint of sweet pea. Anemone brushed her hair aside idly, giving her a small smile. Only darkness lingered in her eyes.

Hinata's eyes slowly opened to the pale ceiling. Her breathing had normalized. She began to slowly sit up to the small light that escaped her window. It had barely broke dawn as not a single sound made outside of her closed door. She wrapped her nightgown closer to herself and began to slide off the bed. Slipping into a pair of slippers that the hospital had provided along with the bunny print nightgown, Hinata started to wander out of the room. It was as if some unknown force kept nudging her forward as she made her way down to room 909. She halted at the entrance to quietly press through, turning the knob as gently as she could.

The sleeping patient had remained, unmoving from before.

Her short, dark hair was parted slightly though. Yet her eyes remained shut and without any expression. This patient looked like she was in her mid-twenties. Her bone structure was cut clean and precise as he rosy cheeks hollowed slightly to indicate her prestige. Her lips were a thin line and slightly curved on the left end. Her breathing was even and barely audible. One would question whether she was still alive. The vase with flowers had been changed to a new set and continued to give the room a fresh scent. Hinata raised her hand to tug at the sleeve of the young woman's right sleeve.

"Hey," she began awkwardly, "Are you… is this…?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

A crisp voice cut through the warm atmosphere and suddenly the room got cold. Hinata jerked upwards to see Keeper Holland stand at the opened doorway. His expression was just as icy as his intent.

"I'm asking, what the hell are you doing here, _visitor_?" He began to glide towards Hinata as his robes brushed against the floor. He reached out and grasped her wrist harshly, squeezing so much that Hinata could feel her blood starting to cut off slightly. "This isn't a room for passing visitors."

Hinata clasped her other hand around Keeper Holland's wrist just the same and tried to release herself all the while changing her composure completely on the defensive. "You know Anemone. How do you two know each other?"

Keeper Holland's second hand rushed to Hinata's chin instantly. He gave a tight grasp and squeezed rather firmly. Hinata's breathing suddenly started to cut dry. Her heart dropped to the floor, her grip tensed under the pressure. Hinata tried to let out a cry too short to come out.

"No one outside of our village knows of Anemone's existence." Holland hissed in her ear, "It seems that you and your friends will have to bury it here."

In that same moment, a sharp kunai pierced through the air and hit the wall behind Hinata. He breathing suddenly opened as she dropped to her knees trying to catch herself. Keeper Holland released her to avoid the flying weapon as she darted to his right, landing right at the patient's side. He threw his robe back to pull out his own kunai with a large scroll behind his left leg, taking a stance. Naruto stood at the doorway, also ready for combat.

Hinata coughed up her breath as she searched for air. Her neck snapped in Naruto's direction as she tried to call out. _Stop it!_

"You are no longer visitors of this village, strangers." Keeper Holland announced, "It will be left up to me to rid you and your friends from this sacred land. You will not pose a threat here any longer."

"Us pose a threat?" Naruto replied in astonishment, "You were the one strangling my teammate just now. You made the first move to assault our village!"

"Naruto, _quit it!_" Hinata finally let out a loud gasp. The two men glanced in her direction automatically as Hinata attempted to rise to her feet. Grabbing onto the bed, she pulled herself up with much struggle, "Anemone, she… she…"

Keeper Holland's hand instantly darted in her direction before Naruto blocked the kunai from slashing through Hinata's face. And yet, Hinata continued to push forward. She pressed her hand against Naruto's back and shoved him aside to his surprise.

"Anemone said that you are stern… and oh-so boring," she stumbled over the syllables, "She said that you're too busy to pay attention to her anymore. She was keeping me _company_ instead."

Naruto attempted to recover before storming back to Hinata's side and pulling her up to his face, "Are you fucking insane?! Do you know what Sasuke would do to me if he found out that I let you push me to the side to have your head decapitated by this freak?!"

Hinata could barely ignore him before turning back to Holland, still leaning towards him with full force, "She doesn't like the hot springs! And she thinks that you're mean when you pull pranks on her! Anemone, she… Anemone loves to explore new places! She's a bundle of energy and wants to be in dreams filled with vibrant colour and excitement!"

Hinata could barely catch her breath now.

"But why… why is she so young there? Why is she here like… like," Hinata released herself from Naruto's grip, "Why is she here like this now? Why is she not the same youthful kid now? Holland… why? I don't understand any of this…"

Keeper Holland remained silent at Hinata's attempted to fiasco. He waited until she redeemed herself with Naruto's help who was now holding her up by the waist so that she wouldn't fall over anymore. He traced his hand along the patient's bedside, still defensive in his posture. His eyes remained on the two without any sign of retreat.

"Anemone is special."

He let out one sentence before falling into silence again.

Hinata glared at Holland with annoyance, "She's… she's the apprentice. She's the perfect candidate - completely unsuspicious, just a tragic patient in a hospital among others. She dreams each day to train under the Overseer who dwells in the World of Dreams so that she can become his successor."

Naruto scratched his head unconsciously at their prolonged conversation. Keeper Holland kept silent as Hinata continued to ramble.

"She already knows so much about how dreams function. She can manipulate her appearance there so that no one in the real world can suspect her true identity in Reality. She is able to get around to other people's dreams and conceal herself among the nameless background while observing what people shape in their subconscious. She…"

"She's not the apprentice."

Holland finally cut her off. His eyes were dim as his hand continued to wander over the bed and against the young woman's hand.

"_I'm _the apprentice." Holland declared quietly as his other hand rose to his chest, "You're merely grasping at straws of an incomplete children's story. You have no idea what it means to be Overseer."

Hinata stared into his eyes intently.

"Then share."

* * *

**And now my favourite part is about to begin :D**


	18. Those Who Enter Nightmares

Let's bring on the depressing carp!

**Summary: **In everyone's eyes, Hinata has remained the same, even after so many years have gone by. She's still the same innocent, gentle, caring young woman. Even when the news of Naruto and Sakura hitting it off, the village felt incredibly sorry for the girl who had been in love for so long. But to Hinata, that was just what she had wanted everyone to see. Deep down, concealed behind her mask, Hinata is a completely different person. And only one person has been able to see behind the lies… and now he's more than determined to reveal the truth.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the Dream Overseer concept

**With Eyes That See the Bigger Picture**

**Episode 18**

"You've probably only been exposed to the Dream Overseer through children's tales or small blurbs of recordings by history trying to explain what the Overseer could have been." Holland remained at the patient's side, unmoving.

Naruto did the same, keeping Hinata at arm's reach in case she decided to do anything drastic.

"In truth, this entire village knows as much about the Overseer as you do. But the people here like to believe that the original Overseer was a founder of this village. Or at least an early settler who roamed these lands." He reached over to cover the patient with the blanket more. Stepping aside, he leaned against the wall, still watching the two without breaking eye contact. "Despite what some books record, the original Overseer was a young man from the land much north of here. He stemmed from an ancient civilization that praised the Grim Reaper as a god of time and life. They dedicated shrines and rituals in hopes that Death would watch over them, protecting them from any intruders south of their borders.

"These people lived in solitude. They lived for many centuries for Death had granted them the gift of immortality for being so devoted to him. But if someone were to leave the land, the people shunned that person for eternity and they would be stripped to the level of mortal to walk among the rest of us. The original Overseer was one of those rejected mortals. He left the land, believing that he could conquer Death in an intense battle of wits in order to achieve eternal immortality. For even if the people lived centuries, their time would also come to an end at some point.

"So this young man began to seek out Death. He followed endemics and plagues, hoping that he could outrun Death in order to surprise it in its next path. He finally managed to do so after Death decided to play along his game. The two crossed paths in the middle of a valley, here in this gorge. That is where the people of this village claim their heritage to the Overseer. The two engaged in combat strong enough to create mountains that rose to guard anyone who tried to intrude on their skirmish. The Veylice mountain pass was erected in the memory of their battle.

"And so, the two engaged in warfare. When it became obvious to the young man that he could not hope to conquer Death in physical combat, he proceeded to do the impossible."

"He fused his soul with the Grim Reaper." Hinata replied.

"No. He tried to trick Death into believing that being mortal was more worth it than being immortal. He mocked Death's gift to his people and called Death a coward for escaping the one thing it granted to everyone equally. And while Death was distracted with this thought, the young man killed himself, spilling his blood onto Death's robes to signify possession of mortality. He bled all over until he passed away, capturing Death with the will of his soul rather than his physique. This was enough to enrapture Death's existence into his being and become one with the entity.

"But the young man's soul would remain in conflict with Death's existence for eternity. After all, he was but just a mortal man. Their hybrid soul would be passed onto a new host to continue the balance of life despite being disrupted generations prior. The cycle of life and death will forever be tainted because the hybrid soul will continue to exist as an anomaly in this world. Because of that, the host body is incapable of retaining such a massive disproportion within itself for long periods of time. The Overseer, or the host body, will choose and train a new apprentice to accept this hybrid soul into their own existence upon their departure into the afterlife."

"So…" Hinata attempted to register all of the information with her head, seeing Naruto slightly lost, "If you're the apprentice, that means the Overseer has chosen you to become the next host body. Does that mean Jurou Katsuo is still the Overseer..?"

Holland frowned slightly, "Jurou Katsuo is ancient history. He was one of the Overseers, but by far not the original. He is the latest recorded Overseer by the mortal man. His apprentice became his lover that he met while traveling during his era. The current Overseer chose me because her time is running out quickly. Her body will not be able to keep the hybrid soul within the crevices of her mortal boundary. Anemone…"

He paused, glancing over to the patient.

"Anemone is dying. She's been Overseer for far too long. The second longest in history to be Overseer for such an extended period of time."

"I don't understand," Hinata inquired, "Here, Anemone looks so young, barely hitting thirty. And in the World of Dreams, she's passing for a twelve year old. How is she dying?"

Holland took in a deep breath.

"When you become Overseer, you must accept the one thing that can drive you over the edge. Each night we are faced with the possibility of passing away in our slumber. The trigger is the nightmare that engulfs our subconscious as it eats away at our souls. We wake up from our nightmares because our souls are strong enough to reject the premature oncoming of death. As we get older, our barriers decimate and we are more prone to die. The apprentice must go through this process in order to become Overseer. They must accept their nightmare with open arms and allow it to destroy and tear apart their soul for the hybrid to take place in their body.

"The empty shell of the host welcomes the immortal soul while its body crumbles under the torture of its nightmare. The body is no longer connected to Reality as it severs all contact with this world. The host enters deep, disturbing slumber where the Overseer begins their mission to keep balance between reality and dreams. Overseer becomes an immensely powerful being in the world of dreams, capable of feats that could determine the outcome of our world simply through motivation of individuals while asleep.

"Over time, the body begins to age. The appearance of the Overseer will remain the same, as it was when they accepted their nightmare. In Anemone's case, she became apprentice to the previous Overseer when she was twelve. Her image in the world of dreams will remain as such while her body here ages as the years go by. If you are able to count it, she has remained Overseer for the past fifteen years. She assumed that title when I was merely four years old and could barely read. To summarize, Anemone's nightmare has been eating away at her mortality for far too long. Thus she sought out for an apprentice amongst her travels in dreams for she was far too young to find one while still in contact with out world. And that is how we met.

"She chose me as her apprentice one day after observing my dreams without my knowledge. It wasn't until much later that I finally realized her presence in my subconscious. Afterwards, she asked me to watch over her host body in Reality while I am under her training. Her family had kept her in their household for years after the doctors had given up on her condition. I did everything I could to become Keeper in order to have the kind of authority to have her body transferred to a hospital under my watch."

Holland stopped momentarily. "This is all that I can do to ease her worry."

Hinata slid Naruto's arm off of her waist. She slowly limped closer to Anemone. She paused to look back at Holland.

"What was her nightmare?"

Holland blinked suddenly from the unpredictable question. He stammered slightly before gathering his thoughts.

"S-solitude." He began, "Anemone was always afraid of solitude. Even from a young age, she was very gifted. These gifts resulted in her peers shunning her, jealous of her accomplishments. When she started to look towards dreams for comfort, the previous Overseer saw her potential and she stuck to him like glue. Always afraid that he would leave her, just like the rest."

Hinata nodded, "What was the previous Overseer like?"

"I've never met him in person. He had passed away once she became Overseer. But I heard that he was like a father figure to her." Holland replied, still tense, "His name was Jaron and he hailed from one of the sand villages."

His conversation came to an end. Turning towards Anemone, he glanced out the window, leaning over her body like a animal taking stance.

"You sense it too." Naruto finally spoke up. "There's something wrong with the air."

Hinata looked back at Naruto with a confused expression to which he noted.

"I think there's something else foreign coming our way."

At to that note, the three of them heard abrupt footsteps down the hall before the door was flung open. Neither Hinata nor Naruto were expecting the intruder. Completely out of breath and sweating like a pig, Shikamaru leaned at the door. This startled image of him drove the other two edgy.

"When did you get here, Shikamaru?" Hinata finally called out.

"What? Oh, earlier this morning. Fancy robes over there let me in," Shikamaru looked stressed out, "That's not why I'm here though. Naruto, gather Lee and all of your belongings. A patrol squad was found just now – all killed. We need to clear a way out of here before the main party arrives."

He turned towards Holland.

"Keeper, I suggest you instruct the ninja here to prepare for whatever is coming your way. There are only four of us here, so we will not be of much help. But if you allow two of us to head back to our village, we can get our Hokage to command whatever aid you might need."

"Wh-what is headed here?" Hinata chimed in.

Shikamaru sighed, "_I don't know_. But the trail suggests that they took out the patrol squad and returned to report to whomever they came from. We can only assume that a larger something will be headed towards the village. The gorge can keep the people here concealed long enough, but once they locate it, I can't say that the people will remain safe. Please take whatever precautions you have, Keeper."

He looked over at Naruto once more and nudged him to start moving.

"Right," Naruto began. He grasped Hinata by her hand, "We need to get moving. You and Lee will head back to the village. Shikamaru and I will stay here to help out with whatever we can."

Hinata quickly pulled away from his grip.

"I'm a certified medical nin. I will be more useful here if something goes down," Hinata proclaimed, "Besides, I can't keep up with Lee. If anything, you would be the second fastest to keep at his speed. Lady Tsunade will feel more comfortable knowing that you are at her side to perform any combat necessary for this. And she will also be satisfied knowing that one of our medicals are here to serve."

Naruto huffed his chest slightly; "I'd rather take Tsunade's beatings over Sasuke's. If I leave you here and he find out that you're left in the range of fire…"

"Forget about Sasuke's opinions here for once, Naruto!" Hinata snarled back, "This isn't about hurt feelings. Sasuke will deal with it. I'm not leaving these people without medical help. Or… or…"

She looked back at the lifeless body of Anemone.

"I'm not leaving this kid's life to be in jeopardy."

"Twenty-seven, remember?" Holland butted in sarcastically, "She's a big girl. I'll handle her relocation. You should listen to your teammates and head back to your village."

Hinata gave Holland a chilling glare.

"All of you need to stop treating me like a helpless side dish. I can take care of my own. And I will take care of anyone who will be injured. Whether you all want me to or not." She clenched her fists against the fabric of the blanket, "I'm not leaving knowing that her body is defenseless in this world. You will protect Anemone, I'm sure. But you need a second resource. You can't keep relying on your own strength all the time. One day, it will fail you."

And then, without any warning, a sharp kunai entered the room in a flash and landed on the opposite wall. Attached to it on one end was a rolled up sheet of paper. In just split second, all four sprung to action. Naruto covered Hinata over her shoulder while Shikamaru pulled him by the collar to get out of the room. Glancing back, Hinata barely caught sight of Holland scooping Anemone's body and flinging himself out the window.

A small crackle left the room before everything lit on fire form the ear-shattering explosion.

What followed was a frenzy of panic and screams that echoed through the hospital halls.

Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru lay on the ground with bits of wood sprawled all around them from debris. Hinata snapped upwards to see the other two attempting to do the same. She noticed from the corner of her eye as Lee ran up to them in panic. He came to her side first, leaning down to check up on her. His mind was racing.

"Wha-how!?"

"I'm fine, Lee," Hinata replied briskly, "We have to get moving. Something is attacking the village!"

Naruto and Shikamaru had by then stood up. Shikamaru glanced in all directions.

"Alright, here's the plan. Lee," he looked him straight in the eyes, "Whatever you do, however you do it, get back to the village in top speed. Get Lady Tsunade the information that the village of Meyven Li is being targeted. Do not assume anything. Tell her that this is a dire emergency. Better have more men equipped than not enough to do any damage."

He reached out to grab Naruto by the shoulder, "You. We're quickly checking up on everyone here and heading out without drawing much attention. We need to regroup in the library if it hasn't already been attacked. The patrol guards there will probably know the standard procedure for invasions of foreigners. Hinata…"

Shikamaru looked in her direction but was too late. Hinata was already running down the hallway full speed in order to find the nearest window to see what had happened to Holland and Anemone. She could hear the other's yells from behind but only accelerated beyond her limits to escape them.

Further, down the hallway. Just to catch one glimpse if she was still alive.

* * *

Sasuke halted with Sakura coming to a stop right behind him. He scanned their surroundings with quick precision before picking up on a trail of feet and bloodstains. Sakura took quickly noticed this and with his approved nod descended down to examine. Sasuke remained above to keep watch. His muscles strained at the thought that the blood might be familiar. He inhaled deeply to dismiss the thought. And as if Sakura had read his mind, she returned to his side with a small smile.

"Don't worry. It's not theirs." She whispered below her breath, "But they might still be in danger. We should continue following the blood path to see where it originated."

Sasuke gave a small grunt and the two continued to race down the woods quietly. If anything, it gave both of them motivation to increase their speed. Pakkun could barely keep up before latching onto Sakura's back. He sniffed the passing air to better sway them back onto the tracks for a quicker arrival.

It wasn't long before Sasuke caught sight of two human carved pillars in the distance of the gorge village. They were getting closer, but so was the rotting smell of burnt flesh and wood that made the air all around them dense. Sasuke's heart began to accelerate and he could swear that he heard Sakura's frantic one vibrating from each step she took. This was their worst possible scenario outcome that they predicted, and it was slowly coming to life.

"Don't think about it." Sakura's voice was shaking, "Don't you dare start thinking about it. It's not going to happen to them."

They passed a shriveled up body remains of someone who was still burning.

The two pressed further towards the entrance of the village.

"It can't happen to them." Sakura took in a struggling breath, "I won't allow it."

_I won't let her go, here._

* * *

**Ohsnapcrackers.**


	19. Those Who Question Reality (part 4)

I decided that I like EXO-M a little more than EXO-K. That is all.

**Summary: **In everyone's eyes, Hinata has remained the same, even after so many years have gone by. She's still the same innocent, gentle, caring young woman. Even when the news of Naruto and Sakura hitting it off, the village felt incredibly sorry for the girl who had been in love for so long. But to Hinata, that was just what she had wanted everyone to see. Deep down, concealed behind her mask, Hinata is a completely different person. And only one person has been able to see behind the lies… and now he's more than determined to reveal the truth.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the Dream Overseer concept

**With Eyes That See the Bigger Picture**

**Episode 19**

Hinata rushed through the onslaught of a panicked crowd. Pushing her way aside, Hinata tried her best to squeeze through the mass as best as she could. The screams grew dense and hollow, falling deeper in her head as she picked up pace. All around she could spot the medical nin about. The stench of flesh continued to plague her, as it grew stronger and stronger. The distinct scent of iron was also beginning to cloud her vision. Hinata zoomed past the guards and into the library.

She quickly started to make her way up the rounded stairs. She heard loud banging at the front doors followed by more screams and piercing of skin. She did not dare to look down. Especially when she heard Machi's voice resonate through the hallways. Hinata sped towards a balcony that overlooked the town. Catching herself on the railing, she climbed over it to jump onto the roof of a nearby building yet again avoiding another kunai flying by her ear.

And then, her worst fear happened.

As soon as her feet touched the surface of the roof, a chilling hand clasped around one of her ankles. She glanced down, eyes in horror. Below, dangling off the building, she saw the blank mask of a pursuer who clutched onto her. He began to reach for his side to pull out a weapon. Before he could react, Hinata whipped around to fall on her butt. She sent a rough kick to his face and pulling out her own kunai, slashed at his hand in desperation.

Fear only consumed her deeper seeing the distinct red stain her pants and a bellowing scream of the man falling five stories to his death. She couldn't make out the body slamming harshly against the white concrete. Her only thoughts were of Anemone and doing whatever was humanely possible to see to her.

Hinata's head snapped up towards the edge of the gorge. She scanned the horizon line. There, her heart nearly stopped, seeing a small blue figure running across. Instinct kicked in as she scrambled to her knees and forward. Hinata pressed onwards, passing more buildings to climb higher towards the gorge. She stepped over the water channel, nearly slipping too, and getting herself completely wet. Yet her desperation to reach the gorge was eminent. By now, Hinata was completely soaked and bruised on her legs, hands stinging in pain and hair swept messily out of her eyes.

Suddenly, her Byakugan activated, as she felt the presence of another.

Her body instinctively twisted to land a punch to her new stalker. Her attack was diverted and returned with another aversion. Hinata's vision blurred for a second before catching sight of a familiar blue and black. A rather harsh blow to the shoulder followed.

"Fucking _stop it already_!"

Hinata caught hold of her shoulder as she stumbled backwards in shock. That was _his_ voice. _It was Sasuke._

And just as she thought, there he stood in front of her. His stance was still tensed as he guarded himself from her. He stared into her maddening eyes with strong intent before softening. He lowered his hands as soon as her own body began to relax.

"It's me. You don't need to be on the defensive now," Sasuke held his palms to her, "Hinata, calm down. It's just me."

"H-how..?" Hinata began to fumble on her words, "Wh-when did you get here?"

She finally let lose and toppled over her knees. Hinata looked up at him in a mix of shock and confusion. He was here. He was here in Meyven Li of all places. He had actually managed to get here. He had found her.

Hinata let out a slow breath, "_You're safe_."

Sasuke's entire expression screwed at the comment. She could tell anger was coming next, "What the hell do you think you're doing pulling crazy stunts like that? Do you want to get yourself killed over some little kid?!"

He began to walk closer to her now. Easing up, Sasuke bent down to her eye level, still frustrated. However his irritation was quickly disappearing as relief flushed over him. Reaching out, Sasuke placed his hands at her sides and pressed forward to have his head rest against her other shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been that rough against you. It's just that… you were so defensive about it… I couldn't stop myself before I hurt your arm."

Leaning against her, Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Hinata adjusted herself closer as well. For a moment her heart was beginning to slow down. He was actually here. He was in Meyven Li with her. She wasn't alone in this mess anymore. She wasn't going to face the chase on her own anymore…

They were going to find Anemone together.

Hinata's eyes snapped wide open. Her heart rose to her throat in an instant. Without giving any more time, using her free hand, Hinata pushed herself away from Sasuke's body. Jerking to the side, she sent another kick in his direction, nearly hitting too.

"_Who are you?_" Her voice was cold and crisp, "Sasuke shouldn't know who Anemone is."

The body of Sasuke stepped backwards at her assault. The man straightened and looked her direction with a blank expression. His eyes were empty now. He let out a small smile.

"My bad. I was so close too."

Keeping her eyes on him, Hinata lifted herself to stand up as well. She refused to blink.

The man before her reached to his jawline. He pinched at his skin, tearing away at the fabric to peel off the face. Below this identity was the face of another. His unsettling eyes were the first thing Hinata caught sight off. His jaw very sharp with a frown that seemed rather disappointed. This man tossed aside the mask he had just taken off and shrugged.

"All that research and it just took one slip of the tongue." He reached up to stretch his arms over his head, "How disappointing."

Hinata stood straight now. She kept at his every movement. "If you want to find them, then you're too late. They're long gone by now."

The man gave her a stern look. "That little Keeper of hers, or her apprentice… or whatever he is to her… he is merely a child in comparison to what kind of responsibility she has inherited from this world. To be the sole guardian of dreams and balance between reality and fantasy, do you know what kind of psychotic mind she has to do that?"

He began to take a step closer as Hinata took the same one back. His eyes grew dark.

"The cycle of life and death has been corrupted a long time ago. The Grim Reaper is no longer the passage guide to the afterlife. He is no longer immortal – a trapped entity within a selfish, power hungry human who thought he could conquer death from his fear and paranoia. He instilled that same fear into his apprentices for generations and raised them all to be the same cowardly filth that plagues the balance of our worlds. The current Overseer is no different from the original. Just the same maddening, obsessed, little child who is too scared to come face with reality."

The man reached up to pull his hood over his head.

"We will not allow for these tainted insolences to thrive in our world. The Grim Reaper must be set free. That woman and her apprentice must be exterminated."

Hinata tensed. Her muscles stiffened.

"I wonder where you decided your word was the highest authority?" she began to slowly move to the side, "What makes you think you are so sure that the Overseer cycle isn't what the world has needed all along?"

The man grimaced, "The Overseer is an anomaly in our world. It is an abomination that does not belong here. That woman chose to become 'that' – thus she must be prepared to die by the hands of the world that rejects her existence." He paused, looked over Hinata's shoulder, "It is a shame she seduced that young man to the same fate. He is wise beyond his years and would have made an honourable leader in his country. Instead, he too decided to follow her path into corruption. The people who had come in contact with her now lay in their beds completely void of life. And…"

He glanced back at Hinata to scan her from head to toe briefly.

"It seems she has fooled you as well."

Before Hinata could blink a reaction, the man's face suddenly twisted in pain.

Behind him, a large ball of blinding fire flew across the horizon as it brushed against his back. The man jumped to the side, not quick enough to have it scar his side with the flames. He let out an anguishing grunt and a release of breath in a prolonged hiss. His head snapped in the direction of origin.

On the far scope stood another hooded figure. Donned in the same dark clock and blank mask, this stranger did not take any time to wait before sprinting forward in their direction. The burnt man reached for a pair of kunai from underneath his own cloak to throw at the stranger. Avoiding the two in nearly seconds, the hooded figure continued with the same speed towards them. In the same instant, Hinata twirled to her side and darted in the opposite direction.

She still had energy in her feet but her shoulder was starting to bruise heavily as she held it with her free arm. Dangling to the side, Hinata knew she had to escape the battle between the two men if she had any chance of survival.

"_Hinata!_"

A familiar voice called from behind, as it grew closer. Hinata refused. She did not dare look back, speeding up to her best ability. Dodging over boulders as she jumped, Hinata attempted to throw her pursuer off course as she started to make her way deeper into the Veylice Mountains Pass.

"Hinata, _please!_"

_A different voice. Female._

**Sakura.**

Hinata nearly fell on her knees trying to slow down enough to take a glance back. Sure enough, Sakura was merely a few meters behind her. Her hair was up and she had the same dark hood over herself as the assailants. Hinata threw her free arm in Sakura's direction to catch the other one off balance. Her heart was racing a million beats.

"Stay back!" She yelled at Sakura, "Stay back or else I will-!"

In the corner of her eye she spotted the same familiar sharingan. Hinata looked over Sakura's side to see Sasuke catching up to the two in the same attire. Seeing Hinata freeze slightly, Sakura attempted to take a step closer.

"Didn't I just say to stay the hell away?!" Hinata shouted at Sakura's movements. The girl halted in mid step.

"Hinata, please," Sakura began, "It's us – Sasuke and I. It really is us. We're not posing as your friends, we _are_ your friends. We only dressed in this to blend into the crowd so to sneak past to find you."

Hinata eased up but only slightly. However, she noticed that the burnt man from before was nowhere around. She also took note of Sasuke's rather distant manner. He looked at her without taking any step closer than Sakura. His sharingan was still active.

"We haven't found Naruto, Lee, or Shikamaru. You're the first one we've stumbled on," Sakura continued, "Lady Tsunade informed us to retrieve all of you in case of emergency and I constitute this as an emergency when the village is under siege. Please, we have to find the others and get out of here as quick as we can."

"I won't." Hinata replied in one breath, "I won't leave without knowing Anemone is safe."

Sakura looked at her puzzled, "I don't…"

"Alright." Sasuke suddenly spoke up from behind, "Where did this Anemone person last go? Maybe you can still catch up to them in your state."

Hinata scowled at him, "Just because my shoulder is injured doesn't mean I can't find where they've gone to. Don't patronize me for my mishap."

Sasuke chuckled under his breath, "I got it. So what do '_they_' look like?"

Sakura stood between the two, confused now more than ever.

"I'm looking for a young man in blue accompanying an unconscious woman." Hinata looked back in the direction of the far horizon by the pass. "Holland must be taking refuge in the mountains. He would be able to lose any pursuers easily in that terrain but travelling through it wouldn't be a walk in the park either. I fear he go hurt himself in the process or have Anemone's life threatened as well. I want to make sure she's safe from harm."

"I see," Sasuke paused looking back to Sakura, "You should continue looking for Naruto and the others. Hinata and I will be heading to those mountains instead."

Sakura looked as if she nearly swallowed an apple whole, "You've got to be kidding me. I'm not leaving you two to go do something stupid with the invaders on your heels. We're sticking together and no one is going to any mountains."

Sasuke took his step past her before she managed to finish the sentence. "We'll be fine with our kekkei genkai combined. You should hurry back before the others figure out you're an impostor. Otherwise it'll become harder for you to find Naruto." He continued forward regardless of Sakura's scatter to find the words to respond. He looked back briefly with a small smile before continuing.

The two turned towards the pass.

**Yep.**


	20. Those Who Challenge Death

I hate college. Can it all end already and have life begin for once?

**Summary: **In everyone's eyes, Hinata has remained the same, even after so many years have gone by. She's still the same innocent, gentle, caring young woman. Even when the news of Naruto and Sakura hitting it off, the village felt incredibly sorry for the girl who had been in love for so long. But to Hinata, that was just what she had wanted everyone to see. Deep down, concealed behind her mask, Hinata is a completely different person. And only one person has been able to see behind the lies… and now he's more than determined to reveal the truth.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Hinata

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the Dream Overseer concept

**With Eyes That See the Bigger Picture**

**Episode 20**

"So what relation is this Anemone character to you?" Sasuke inquired rather chillingly as the two pressed down the pathway, further away from the village.

Hinata looked stunned at his question before turning in his direction. "She's just someone I met in passing. Anemone is a little girl with a lot of potential. I just don't want to see her harmed in this whole ordeal."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to seem surprised, "I thought you said Anemone was some unconscious woman who was in need of help. Who is this little girl you're referring to now?"

"Well…" Hinata scratched at her forehead, "Anemone is a little girl and the unconscious woman at the same time… it's kind of hard to explain who she is really. In truth, I don't even know what she is exactly."

Sasuke did not reply to that. Instead, he focused on the growing bruise of Hinata's shoulder that she now wrapped in cloth. She had taken off her jacket from before and tore at the sleeve in order to cushion her injury. The frigid wind of the mountains only harmed her exposed body. And yet, Hinata continued to press forward. He would have said something. Done something. Even attempt to stop her. But Sasuke saw that there was something much greater pushing her stubbornly forward. And he knew no matter what he would have said or done, Hinata was too determined to budge.

Hinata glanced to her side in his direction. He did not seem any better either. Completely in shambles and covered in dirt, Sasuke had most likely been on the run for a long while. Not to mention how obvious it had become once he dropped the black cloak from before to reveal more scars and bruises. She wondered if they were fresh or simply old ones. But rather than telling him to stay with Sakura and the others, Hinata knew that no amount of persuasion would be enough to keep him from coming along. It was rather funny how the two of them seemed to resemble each other and yet differ so much.

So the two continued. And the wind cut through their skin harshly.

The sky above had turned darker by now. The clouds were still clear but were slowly changing to purple to match the bleak surrounding. The mountains contributed with the pale smoke coming off the reflective ice. As they approached closer, large pillars of ice begun narrowing the passageway and slowly overturning above their heads to form a cavern. The gushing sounds of the wind died down as silence filled their way. Hinata glanced over slightly to his direction.

"H-how are you doing?" She rather squeaked that one.

Sasuke refused to look her way, "I'm just a tad pissed."

Hinata's veins tightened, "What happened?"

He halted at the question. Hinata stopped as well a second later. "I don't know – you tell me. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you didn't trust me enough? Or that you decided that it was perfectly fine for you to dive headfirst into danger?"

This time Hinata's expression twisted in anger. "Maybe you need to get your head out of your ass. Have you ever considered what kind of jeopardy I could be putting our village in if I disclosed information outside of our designated party? You wanted me to break protocol because of your selfish reasons?"

"The hell with the damn protocol!" Sasuke raised his voice as it bounced against the cavern walls, "What do you think I would have done if I found out you were lying in some ditch in the middle of this whole-!"

His face met her fist.

In less than a second before he could even finish the sentence, Hinata had taken two steps to his side and landed a flat one to his left cheek. Sasuke rolled over on his rear as he scrambled to look back at her. Hinata stood over him, clutching her shoulder with her free hand as she hissed in pain.

"This isn't about you or me or us or whatever else the hell you make up!" Hinata screamed back, "Fuck! Your stupid face-!" She turned away from him, shaking off her hand and trying to massage her shoulder roughly. She gripped at the hand tighter hoping that the pain would subdue. Sasuke slid to his knees and continued upwards. He reached out to her but was met with a rough jerk as Hinata backed away. Her stare was cold.

"Ok, ok… I get it. Just let me see the damage." Sasuke sighed heavily as he pulled at her other arm. The bruise was slowly turning darker. He leaned forward slightly over her bent figure. His lips brushed over her neck sending a shock down her spine. Hinata glanced up for a second to meet the same lips again, this time against hers. She felt his hands snake around her waist to pull her towards him. Her entire self was pressed firmly to his rigid figure.

Hinata finally broke away. "S-stop it."

Sasuke leaned closer, not letting go of her waist, "Why?"

Her eyes glared at him a little, "I have to keep on going."

"Alright, I get it." Sasuke sighed heavily, "You need to go save some child woman."

His hand slid past her waist as Hinata turned to continue. He couldn't stop her now.

The cavern walls narrowed at each step they took. Below their feet the ice began to thin, as Hinata made out what appeared to be a channel of running water. Without realizing it at first, she finally recognized a similar gushing noise. Her pace quickened. The pathway curved slightly ahead and Hinata contoured around it. She halted at the sight.

Before them ran a rapid just after a large expanse of a cascade that emptied from an open ceiling of the cavern. Light escaping from the grey clouds above danced idly over the stream. Hinata's gaze focused on the two figured by the edge of the river. Her heart nearly stopped at the familiar blue.

Holland looked over his shoulder, refusing to part from Anemone's body. He had been kneeling over her, as she lay by the water, her hair slightly damp by the droplets that would bounce from the rapid. Hinata forced herself to move forward, limping as fast as she could to his side. Sasuke followed without question.

"H-how is she?" Hinata breathed out.

Holland's grip over Anemone's shoulder tightened. "She wasn't injured in the cross fire. Anemone will be alright."

Hinata bent at her knees to descend down to his eye level. She refused to let her eyes stray from Anemone's face. Reaching out, Hinata brushed her fingers against the woman's cheek. "She really… she really is that little girl anymore."

Holland sat in silence only to look up towards Sasuke in suspicion.

"I can't believe… believe that she's perfectly alright. Not amidst all of…" Hinata breathed out heavily before finishing the sentence.

"You've fallen in love too, it seems." A chilling laugh resonated against the cavern walls.

All three stiffened in an instant. Sasuke, the first to react, spun around at his waist to pinpoint the origin of the intruder. Just above them, over the opening cavern wall, stood a lanky figure with a hooded individual at his side. This man's face was uncovered for them to see as his familiar, deep green eyes pierced through the dim light.

His mouth cradled into a smile before continuing, "She's really outdone herself, that one. Such a unique individual, capable of swaying even the most cautious and defensive people. That woman is nothing more than a fraud that tames the soul to her bidding. You seem to have fallen under her influence too."

Hinata's jaw clenched. "Who are..?"

"Asher."

Her head snapped in Holland's direction that was now standing. Anemone remained on the ground at his side, covered in his blue shawl.

"If you've come to hunt down the Grim Reaper, I will not let you pass." Holland's voice was just as crisp, "Your mind is clouded in hate. You will not lay a finger on her physical body."

Asher frowned. "You're still pretending to be the duteous little student, Holland? But I guess that apprentice title has clearly gone to that pompous ego of yours. Just because she has chosen you to succeed her legacy doesn't place you on the same level of her greatness. You still have to live up to that. However…"

The man stepped forward to leap off the cliff's edge. He slid down the cavern walls gracefully as his companion followed straight behind. His landing on the opposing end of the stream was just as elegant. His face was now more morbid and dark.

"Unfortunately for you, I will not allow you to assume title of Grim Reaper. No one will ever hold that title except the Grim Reaper himself." Asher's voice began to rise, "I will free the sacred entity from the clutches of that woman's soul. The Grim Reaper will never be attached to another mortal being and the parasitic anomaly will cease to exist!"

Before Hinata could react, Asher had already moved from his spot. Her eyes barely blinked before she felt a presence over her head. Taking a deep breath, Hinata braced herself for the impact, tilting her head up to accept the blow. Her eyes widened as her heart dropped to the pits of her stomach.

A thin arm had been outstretched, it's palm halting at the entirety of Asher's face. His dark green eyes in-between the fingers met in horror with a pair of piercing ones of the same vibrant colour. Anemone's left hand tightened as she pulled him forward before sending a powerful blow to Asher's ribs with her right fist. The man's seemingly lifeless body was sent back across the rapid as it slid on the hard ground.

Hinata couldn't muster a single word. Sasuke barely managed to move to her side.

"A-Anemone!" Holland's surprise finally stunned everyone back to their senses.

The figure that stood before them was different now. This woman was now covered in a dark jacket whose ends extended in the back as it glided in the passing wind. Her loose fitting shorts stopped at her thighs and the boots below continued to cover her legs. Anemone's short hair settled back before she turned towards Holland. Her expression had been rather angry before softening at his sight. "It's been a very long time, old friend."

Holland's face twisted in frustration. "You don't need to strain yourself to be here, Anemone. I can take care of Asher. You will be safe. So please… stop extending dreams."

Asher, who had landed in a painful mess on the ground, had finally begun to rise to his feet. His companion rushed to his side, helping him at the forearm. He let out a loud laugh, "I can't believe it! I honestly can't begin to fathom it!"

His hands rose above his head, looking at the sky, "You actually forced us all into the land of dreams just so that you can save that pitiful woman?!"

Hinata's heart stopped again. "We… we're dreaming?"

Anemone looked in Hinata's direction. The image of the small child she once knew was nowhere in sight, as before Hinata stood an agile, young woman with a completely different demeanor now.

"That is now correct. I took the initiative to have you all enter Dreams. This plane," Anemone glanced over her shoulder towards Asher, "I am completely irrelevant in Reality. But if I'm here, if I'm the world of dreams, I have the power to shape how I want my life to be."

She stopped to look at Holland. "Can I trust you one last time to help me, old friend? I don't have much time left in the real world. My existence is quickly dying. But… I have just one last request. Before you take on the mantle of Overseer…"

"I understand," Holland nodded his head low. He took in a deep breath before looking back up with the same smile, "I will help you out in any way I can. Afterwards, I promise to end it for you and become Overseer. No more delaying."

Hinata gripped at Sasuke's shoulder to rise. He stood at her side to aid before Hinata broke from his embrace. "_What are you talking about_? Anemone… you're here, as yourself…"

Anemone turned towards Hinata. Her face was soft once more with a hint of a faint smile curving at her lips. "It is a pleasure to meet you in this form, Hinata. I had a lot of fun getting to know you from before. You really peaked my interest as an individual with an exceptional sensitivity to reality."

"Why… I don't understand why, Anemone…"

Anemone reached out towards Hinata's injured shoulder. "Thank you for all of the concern and worry you have shown for me in this very short time. I really do appreciate your existence. It is a shame I only managed to meet you so late in my life."

She let her hand slide past Hinata's shoulder as she stepped forward. Her gaze fixed on Asher who now stood before her, fully recovered. Holland glided to her right side, passing Hinata as well.

"I will not let my apprentice… or anyone else I deem worthy of life to be hurt by those who defy the cycle of life and death." Anemone spoke up enough for Asher to pick up, "Asher, you have used your gift of individuality to tamper with the existence of innocent bystanders; all for your selfish political agenda of extending the rule of your village. The people whose individuality you have corrupted with in the world of dreams will be restored to their Reality. You will not continue to live without a proper retribution."

She paused.

"I will see to it myself that I pass your soul into the afterlife."

Instantly, Anemone sped up to advance towards Asher. She dodged a kunai from his companion only to slide at their figure. She took a tight grip on their wrist, preparing to send a straight kick.

Her foot was blocked by Asher's quick response, pushing his companion aside and out of harm's way before returning the same kick to Anemone's face. The two were sent to the ground. Anemone flew across and crashed into one of the cavern walls. Holland rushed to her, appearing right in front of her defensively. Asher's companion dropped towards the dirt as well, their hood sliding off the head. Hinata couldn't keep up with their incredible speed her eyes barely managed to witness. She glanced at the face that uncovered from underneath the cloak.

Machi's light blonde hair whisked at her cheeks. Her appearance was much ragged now as she breathed heavily to catch herself. Holland's face remained stern without a single sign of shock.

"Wouldn't you be more surprised, _old friend_?" Asher let out a sneer, holding out his hands at his side in a shrug. "It seems that even the people who work under you don't believe that you and that fraud deserve to control the passage of time? Your human existence does not deem you worthy to govern the cycle of life and death."

"M-Machi…" Holland began, letting himself let loose a little, "You don't know what kind of person he is… Machi, what lies has that man told you?"

"I don't need to listen to someone who thinks that they are actually some kind of deity that is meant to become the next Grim Reaper." Machi hissed at him as she rose to her feet, "I will not be fooled by you or that woman anymore. I refuse to follow some delusional psychopath."

Anemone had now managed to stand straight. Her face was twisted in cold anger. "People like you have strayed from tradition. You do not understand what kind of thin line of reality and fantasy you walk on and what must be done to protect it."

She stepped past Holland. Extending her hand towards the sky, Anemone inhaled deeply. Suddenly, her clothes began to turn black from the boots up. Thin white swirls encircled around her hand as a long stick began to manifest at her palm. She reached back with her other hand to pull at her jacket's hood over her head. The manifestation slowly began to normalize as a long blade curved at the stick's end. Gripping it firmly and bringing down her arm, Anemone's green eyes turned a sharp red. The scythe that slid along with her hand barely touched ground.

"I will show what it means to be Overseer. What kind of burden of humanity you carry on your shoulders just to protect their insignificant existence. Those who meddle in the affairs of death will meet it with their own life. I will end anyone who tries to undo the balance of the two worlds."

Hinata couldn't feel her fingertips as they carved into the solid ground. Her heart raced, the thundering pounding deafening her ears. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight. She couldn't take her stare off of Anemone's shadow that began to snake towards the wall behind her. Extending upwards against the cavern wall, the shadow continued to exceed feats unknown. It stopped briskly before peeling off the surface. The darkness overlooked Anemone and Holland as it began to take shape. Thin, white bones connected at joints forming a rib cage. Arms extended from the forming shoulders. A large skull that emerged from the black, attached itself at the head of the body. The remainders of darkness fashioned against the creature to give it a long cloak just like Anemone's. Hinata's breathing stopped.

The creature opened its jaw ajar, releasing an ear-deafening roar. The cavern shook violently.

A grim silence overtook the atmosphere once the sound died down.

"Death is upon you."

* * *

**Yikes.**


End file.
